Unidos por su atención
by La Prisionera de Azkaban
Summary: En ese frío y calculador coloquio, se había dado cuenta de lo que siempre había estado frente a sus ojos: Ron no estaba atado a ella. Corría el riesgo de perderlo. De perder a quien nunca había sido suyo. Debía hacer algo. De inmediato.
1. Capitulo 1

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado. Sin fines de lucro. **

**UNIDOS POR SU ATENCIÓN **

Capitulo 1

Debes ayudarme.- dijo Hermione, cerrando la puerta del departamento que Harry y Ron compartían en el centro de Londres.

Harry estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala, mirando la televisión, cuando ella entró.

¿Qué?- preguntó, distraído.

Que debes ayudarme.- repitió ella, seria. Dejó sus llaves sobre una cómoda en el hall de entrada. Caminó hasta donde estaba sentado su amigo y tomó asiento a su lado. Alargó la mano hasta la mesa ratona a sus pies, tomó un puñado de pochoclos de un gran recipiente, repleto de los mismos, y se los llevó a la boca.

Esperó unos momentos por alguna reacción, y al no conseguirla, habló de nuevo.

¿A qué hora llega Ron?- quiso saber.

No lo sé. Salió hace rato con Ginny.- contó Harry. –Dijeron que iban a dar un paseo.- agregó, haciendo lo mismo que su amiga.

Bien. Creo que eso me dará el tiempo suficiente.- comentó ella, pensando en voz alta.

¿Para qué?- cuestionó su amigo, intrigado.

¿Qué?-

Que para qué-

Oh.- dejó escapar Hermione, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de lo que había dicho. –Debes ayudarme.- repitió una vez más.

Ya me lo has dicho. No me has dicho a qué.- puntualizó Harry.

Bueno, es que... Es un poco complicado.- empezó ella, incómoda.

Vamos.- animó él. –Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.- confirmó.

Está bien. Lo diré de una sola vez.- tomó aire. –Debes ayudarme a llamar la atención de Ronald.- dijo finalmente.

¿Qué?- preguntó Harry, extrañado. Esa no era una petición que le hicieran todos los días. -¿Cómo?-

Déjame explicarte.- pidió su amiga. –Tu sabes que quiero a Ron, y mucho, no sólo como a un amigo.- dijo ella.

Sí, lo sé.- confirmó Harry. Ella misma se lo había confesado, cuatro años antes.

Y yo sé que tu quieres mucho a Ginny.- prosiguió. –Y no sólo como a una amiga.-

Sí, lo sabes.- confirmó él una vez más. Él mismo se lo había confesado, cuatro años antes. –Pero¿a qué viene esto?.- preguntó, intrigado. Hermione no era de las personas que hablaban por amor al arte.

Espera. Déjame explicarte.- repitió. –Y yo sé que Ginny te quiere mucho.- prosiguió.

Y yo sé que Ron te quiere mucho.- dijo Harry a su vez, tratando de dilucidar a dónde quería llegar la castaña.

Y si los queremos tanto¿porqué es que no decimos nada?.- continuó, preguntando retóricamente.

Porque somos unos cobardes.- respondió Harry, como si fuera algo totalmente obvio.

Exactamente.- afirmó Hermione, chasqueando sus dedos. –¿Y qué es lo que queremos que ellos hagan?-

Que tomen las riendas del asunto.-

Precisamente.- confirmó Hermione, repitiendo el gesto que había echo antes. –¿Y porqué no lo hacen?- preguntó luego, continuando con el ping pong.

Porque no saben que nosotros queremos que lo hagan.-

¿Y qué es lo que podemos hacer para que lo sepan?.- Estaba llegando al _quid_ de la cuestión.

¿Decírselos?.- aventuró Harry.

No, porque somos cobardes¿recuerdas?- negó Hermione.

¿Cómo entonces?.- preguntó el moreno, ansioso.

Celos.- dijo ella simplemente, recostándose en el sillón. Volvió a tomar un puñado de pochoclos del recipiente y volteó su vista hacia el televisor, dejando a Harry sumido en sus pensamientos.

¿Celos?- repitió, después de unos minutos, llamando la atención de su amiga.

Si, celos.- aseveró ella.

Harry volvió a quedarse callado, atando cabos.

Quieres que te ayude a darle celos a Ron.- dijo finalmente.

Quiero que nos ayudemos a darles celos. A los dos.- puntualizó Hermione. –Tú me ayudas a darle celos a Ron, y yo te ayudo a darle celos a Ginny.-

El ojiverde guardó silencio, meditando las palabras de su amiga.

¿Porqué ahora?.- quiso saber. No todos los días Hermione se aparecía por su casa, proponiendo un plan de semejante envergadura.

.-.-.-.-

Caminaba por el pasillo, hacia su oficina. Al llegar a la misma, encontró a su compañero de trabajo, Robert, sentado en su escritorio.

Hola, Robert.- saludó. -¿Cómo estás?.- preguntó amablemente, dejando las carpetas que llevaba consigo sobre una pequeña mesa a un lado.

Bien.- respondió el hombre, con su habitual acento seductor.

Hermione levantó la vista y lo vio levantarse de su silla, evidenciando su privilegiada estatura.

Verás.- comenzó, pasando una de sus manos por su rubia cabellera. –Tengo algo que decirte.- dijo seriamente.

Dime.- incentivó ella, rodeando su escritorio, para luego sentarse en su silla.

Preferiría que no fuera aquí.- dijo, volteándose hacia la puerta, como queriendo confirmar que nadie más que Hermione escuchaba sus palabras. -¿Te importaría encontrarte conmigo en el café de la esquina? A las cinco.-

No, para nada.- aseguró la joven, distraída, mientras sacaba de uno de los cajones de su sitio de trabajo pergamino y pluma.

Okay. Nos vemos allí entonces¿si?- preguntó Robert, caminando ya hacia la puerta de la oficina.

Sí, a las cinco.- confirmó ella.

Las horas pasaron y para cuando se había dado cuenta, eras las cuatro y media de la tarde. Hacía media hora que había terminado su horario.

Juntó sus cosas y tomó su bolso del perchero, para luego salir de la oficina.

Salió del edificio y caminó en dirección a su casa.

Había caminado dos cuadras cuando recordó la citación de Robert en el bar de la esquina. Sin ganas, giró sobre sus pies y caminó en sentido contrario, dirigiéndose hacia el bar.

Al llegar, tomó asiento en una mesa cerca de la barra.

Un camarero se acercó rápidamente a ella.

¿Desea ordenar algo, señorita?- preguntó amablemente.

Sí, por favor.- respondió ella. -¿Podría traerme un té, por favor?.-

Por supuesto. En seguida se lo alcanzo.- dijo el mozo.

Cuando el mesero se fue, la puerta del bar se abrió y por ella ingresó Robert.

Al verla, se dirigió sonriente hacia la mesa en la que estaba sentada.

Tomó asiento en la silla frente a ella.

Hola.- saludó tímidamente.

Hola.- respondió ella, extrañada. Robert era la personal más extrovertida que conocía. Nunca lo había visto así.

A los pocos segundos, el mozo apareció detrás de la barra, trayendo el té de Hermione.

Lo dejó frente a ella diciendo _Aquí tiene, señorita_ y se volteó hacia el joven que la acompañaba.

¿Desea ordenar algo, caballero?- preguntó amablemente.

Sí, otro té, por favor.- dijo Robert, señalando el de Hermione.

Al ver que él no iba a pronunciar palabra, la joven tomó las riendas del asunto.

¿De qué querías hablarme, Robert?- rompió el hielo.

Él levantó la mirada y la miró a los ojos.

Verás.- empezó. En ese momento, el mesero volvió a acercarse a su mesa, trayendo el segundo té.

Aquí tiene, señor.- anunció amablemente, para desaparecer de nuevo tras la barra.

Bueno, esto es algo difícil.- volvió a comenzar Robert, pasando su mano por su cabello, repitiendo el gesto que había echo en la mañana.

Al ver eso, Hermione frunció el entrecejo, confundida.

Alargó su mano y la posó sobre la de su compañero, para tratar de aliviarlo.

¿Porqué estás tan nervioso?.- preguntó, intrigada. –Tranquilo. Ni que estuvieras por declararte.- dijo, soltando una pequeña risa.

La mirada de Robert se oscureció y retiró su mano del contacto con la de ella rápidamente.

Volteó rápidamente su cabeza hacia la derecha, evitando el contacto con la mirada de ella.

Hermione cayó en la cuenta demasiado tarde.

¿Robert?- llamó su atención, tratando de buscar su mirada.

Él volvió a mirarla, luego de unos minutos.

Esto es lo que quería decirte, Hermione.- tomó aire. –Me gustas. Mucho.- declaró.

Ella se quedó helada. Antes de que pudiera siquiera procesar lo que su compañero laboral le había dicho, escuchó su voz hablándole de nuevo.

Quería preguntarte si estás dispuesta a que intentemos algo.- continuó él, en medio de una ola de valentía, provocada por el descubrimiento anticipado que ella había echo.

Al escuchar su propuesta, Hermione reaccionó de repente.

Yo...- balbuceó. –Estoy con alguien, Robert.- dijo. Vio cómo la mirada de su acompañante se desilusionaba. –Lo siento.- agregó.

Él la miró fijamente a los ojos.

¿Hace mucho?- preguntó, con cierto grado de despecho en su voz.

No supo qué responder. Hacía nada. Ese alguien no existía. Al menos no en el presente. Decidió ser sincera con él.

En realidad, no estoy con él. De echo, él es mi amigo. Desde hace muchos años.- contó. –Yo lo quiero y él me quiere. Pero ninguno de los dos toma la iniciativa.- agregó.

Entonces, no estás con él.- dijo Robert. –El que se gusten, no implica nada.- afirmó, hirientemente. –No tienes ningún tipo de compromiso con él. Ni él contigo.- terminó, poniéndole la frutilla a la torta. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo rechazaran.

Lo sé, Robert.- dijo ella, incapaz de disimular el desagrado hacia lo que él decía.

Se produjo entre ellos un silencio incómodo. Él, herido. Ella, herida.

En ese frío y calculador coloquio, se había dado cuenta de lo que siempre había estado frente a sus ojos: Ron no estaba atado a ella. Corría el riesgo de perderlo. De perder a quien nunca había sido suyo.

Un pánico incontrolable la invadió por completo. Debía hacer algo. Inmediatamente.

Debo irme.- anunció, de repente. Descolgó su bolso del respaldo de la silla y lo colocó sobre su hombro derecho. -¿Amigos?.- preguntó, extendiendo su mano hacia Robert.

Él miró con duda la mano de Hermione, pero finalmente la tomó.

Amigos.- confirmó.

Nos veremos mañana.- dijo ella.

Hasta mañana, Hermione.- se despidió él.

Hasta mañana.-

Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la salida.

Emprendió su camino, en dirección a su casa. De pronto, una idea atravesó su mente. _Y si... No, no va a funcionar. _Siguió su ruta original. _Pero... ¿y si funciona?_ Se detuvo un momento, con duda. Finalmente, como si una pieza hubiera encajado en su cerebro, tomó la calle lateral.

_Necesito tu ayuda, Harry. _

.-.-.-.-

Harry guardó silencio una vez más.

Él también era consciente de que Ginny no estaba atada en absoluto a él. Que en cualquier momento, cualquiera podría aparecer en su vida, arrebatándosela. _¿Arrebatándomela? Ella no es mía. Nunca lo ha sido._

Pero puede llegar a serlo, Harry.- dijo Hermione a su lado.

Volteó la mirada hacia su amiga. –¿Tu crees?- preguntó, vacilante.

No puedo asegurártelo.- reconoció ella. –Pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo.- agregó, incentivando a su amigo a aceptar.

Tienes razón.- dijo, tratando de convencerse de sus propias palabras. –No perdemos nada con intentarlo.- repitió, con una sonrisa maliciosa plantada en su rostro. Extendió su mano, como si estuvieran por cerrar un trato.

Hermione alargó la suya, tomando la de su amigo.

Nada.- confirmó, también sonriendo ampliamente.

°°°°°

Bueno, primero que nada, muchas gracias por haber leído!

Quien haya llegado hasta aquí, que haga un último esfuerzo y deje review! Por favor!

Saludos!

PD: Esto no es un H&Hr y no lo será! H&G, siempre!


	2. Capitulo 2

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado. Sin fines de lucro. **

**Tercer fragmento de este capitulo, basado e inspirado en "El beso de la mujer araña", novela de Manuel Puig.**

Capitulo 2

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione despertó con el ruido del despertador taladrándole los tímpanos.

Estiró el brazo y, con un suave golpe, desactivó la alarma.

Bostezó ampliamente, juntando sus manos por sobre su cabeza y estirando los brazos.

Se sentó en la cama y movió la cabeza a la izquierda y a la derecha, haciendo sonar sus contracturados huesos, como cada mañana.

Aún con sueño, miró a un lado y otro de su cuarto, concentrando su mirada en una fotografía enmarcada, colgada de la pared mediante un simple clavo.

Desde la misma, sonriéndole ampliamente y saludándola con la mano, la miraban Harry, Ron, Ginny y ella misma.

Recordando la charla que había tenido con Harry la noche anterior, le fue imposible retener la sonrisa maliciosa que se dibujó en su rostro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno, creo que tenemos muchas cosas por planear.- dijo Hermione, levantándose del sillón. –Primero, apagamos el televisor.- agregó, caminando hacia el aparato. Lo apagó presionando el botón a un lado de la titilante luz roja.

Harry se acomodó en el sillón, como si fuera a escuchar una clase.

-Primero lo primero.- empezó la joven. –Debemos asegurar de que este cuento se lo crea todo el mundo. No podemos dejar que nadie sepa lo que planeamos, porque de otra manera, cualquiera podría delatarnos.-

-Bien, nadie debe enterarse.- repitió Harry, como tomando apuntes mentales.

-Segundo. Los besos.- continuó Hermione, paseando frente al televisor. –Se que tu no quieres besarme a mi, y yo tampoco a ti, pero en determinadas circunstancias, será necesario.-

-¿Cuándo?.-

-Cuando Ginny y Ron estén con nosotros. Debemos mostrarnos como si estuviéramos enamorados realmente. Sino, se darán cuenta de todo y no es lo que queremos¿o si?.-

-No, señora.- negó Harry, poniendo su mano extendida en su sien y sacándola en un gesto brusco, como si fuera militar.

-Oh, deja eso.- pidió ella, con un gesto de su mano. –Tercero.- siguió. –Debemos tener una coartada. ¿Por qué ahora¿Por qué de repente?.-

-Porque...- empezó él, pensativo. Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, meditando. –Lo tengo.- dijo Harry, de pronto. –Salimos hace tiempo, pero como no estábamos seguros de su reacción, no dijimos nada hasta ahora.-

-¿Y porqué ahora estamos seguros de su reacción?.-

-No lo sé.- admitió, reclinándose en el sillón. –Porque, después de mucho pensarlo, llegamos a la conclusión de que, como son tan buenos amigos, nos iban a comprender¿tal vez?.- aventuró después de unos minutos.

-Puede ser.- respondió ella, rascándose la mejilla y poniendo su mano libre en sus caderas, ladeándolas. –Por ahora, es así.- terminó. –Cuarto.- continuó. –Creo que no hay cuarto¿o si?-

-Creo que no.-

-Bueno, creo que ya debo irme.- anunció ella, mirando su reloj pulsera. –Mañana entro temprano a trabajar.- contó.

-Si, yo también tengo que hacer mañana. ¿El trabajo práctico que te conté, con Sean?.-

-Con Sean.- comentó ella, con voz claramente disgustada, caminando hasta la mesa, donde había dejado apoyado su bolso al entrar. –Le mandas mis incondicionales besos¿si?- pidió sarcásticamente.

-Si, tenlo por seguro.- rió él. Hermione no era de las que olvidaban rápido. Y menos un engaño.

-Bien, me voy.- anunció, colocando su bolso en su hombro. –Cuando venga Ron, le dejas saber que nos encontramos mañana a las cinco, en el Caldero Chorreante. ¿Estás libre a esa hora, no es cierto?.- preguntó.

-A las cinco... si.- confirmó Harry.

-Perfecto.- sonrió ella. –Entonces, nos entramos ahí. Dile que tenemos algo muy importante que decirle.- dijo, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente en señal de entendimiento. –Yo me encargo de Ginny.- aseguró.

-Hecho.- terminó Harry, besándola en la mejilla, al tiempo que tomaba la manija de la puerta, para luego abrírsela.

-Hasta mañana, amor.- saludó ella, con tono de telenovela de las dos (1).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño, apartando en el proceso camisas, polleras, pantalones y demás con los pies.

Una vez allí, abrió el grifo del agua caliente al máximo y el de la fría sólo un poco.

Espero a que la temperatura se estabilizara y tomó una agradable ducha, preparándose para el largo día que le esperaba.

°°°°°

Harry despertó al otro día con el sonido del teléfono celular retumbando en la habitación.

Con pereza, se levantó de la cama y buscó en el desordenado bolso de deportes su móvil, que seguía sonando incansablemente.

Levantó la plateada tapa y lo colocó en su oído.

-¿Hola?- atendió, adormilado.

-¿Harry?- escuchó la voz de Sean del otro lado del aparato.

-¿Si?-

-¿Dónde estás?-

-En casa, donde más.-

-En la academia, haciendo el trabajo práctico¿tal vez?-

-¿Cómo?-

-Deberías haber llegado hace media hora-

-¿CÓMO?-

-Mejor apúrate.-

Harry cerró la tapa del teléfono y salió disparado hacia el baño, para ducharse antes de salir.

Ya debajo del agua, repasó mentalmente qué era lo que tenía que hacer aquel día. No quería olvidarse de nada más. Recordó que debía avisarle a Ron del encuentro de aquella tarde.

Sin poder evitarlo, rió entre dientes para sí. Aquello iba a ser muy divertido.

°°°°°

-¿Ginny?-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien. ¿Tú?-

-También. Escucha¿estás libre esta tarde a las cinco?-

-Mmm... creo que si. ¿Porqué?-

-Por que Harry y yo queremos hablar con Ron y contigo. ¿Hoy, a las cinco, en el Caldero Chorreante?-

-¿Harry y tu¿Qué tienen que decirnos Harry y tu?-

-Sorpresa, Gin. Sorpresa.-

-...-

-...-

-Está bien. Hoy a las cinco, entonces.-

-Exactamente.-

-Adiós.-

-Adiós.-

°°°°°

-Hola compañero.- saludó Harry, agitado. Acababa de llegar corriendo a la academia. -¿Porqué no me despertaste?-

-Primero, porque ya eres grande para que te anden despertando. Y segundo, porque fui a dormir a casa de Ginny.- contó Ron.

-Oh. ¿Cómo está ella?.- preguntó Harry con interés.

-Supongo que bien. Bien- comentó su amigo, encogiéndose de brazos.

-Bueno, voy a avisar que llegué.- anunció. –Nos vemos después¿si?.-

-Ajá.-

Cuando ya estaba por salir del aula en la que había encontrado a Ron, recordó que debía avisarle de la reunión de esa tarde.

-Hey, Ron.- llamó.- Se me olvidaba. ¿Puedes ir esta tarde al Caldero Chorreante? A las cinco.-

-¿Para que?.- cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-Hermione y yo tenemos que hablar contigo y con Ginny.- contestó Harry, como al pasar. Notó con diversión cómo la cara de Ron expresaba su confusión.

-¿Hermione y tu?.- preguntó extrañado, frunciendo el ceño.

-Si.- respondió él, como si no le diera importancia. -¿Irás?-

-Sí, ahí estaré.- aseguro el otro, aún con cara de confusión.

-Perfecto.- terminó Harry. Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia la puerta. –Nos vemos por la tarde, entonces. Adiós.- saludó antes de salir.

°°°°°

Cuando caminaba hacia el Caldero Chorreante, vio a Hermione hacer lo mismo, desde la otra esquina.

Se encontraron en la puerta.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó Hermione, sonriente.

-Muy bien. Deberías haber visto la cara de Ron cuando le dije que nosotros teníamos que decirle s algo.- comentó Harry, también divertido, mientras empujaba la puerta del bar y cedía el paso a su novia-amiga.

-¿Te preguntó '¿Harry y tu?', como Ginny?-quiso saber Hermione, entre risas.

-Exactamente.- confirmó, pasando él también al bar. Caminaron hasta una mesa cerca de una esquina, alejada de los oídos curiosos de los presentes. –Creo que ninguno de los dos esperaba esto.- dijo, cuando ya estuvieron sentados.

-Mejor aún. Elemento sorpresa.- decía, cuando vieron al puerta abrirse de nuevo y a Ginny entrando por ella.

-Hola.- saludó la recién llegada, acercando una silla más a la mesa. Harry se derritió por dentro al verla. -¿Ron no ha llegado?- preguntó, tomando asiento.

-No, no aún.- contestó Harry, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y un pelirrojo muy alto entró por ella. Hermione se movió en su silla.

Ron acercó una silla a la mesa, como lo había hecho Ginny y tomó asiento con los demás. Una vez que estuvo instalado, saludó con un _Hola, chicos. _

-¿Pedimos algo?- ofreció Hermione, tratando de alivianar la tensión de la situación.

-Si- contestó Harry, intentando hacer lo mismo.

Llamó al mesero con una seña de su mano y el mismo se acercó, anotando las cuatro cervezas de mantequilla que el primero le había pedido.

Cuando el mozo se retiró, un nuevo silencio, tal vez más tenso que el anterior, reinó sobre los cuatro.

-Bueno¿qué es lo que tenían que decirnos?- preguntó Ron, al fin. No se imaginaba qué era aquello tan importante que sus dos amigos debían decirles a su hermana y a él que necesitara tanto preludio.

-Bueno- empezó Hermione. –Supongo que esto los tomará un poco por sorpresa- continuó, mirando de reojo a Harry, como pidiéndole apoyo.

-Si, supongo.- dijo él.

-Bueno, ya. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- cuestionó Ginny, impaciente.

-¿Se los dices tú, o se los digo yo?- preguntó Hermione a Harry.

-Deja, yo les digo.- respondió él, guiñándole un ojo descaradamente y tomando su mano por encima de la mesa, para que los otros dos vieran el gesto claramente. Tomó aire, y manifestó su innato talento actoral. –Hermione y yo estamos saliendo.- declaró simplemente.

Ambos, él y Hermione, vieron, tratando de contener una carcajada estridente, cómo las caras de los Weasley se tornaban más y más rojas.

Ninguno de los cuatro dijo nada por unos cuantos minutos, que parecieron siglos.

Durante ese lapso de tiempo, el mesero regresó, trayendo con él cuatro botellas, que dejó frente a cada uno de los presentes.

Los dos Weasley tomaron las propias y vaciaron la mitad de su contenido de un solo trago.

-¿Tú y Hermione?- preguntó Ginny, con un mueca.

-Si, con Hermione.- respondió Harry, besando la mano de su amiga y viendo cómo Ginny apretaba su mandíbula. _Que doloroso debe ser eso._

-¿Harry y tú?- cuestionó Ron a Hermione, incrédulo.

-Si, Harry y yo.-dijo ella, tranquila, acercándose más a Harry.

-No puedo creerlo.- declaró la pelirroja finalmente. No parecía que estuviera sorprendida, pero cualquiera hubiera podido saber que el deseo que se acumulaba en su mente era matar a aquellos dos descarados que estaban delante suyo.

-¿Porqué no, Ginny?- preguntó Harry en el tono que lo hubiera echo un psicólogo. Aquello enfureció más a la pelirroja, aunque lo disimuló lo mejor posible.

Una idea comenzaba a gestarse en su cerebro. _¿Y si...?_

-Por nada.- respondió pausadamente, reclinándose en la silla y sonriendo, lo que desconcertó a Harry y Hermione. –Me alegra mucho por ustedes.- agregó, acentuando más su sonrisa. Harry frunció el entrecejo. No esperaba que ella reaccionara de aquella forma.

Ron miró a su hermana, desconcertado. Conociéndola tan bien como lo hacía, lo más lógico hubiera sido que se enojara notablemente al conocer la noticia, tal como él lo estaba. Pero cuando Ginny lo miró, con una de sus consabidas miradas de _Luego hablamos_, comprendió todo. El pequeño demonio pelirrojo tenía algo en mente.

Hermione se sorprendió aún más que Harry, cuando Ron sonrió como lo hacía su Ginny, diciendo que él también se alegraba mucho por la novedad.

Los supuestos enamorados se miraron fugazmente, confundidos. Pero lo mejor era no mostrar aquello delante de sus supuestas victimas. Lo importante era hacer de todo aquel circo algo verídico.

-Bueno, nos alegramos mucho por eso.- dijo finalmente Harry, tomando las riendas del asunto.

-Creo que ya debo irme.- anunció Ron, dejando la botella de cerveza sobre la mesa, luego de terminarla, consultando su reloj.

Se levantó de la silla y ofreció la mano a su hermana -¿Vienes?-

-Si.- respondió ella, también levantándose.

Saludaron a Harry y Hermione, quienes intentaron actuar normalmente, sin evidenciar su confusión interna.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?- preguntó al aire Hermione, cuando vio a los menores de la familia Weasley desaparecer por detrás de la puerta.

-No lo sé-

°°°°°

1: De la tarde :-).

Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo.

Tardé bastante más de lo normal en actualizar porque éste fue un capitulo especialmente difícil de corregir: creo que lo leí una vez todos los días, durante un mes y nunca me gustaba cómo quedaba (y no terminó de gustarme, pero ya me había cansado de leerlo y no cambiar nada).

Para que sepan, tengo escritos 7 capítulos más, pero no sé cuando voy a poder corregirlos y revisarlos, así que no les prometo para muy pronto el tercero.

Sólo les pido que dejen reviews!

Saludos!


	3. Capitulo 3

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado. Sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 3

-¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente?- preguntó Ron al salir del bar, interesado.

Ginny guardó silencio y sólo siguió caminando tranquilamente por el Londres muggle.

-¿Porqué piensas eso¿Porqué tengo que tener algo en mente?- repuso, como si estuviera ofendida o lo que su hermano le decía fuera mentira.

-Porque conozco esa mirada que tenías en el Caldero- respondió el pelirrojo. –Y te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que, cuando pones esa cara, estás maquinando algo en tu macabro cerebro.-

-Bueno, está bien. Supongo que a ti no puedo ocultarte nada¿o si?- dijo, deteniendo su paso.

-Exactamente. Por más que no me lo digas, terminaré sabiéndolo. Así que tú decides si me lo dices o lo averiguo yo.- concluyó, también deteniendo su paso, a un lado de su hermana.

-No, te lo diré. Después de todo, te necesito para sacar esto a flote.- miró a ambos lados de la calle. –Vamos a mi casa. Te lo diré allí.-

°°°°°

La semana pasó sin que se notaran grandes cambios. Harry y Hermione seguían adelante con su teatro, y Ron y Ginny aún no daban señales de querer separarlos o celarlos simplemente.

Ése era el tópico del día¿Porqué los Weasley actúan de este modo?

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- preguntaba Hermione, exasperada. Paseaba impaciente por la sala de su casa. –No se suponía que las cosas marcharan así.-

-Lo sé.- reconoció Harry, desde el sillón. –A mi me intriga tanto como a ti. No sé que es lo que pasa. Pareciera que todo eso que se suponía sentían por nosotros se hubiera desvanecido, o ya no importara.-

-Y no están siquiera enojados. Eso es lo más extraño de todo. Ginny no me reprochó absolutamente nada.-

-Hola Gin.- saludó Hermione, al ver entrar a su departamento a su amiga.

-Hola¿cómo estas?- respondió ella alegremente, tomando asiento junto a ella, en la mesa del living.

-Bien.- respondió, vacilante.

Aquella tarde, se habían encontrado en el Caldero Chorreante. Cerca de las siete, Ginny había llamado por teléfono a su casa, para avisar que iba a pasar por allí. Al escuchar el mensaje, Hermione había pensado que tal vez, Ginny llegaría a su departamento para gritarle y reprocharle su supuesto romance con Harry. Pero aquello no la había inquietado en absoluto. El que su amiga hiciera eso, significaría que el plan daba resultado.

Sin embargo, Ginevra Weasley parecía la persona más serena del mundo.

-Que bien lo tuyo con Harry.- comentó Ginny, como al pasar, sonriendo.

Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, más sorprendida de lo que hubiera estado nunca. ¿Era la Ginny Weasley que ella conocía la que le decía _Qué bien lo tuyo con Harry_?

-Hey¿qué te pasa?- preguntó la pelirroja, al ver la expresión de su amiga. _Lo sabía._

-Nada, nada.- respondió Hermione, aún confundida. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía¿Porqué Ginny no le estaba reprochando el "estar saliendo" con Harry¿Porqué la pelirroja actuaba como si todo aquello no le importara?

-¿No estás enojada?- cuestiono, frunciendo el entrecejo.

Para su sorpresa, Ginny amplió su sonrisa. _Qué mal mientes, Hermione. _

-No. ¿Porqué debería estarlo?- contestó naturalmente, como si esa conversación fuera una más de todas las que habían tenido.

-No lo sé.- dijo Hermione. Lo mejor era no evidenciarse más. Lo más probable era que, si seguía actuando de esa forma, demostrando su confusión, Ginny notara que aquello no era más que una puesta en escena.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Es cierto, eso es lo más extraño.- confirmó Harry. –Ron tampoco me dijo nada ese día, y no volvió a mencionar el tema en esta semana que pasó.- terminó con cara de preocupación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-Harry, estoy en casa de Ginny. Supongo que dentro de un rato, cerca de siete y media estaré por allí. Espero que estés, así podemos hablar de lo que pasó hoy. Hasta luego- _escuchó Harry decir a la voz de Ron cuando oprimió el botón del contestador que anunciaba los mensajes nuevos.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió para sí. _Así podemos hablar de lo que pasó hoy_. Seguramente, Ron llegaría echo una furia y pediría explicaciones por su supuesto noviazgo con su mejor amiga.

Pensando en eso, contento de que el plan fuera a dar resultado, caminó a su cuarto.

Una vez allí, tomó ropa limpia del placard y tomó una ducha, para luego sentarse frente a la _laptop_ y comenzar a _tipear_ el informe del trabajo práctico que había echo aquella mañana con Sean en la academia.

Así, pasó la hora y media que Ron tardó en llegar al departamento. Al verlo entrar, adoptó una postura seria, como si realmente la posibilidad de una pelea con él por lo acontecido aquella tarde lo preocupara. Por dentro, reía a carcajadas.

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el pelirrojo, caminando a la cocina.

-Bien¿tú?- respondió lo más normalmente posible él.

Ron salió de la cocina con un vaso de jugo en sus manos.

-Bien.- contestó, al tiempo que tomaba asiento frente a su amigo en la mesa.

-Escuché tu mensaje en el contestador.- comentó Harry, intentando llevar el tema de su supuesta relación con Hermione rápido a discusión.

-Si, el mensaje. Sólo quería decirte que me alegra mucho que ustedes dos estén juntos.- declaró Ron, tomando un nuevo sorbo de su vaso.

Harry lo miró extrañado. Podía comprender que su amigo no hubiera querido hacer una escena en el bar, pero ¿qué le impedía hacerla ahora? Estaban solos y nadie podía decirle nada si decidía ponerse a gritar y reclamar por Hermione.

Pero nada de eso pasó. Ron siguió concentrado en vaciar el vaso y Harry siguió intentando pretender que escribía en la computadora, aunque sus dedos no se movieran sobre le teclado.

-¿Me escuchaste?- preguntó Ron, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Sí. Si.- respondió, atontado. –Sólo pensé que te molestaría que hubiera empezado algo con ella.- dijo, antes de siquiera poder pensarlo. Para cuando lo hizo, fue demasiado tarde.

Ron sonrió ampliamente. Ginny tenía razón.

-Para nada. ¿Porqué debería molestarme?- cuestionó el pelirrojo.

-Porque hasta hace no mucho querías mucho a Hermione¿o me equivoco?-

-No, no te equivocas.- contestó, haciendo girar su vaso, sosteniéndolo con las yemas de sus dedos. –Pero creo que si ella decidió estar contigo es por algo. Y confío en que decida lo que es mejor para ella misma.-

-Bien, creo que estas en lo cierto.- terminó Harry con el coloquio. Aquello estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Debía terminar con esa conversación lo antes posible, antes de que revelara a Ron más cosas de las que ya había revelado. –Creo que me voy a acostar.- anunció, levantándose de sus silla y cerrando la _laptop. _–Mañana tengo la segunda parte del trabajo práctico y no quiero llegar tarde otra vez.-

-Me parece bien. Yo voy a encontrarme con Gin. Quedamos en ir al cine esta noche.-

-Hasta mañana entonces, amigo.- saludó Harry, caminando hacia su cuarto.

Una vez que entró, cerró la puerta y se recostó en la cama, sin intención alguna de dormir. ¿Qué demonios sucedía¿Porqué Ron actuaba de aquella manera, teniendo en cuenta lo celoso y posesivo que podía llegar a ser?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Y si se dieron cuenta?- aventuró Hermione. –Tal vez, desde que nos encontramos en el Caldero Chorreante lo saben. Saben que esto no es más que una farsa.-

-Pero¿porqué seguir con esto¿Porqué si saben todo no dicen nada y cada cual va con quien debería estar?-

-Por la misma razón por la que empezamos con esto.- contestó Hermione. – Porque los cuatro somos uno más cobarde que el otro.- pausó unos momentos y prosiguió. –Seguramente, lo saben desde el primer día. Pero no dijeron nada. Simplemente dejarán que nosotros nos cansemos de actuar, antes de tomar la iniciativa.-

-¿Segura? Creo que es demasiado complejo, incluso para ellos.-

-¿Para los últimos miembros de la familia más bromista que hayamos conocido¿Para ellos, que aprendieron de los mejores fastidiosos? Creo que nada es demasiado complejo para ellos. Están tomando esto como un juego. Un reto. Quieren que nos rindamos antes que ellos.- explicó ella, atando cabos.

-Puede ser...- reconoció Harry, aún sin poder convencerse de que aquella era la teoría más certera que podían sacar.

-Es.- aseguró la morena. –Estoy segura.-

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, pensando. ¿Valía la pena seguir con aquello, aunque ya hubieran sido descubiertos?

-Esto es lo que haremos.- empezó Hermione, de repente. –No podemos dejarnos vencer. Sé que ellos mueren por dentro cada vez que nos ven juntos. Eso no puede haber cambiado tan radicalmente en tan sólo una semana¿o si?- preguntó insegura.

-No. No puede haber cambiado. No por lo menos en Ron. Lo conozco demasiado bien. Sé que te sigue amando. Que no te quepa duda.-

-Está bien. Y tú quédate tranquilo por Ginny. Ella también te sigue amando. Creo que después de diez años, lo seguirá haciendo por el resto de su vida.- afirmó ella. –Pero no nos desviemos. Recordemos que seguimos al pie del cañón. –bromeó, riendo. –Hablando en serio. Si quieren guerra, la van a tener. No pienso rendirme ante los Weasley.- aseguró.

-Yo tampoco, tranquila. Pero¿no crees que es un tanto _freak_? De no querer siquiera pensar en decir lo que sentíamos, pasamos a una guerra silenciosa de engaños.- reflexionó.

-No es tan serio. Es sólo un juego. Ellos saben que nosotros actuamos y nosotros sabemos que ellos actúan. No es más que un _casting: _quien actúe mejor, quedará seleccionado.-

°°°°°

_1 semana antes... _

-Bien. Ya estamos aquí. ¿Me puedes decir de una vez qué es lo que estás pensando?- reclamó Ron, entrando en el departamento de Ginny.

-Es mentira.- dijo ella, de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que salen. Es mentira.- repitió.

-¿Mentira¿Porqué mentirían?-

-Ron... ¿cuándo te darás cuenta de las cosas? Hermione te ama, más que a nadie en este mundo.- la pelirroja pausó un momento, mientras veía la cara de su hermano sonrojarse.

-¿Y eso a que viene?-

-A que sería incapaz de salir con alguien más cuando te quiere como lo hace. Y menos con Harry.-

-¿Porqué no¿Porqué no puede simplemente cansase de esperarme y decidir empezar algo con alguien más¿Y quién mejor que el traidor de Harry, sabiendo lo mucho que la quiero, para hacerlo?.- terminó, ya rojo, pero de furia.

No podía creer que Harry le hubiera echo aquello. Sabiendo lo mucho que él quería a Hermione, no podía creer que su mejor amigo estuviera saliendo con ella.

-Porque Hermione no es así, Ron.- explicó Ginny. –Hermione sabe que yo quiero a Harry y ella te quiere a ti. Jamás haría algo como esto, con lo que todos salimos perdiendo. Esto es mentira.- repitió.

-¿Para qué mentirían?.-

-Celos, Ron. Celos.- contestó la pelirroja, caminando hacia la sala de estar. Una vez allí, se sentó pasadamente sobre un sillón.

-¿Celos?- preguntó su hermano, siguiéndola.

-Sí, celos. Ella quiere darte celos con Harry para que tú le demuestres que la quieres. Porque, déjame decirte, que ya la sabe. Ella no es tan ciega como tú.- respondió, sacándose los zapatos y arrojándolos lejos.

-Un momento.- dijo Ron, tomando asiento junto a su hermana. –¡Esto es una conspiración!- exclamó dramáticamente. Continuó hablando, por encima de las risas de Ginny. –Eso tiene bastante sentido. Ellos se hacen los novios, para que nosotros tengamos celos. Tú de Harry, yo de Hermione.-

-¿Yo de Harry?- preguntó la pelirroja extrañada, dejando de reír.

-Si.- contestó Ron. –No te lo dije nunca, pero él también te quiere muchísimo. No te lo dije porque quería que el mismo fuera quien te lo dijera, pero viendo como van las cosas, supongo que el muy cobarde no lo iba a hacer nunca.-

-¿En serio?.- quiso saber Ginny, ilusionada. Aquella revelación, hacia encajar las piezas aún mejor. Y le decía a ella que su amor platónico finalmente había respondido.

-Si.- confirmó Ron.

-Entonces, esto cobra más sentido aún.- empezó ella. –Ellos, cobardes, no quieren decir lo que sienten por nosotros. Nosotros, cobardes, tampoco queremos decirlo. Entonces, ellos, antes de decirlo, cobardes, nos dan celos, para que nosotros, cobardes, lo digamos de una vez por todas.- guardó silencio por escasos segundos. –Pero no les daremos el gusto¿o sí?.-

-Claro que no.- negó Ron.

-Perfecto. Entonces, lo que nos queda a nosotros, es fingir que hemos creído su historia, pero que su romance no nos interesa en absoluto.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Indiferencia, simplemente. _Que bien lo tuyo con Harry, Hermione. De verdad me alegra mucho que ustedes dos estén juntos._- dijo Ginny, fingiendo que hablaba con su amiga. –No son de acero. En algún momento, la tensión los matará y se quebrarán. No durarán demasiado tiempo. ¿Estás dispuesto a llevar esto adelante, hermano?- preguntó en tono solemne, como sometiendo a juramento al pelirrojo.

-Absolutamente.-

°°°°°

Tercer capitulo, adentro.

En este momento, debería estar estudiando las corrientes colonizadoras en América. Pero, evidentemente, corregir el tercer capítulo me sedujo mucho más.

Y creo que ha quedado bastante bien.

Desde ahora, la cosa empieza a ponerse interesante :-).

Dejen reviews!

Saludos!


	4. Capitulo 4

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado. Sin fines de lucro. **

Capitulo 4

_El antiguo y nuevo amor del Niño que Vivió _

_Por Rita Skeeter _

_Se ha dicho mucho acerca de la vida amorosa del famoso Harry Potter, conocido por vencer dos veces al Innombrable, hace 20 años y nuevamente hace 4. _

_Sin embargo, nunca se ha llegado a una conclusión definitiva. En los tiempos de Potter en Hogwarts, se rumoreó acerca de una atracción fuerte que el muchacho sentía por una alumna de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang, un año mayor que él. _

_Pero esta teoría fue rápidamente refutada cuando, durante el cuarto año de estudios del joven, se conoció la relación que mantenía con su amiga desde primero, Hermione Granger. Aparentemente, esta relación no prosperó, pues no se conoció otra información más que la inicial._

_Luego, el CV(1) amoroso de Harry Potter enlistó a Ginny Weasley (hermana de otro de sus mejores amigos, Ronald Weasley), con quien, se dijo, mantuvo un lazo afectivo durante sexto año._

_Desafortunadamente, este romance tampoco perduró en el tiempo, ya que, a los pocos meses, se conoció una información según la que la joven Weasley había decidido abandonar la relación, debido a motivos que nunca fueron revelados. _

_Hoy, Harry Potter tiene un nuevo amor. El nombre de la afortunada es, una vez más, Hermione Granger._

_Al parecer, la muchacha, de veintidós años, tiene un poder especial de atracción sobre el sexo masculino. Su experiencia amorosa también constituye una larga lista, en la que figuran nombres tan importantes como el de Viktor Krum, o el de Harry Potter mismo. _

_Esta es información absolutamente confirmada, inclusive por los protagonistas de esta historia. Ellos han declarado que están muy bien juntos y que confían en que su relación durará bastante más que la anterior, cuya existencia han reconocido finalmente, después de siete años. _

°°°°°

-¿Has leído esto, Harry?- preguntó Hermione desde la cocina de su casa.

-Si, ya lo leí.- respondió él, dejando su abrigo en el perchero de la entrada. –No creo que sea demasiado catastrófico. Después de todo, es lo que le pediste¿o no?-

-Nadie dijo que fuera malo. Es perfecto, Harry. Pienso que es una excelente jugada a nuestro favor. Sólo que nos obliga a tomar esto más en serio. Ya no es sólo entre nosotros cuatro. Ahora, está todo el mundo involucrado.-

-Es cierto. Supongo que ya no podremos salir a ningún lado sin algún fotógrafo detrás nuestro.-dijo Harry, abriendo la heladera y sacando la jarra de jugo de naranjas exprimidas de la misma, para luego llenar un vaso y tomar todo su contenido de un trago.

-¿Cómo te fue en el examen?- quiso saber ella, cerrando _El Profeta_ y girándose hacia su amigo.

-Bien, supongo. No tenía mayor dificultad- contó él, vaciando por segunda vez el vaso de jugo.

-¿Cómo crees que hayan tomado esto los pelirrojos?- cuestionó Hermione pícaramente, plantando una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro y levantando una ceja.

-No lo sé. Pero supongo que no tardaremos en enterarnos.-

°°°°°

-¿Has leído esto, Ron!- preguntó Ginny exaltada, entrando en el departamento de su hermano.

-¿El Profeta? Si. –asintió el aludido con la cabeza. –Lo he leído.-

-Qué descarados. ¿Cómo van a ir a pedirle a Skeeter que escriba esto? Eso es una jugada sucia¿no crees?- la pelirroja pausó un momento, furiosa. –Además, los muy desconsiderados me involucraron en esta porquería.- agregó, blandiendo el ejemplar de diario de aquél día. –Como si yo hubiera salido con Harry. _A los pocos meses, se conoció una información según la que la joven Weasley había decidido abandonar la relación, debido a motivos que nunca fueron revelados._- leyó. -¿De dónde ha sacado eso? Descarado.- repitió, indignada, antes de susurrar un _ya quisiera yo_ que ni siquiera Ron logró escuchar.

-Vamos, Gin.- pidió Ron. –No te pongas así. Es precisamente eso lo que quieren que hagas. No les des el gusto.-

-Tú lo dices porque no aparecen involucrado en este maldito artículo.- repuso ella, golpeando con el dorso se su mano el diario.

-No te vas a morir por unos cuantos rumores. Además, mira ese nombre.- señaló el _Rita Skeeter_ bajo el titular. –Ya nadie le cree a esa embustera. Creo que es una carta baja para ellos.-

-¿Cómo dices¿Carta baja? Con esto, hacen más crédula su mentira. Con esto, involucran a todo el mundo que haya leído esto.- explicó, agitando el ejemplar frente a la cara de su hermano. –Con esto, nos obligan a reconocerlo delante de todo el mundo. Ya no es sólo con ellos. Ahora el campo de batalla se ha ampliado.-

Colocó la azucarera que estaba frente a ella en la mesa un poco más a la derecha. Tomó de la alacena el recipiente que contenía el café y lo llevó también a la mesa, poniéndolo frente a la azucarera.

-Estos son los dos frentes.- explicó. –La azucarera, nosotros; el café, ellos.- continuó. –En este momento, parece que somos iguales¿o no?- preguntó, señalando el tamaño de los recipientes. –Pero¿qué pasaría...?- agregó, acercando con su mano una serie de tarritos de especias hacia el recipiente con café, poniéndolos detrás del mismo. –Ahora, luego de este maldito artículo- dijo, tomando el diario nuevamente entre sus manos –tienen a todos estos- señaló los tarritos –detrás suyo, sirviéndoles de sostén¿entiendes?-

-Creo que si. A raíz de esta patraña –concluyó Ron, señalando con su dedo la noticia del día –tienen un ejército más amplio y mayor resistencia, contra nosotros, que somos una simple azucarera, sin especias.- terminó, con una mueca.

-Exactamente. Porque la gente también cree que están juntos. Y esa mentira es aún más creíble por esto: _Esta es información absolutamente confirmada, inclusive por los protagonistas de esta historia. Ellos han declarado que están muy bien juntos y que confían en que su relación durará bastante más que la anterior, cuya existencia han reconocido finalmente, después de siete años.- _leyó. –Ahora, todo el mundo pensará que están juntos y, lo que es aún peor, que ya lo habían estado. Es una carta alta para ellos, porque ponen más presión a nuestra actuación.-

-Entonces, nosotros debemos ejercer presión también. No dejaremos que nos aplasten.- afirmó Ron, levantándose bruscamente de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Estaba tomando todo aquel circo muy en serio y debía reconocer que le resultaba sumamente divertido.

-Pero¿cómo?.- preguntó Ginny. –No se me ocurre nada que podamos hacer para...- agregó, moviendo los tarritos con especias lejos de su representación del "campo de batalla". -¿Cómo podemos hacer para neutralizar su frente y quedar equiparados nuevamente?-

-Luna.- respondió Ron, sonriente. Sin dar ningún tipo de explicación, salió disparado de la habitación, en dirección al cuarto en el que estaba instalada su computadora, su teléfono y su pequeña biblioteca.

Ginny lo miró extrañada, pero luego lo siguió inmediatamente.

Cuando llegó al cuarto informático, Ron estaba con el tubo inalámbrico del teléfono en su oreja.

-¿Qué..?- empezó, para ser cortada rápidamente por la mano de su hermano, levantada en el aire, frente a su cara.

-¿Luna?-preguntó el pelirrojo al tubo. -¿Cómo estás?... También... Oye, necesito que nos hagas un favor... Bueno, no puedo adelantarte mucho por teléfono¿podemos encontrarnos esta tarde?... Si... ¿Dónde?... Perfecto...- asentía mientas la rubia le respondía desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica. –Muchas gracias, Luna... Si, nos vemos esta tarde... Adiós, gracias.-

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestionó Ginny, ansiosa.

-Ya lo verás.- contestó su hermano simplemente, sonriendo maliciosamente.

°°°°°

-Bueno, ustedes dirán.- empezó Luna, tomando con su sorbete un trago de su jugo de naranjas.

Estaban los tres, Luna, Ron y Ginny, sentados en una mesa de un bar en el Londres muggle.

-Esto es un poco largo de explicar.- dijo Ron. –Supongo que empieza con el artículo que salió en _El Profeta_ esta mañana. ¿Lo has leído?- preguntó a Luna.

-No. Yo no leo las mentiras que salen en ese _diarucho_.-

Ginny sacó de su bolsillo el recorte del diario de aquella mañana y se lo extendió a Luna. Ella lo tomó entre sus manos y sus ojos pasearon por la superficie del papel durante cortos minutos.

-¿Saliste con Harry!- exclamó a Ginny, llamando la atención de los demás comensales presentes en el bar.

Como respuesta, Ginny pronunció un _Shhh_ para que bajara la voz.

-No, eso es mentira.- respondió. –Seguramente Harry hizo poner eso para que yo me enojara más aún.-

-¿Harry hizo poner?.- cuestionó la rubia, confundida. –No estoy entendiendo nada.- confesó finalmente, abatida.

-Bueno, esto va a ser un poco largo.- dijo Ron, pasando una mano por su cabello. –Te vamos a contar todo, pero primero debes prometer que no vas a decirle nada nadie¿está bien?-

-Prometido-

°°°°°

_3 días más tarde..._

-¡Harry!- exclamó Hermione, al borde del colapso nervioso, a través del tubo telefónico.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó él a su vez, con voz adormilada.

-Si, quien más.- respondió la morena, nerviosa. -¿Todavía no te has enterado, no es cierto?-

-¿De qué?- de repente, su voz sonaba más despierta.

-No, no te has enterado.- confirmó Hermione, soltando un profundo suspiro. –Mejor ven a mi casa. Estas no son de las noticias que se dan por teléfono.- terminó dramáticamente.

-¿Qué pasó? Vamos, no me preocupes así.- pidió Harry.

-Hemos recibido un contra-ataque. Mejor ven rápido.-

-Bueno, prepara la chimenea.- dijo él, antes de colgar.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Harry Potter se sacudía el hollín de la ropa, producto de un poco exitoso viaje mediante polvos flú, que lo había revolcado por el piso y roto los anteojos, como tantas veces antes.

-Creo que nunca aprenderé a usar esto.- comentó.

-Mira esto.- ordenó Hermione, arrojándole una revista enrollada en forma cilíndrica.

Harry tomó la revista entre sus manos y la estiró, dejando a la vista la tapa de _El Quisquilloso_:

_¡RUPTURA!_

Debajo, había una fotografía de Hermione y de él, la misma que había salido hacía unos días en _El Profeta_. Una línea roja en forma de rayo había sido superpuesta a la imagen, entre los dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, confundido, finalmente.

-El contra-ataque.- respondió Hermione simplemente. –Luna debe haberlos ayudado.- agregó, dejándose caer pesadamente en el sillón de la sala, frente a la chimenea por la que minutos antes había llegado Harry. –Página 10.- indicó, con un movimiento de su mano hacia la revista que Harry aún tenía entre sus manos.

Él abrió el ejemplar y pasó rápidamente al folio diez, en el que había otra fotografía de los dos, también dividida por una línea similar a la de la tapa, a un lado de un gran texto en letras negras:

_Corto amor _

_Por Karen Souza_

_Hace tan sólo unos días, en una publicación multitudinaria en Londres, el diario _El Profeta_ anunciaba el renacido romance entre Hermione Granger y el niño-que-mató-al-Innombrable o el niño-que-vivió, más conocido como Harry Potter. _

_Sin embargo, fuentes confidenciales han anunciado ayer por la noche que dicho romance ha terminado por razones que aún no han salido a la luz, pero que tendrían que ver con una infidelidad por parte del joven Potter, descubierto con las manos en la masa por su ahora ex-novia Hermione Granger. _

_Nuestras fuentes han informado que la tercera en discordia sería Cho Chang, con quien Potter mantuvo una relación amorosa durante su quinto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_La muchacha, de 22 años, uno más que el joven Harry, que había viajado a Portugal al termino de sus estudios escolares, habría regresado hace unas semanas y se supone que, desde entonces, ha mantenido encuentros clandestinos con el muchacho en cuestión._

El texto seguía por dos páginas más, pero Harry ya había leído suficiente.

-Y lamento decirte que no es todo.- anunció Hermione, extendiéndole otro papel. –Nota de Ginny.- aclaró, con un mueca torcida en su rostro.

_Querida Hermione, _

_¿Has visto la portada de _El Quisquilloso_ de esta semana¿Es verdad lo que dice sobre Harry y tú? Responde pronto. _

_Confundida, Gin._

Harry no pudo más que reír. Hermione lo miró como queriéndolo matar con los ojos. Él noto su expresión e hizo un gesto con su mano.

-Vamos, no puedes enojarte por esto.- dijo, blandiendo la nota de Ginny en el aire. -¿No ves que quiere que te enojes más de lo que ya estás? No le des el gusto, por favor Hermione.- pidió. –Ahora, lo más importante es volver a cargar el cañón y apuntar mejor. No se trata más que de eso.-

-¿Y qué es lo que vamos a hacer con esto?- preguntó, tomando la revista del suelo, a donde había ido a parar después de que Harry la leyera. –Ahora, todo el mundo pensará que es cierto toda esta patraña de Cho y demás.-

-No si nos mostramos más en público. Así, sólo quedará como prensa sensacionalista y nadie le prestará atención.-

-Si, eso es cierto. Además, no creo que mucha gente haya comprado esto.-

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_En ese mismo momento, en el puesto de revistas mágicas de la esquina..._

El vendedor hablaba por teléfono.

-¿Marvin?... Si, soy Vincent... Necesito que me mandes más ejemplares de _El Quisquilloso_... Si, se está vendiendo como pólvora en guerra... Bien espero el envío, gracias.-

_Cinco minutos más tarde..._

-¿Marvin? Vincent de nuevo... Si, necesito más copias... No, manda dos tiradas... creo que la gente no va a dejar de comprar esto...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bueno, dejemos esto de lado.- dijo Harry, sentándose al lado de su amiga. –Creo que es momento de que tomemos medidas más drásticas¿no crees?-

-Si..- respondió, dubitativa.

-¿Qué te pasa?-

-Es sólo que pensé que sería más fácil ganarles. Claro que no pensé en que son los últimos Weasley...-

-No digo que será fácil, pero creo que tenemos posibilidades de aunque sea dar un buen partido. Después de todo, esto es sólo un juego, como tú dijiste.-

-Sí, sólo un juego...-

°°°°°

1: CV es la abreviatura de Curriculum Vitae (currículo de vida en latín), una lista de todas las experiencias laborales que cada persona tiene, y que presenta cada vez que quiere conseguir un trabajo nuevo.

He aquí el cuarto capitulo. Estoy actualizando de a poco porque, a pesar de que tengo bastantes capítulos escritos, quiero asegurarme de que todo encaje como en un relojito suizo.

Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya terminé de corregir el cuarto y ya está aquí.

Ahora, respuestas a los reviews:

**Aseneth**: Bueno, espero estar cumpliendo con las expectativas ). Muchas gracias por leer!

**YOGINNY**: Me alegra muchísimo que te siga gustando, en serio. Gracias por leer!

**Srita-Lunática**: Si, Ginny es un muy buen personaje y creo que por eso es que me gusta tanto. Pero en fin... Prometo que cuando tenga un rato libre, paso por tu fic. Gracias por leer!

**Eri mond licht**: Bueno, la continuación ya está acá. Espero que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer!

**SpyWitch**: Mi Agus! Cómo estás? Hace mucho que no hablamos! Bueno, me encanta que sigas leyendo, a pesar de que las parejas no sean de tu total (o parcial, no sé) agrado ). Estamos hablando. Beso!

**Anahí:** Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que con este pase lo mismo. Gracias por seguir leyendo!

El teléfono está sonando incansablemente, con mis amigas esperándome del otro lado del tubo para ir a bailar (Al fin, después de 6 meses! Esto es increíble...). Así que mejor me voy.

Dejen reviews!

Saludos!


	5. Capitulo 5

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado. Sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 5**

-¿Qué sugieres que hagamos, entonces?- preguntó Hermione levantándose del sillón que compartía con Harry.

-No lo sé.- respondió él. –Creo que con salir como amigos cariñosos por la calle bastara para ponernos al frente de esta... ¿competencia?-

-¿Competencia? Creo que esto es más parecido a un duelo de gladiadores en un foro romano que a una simple competencia. Involucramos a todo Londres. ¿No te parece que dejó de ser una competencia tonta entre nosotros cuatro?-

-No. Sigue siendo lo mismo que cuando empezó. El que la gente se haya involucrado no es más que la prueba de que los medios de comunicación tienen más influencia sobre ellos de la que debería tener.-

-¿Y eso¿Desde cuando haces análisis políticos del cuarto poder?- cuestionó ella, divertida.

-No te burles. Si hay algo que he aprendido en la Academia, es que no todo son hechizos. Hay que desarrollar también esto y pensar por uno mismo- contestó, señalándose la sien.

-Me parece bien. Es un buen objetivo. ¿Quieres algo para desayunar?.- ofreció la joven, caminando a la cocina.

-Bueno.- accedió, siguiéndola.

-¿Qué?-

-No lo sé. Lo que estés por tomar tú, da igual.-

-Como quieras.-

Hermione abrió su heladera y extrajo tres envases diferentes: de mermelada de duraznos, de cerezas y de dulce de leche.

Harry miró extrañado este último y lo tomó entre sus manos.

-¿Y esto?.- preguntó intrigado, girando el envase con los dedos y leyendo los ingredientes del contenido desconocido.

-Oh, se supone que no deberías ver eso.- comentó ella, sacándole el tarro de las manos bruscamente y guardándolo nuevamente en la heladera.

Harry levantó una ceja en señal de confusión y Hermione soltó un largo suspiro.

-Parecerá estúpido, pero acordamos que no se lo diríamos a nadie.- explicó con total naturalidad, como si Harry tuviera que comprender aquello.

El gesto de su amigo se intensificó y ella decidió explicar propiamente las cosas.

-¿Recuerdas el viaje que hice a la Argentina con Ginny, en el verano en que ella terminó Hogwarts?(1)- Harry asintió. –Bueno, entre las tantas cosas que encontramos allí, conocimos al que sería nuestra perdición.- abrió el artefacto de nuevo y extrajo del mismo el envase que había guardado momentos antes. –El Señor Dulce de Leche.- anunció.

El moreno apretó los dientes en un intento sobrehumano por contener esa carcajada que pedía a gritos salir de su garganta. Tras unos segundos de lucha, una risa estridente salió de sus labios, sin que él tuviera posibilidad alguna de retenerla.

Hermione esperó paciente a que su acceso de burla terminara, aún con el envase en su mano derecha.

-¿El... Señor... Dulce de... Leche?- preguntó al tiempo que intentaba inhalar aire por su boca.

-Si.- respondió ella, seria. –No sé si lo recordarás, pero Gin y yo volvimos con... unos kilos de más.- continuó, avergonzada. –Acordamos guardar el secreto de nuestra nueva adicción y pusimos como excusa el cambio de horario y la mala alimentación durante el viaje a nuestra nueva figura.- agregó.

-Eso es algo completamente estúpido.- dijo Harry, dejando de reír.

-No lo creo. Nos preocupaba bastante que pudieran pensar ustedes de nuestro nuevo figurín cuando regresamos. ¿Sabes? No parece, pero nos preocupamos mucho por cómo nos vemos, nosotras las mujeres.-

-Pienso que estabas muy bonita cuando regresaron.- confesó Harry inconscientemente.

Cuando se dio cuanta de lo que había dicho, no podía creerlo. ¿De dónde había salido ese comentario?

-¿Sí? Bueno, muchas gracias.- escuchó a Hermione responderle, mientras ponía pan a tostar.

Parpadeó un par de veces, aún preguntándose el porqué de su comentario.

-Debo irme.- dijo de repente, aún confundido.

-¿Qué¿Porqué¿Te estoy preparando un delicioso desayuno y tu te vas?- replicó Hermione, haciéndose la ofendida.

-No.. No...- balbuceó él como respuesta. –Debo irme.- repitió.

Sin más, desapareció de allí con un leve ruido.

°°°°°

-Bueno, creo que podrías ir a buscarme esta tarde a mi entrenamiento.- dijo Hermione, a través de la línea telefónica. –Ginny estará allí.- agregó ante el silencio de su amigo.

-Si, supongo que estará bien mostrarnos delante de ella.- guardó silencio por cortos minutos. –Aunque debo reconocer que ya quiero que esto termine. Pasaron sólo dos semanas, pero estoy empezando a cansarme de este teatro. Cada vez que la veo, mis ganas de abrazarla y besarla se incrementan más y más.- confesó.

-Te entiendo. A mí me pasa lo mismo con Ron. –reconoció ella. –Pero no puedes negar que nosotros pasamos muy buen tiempo juntos también.-

-Si, pero no es lo mismo, Mione. Tú eres como mi hermana.- aclaró él, sintiendo un nudo gigante formándose en su garganta.

Sin poder evitarlo, recordó lo que le había dicho a su amiga la mañana anterior. _Pienso que estabas muy bonita cuando regresaron. _¿Porqué no había sido _Pienso que estaban muy bonitas cuando regresaron_ o _Pienso que Ginny se veía especialmente bella cuando regresaron_¿Porqué había dicho _estabas_?

-Si, tú también lo eres para mí, Harry.- escuchó a Hermione responder desde el otro lado del tubo. –Pero lamento decirte que ya nos hemos metido demasiado en esto. No creo que haya posibilidad de salir ilesos.-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. Pero¿no podemos sólo blandir la bandera blanca y pedir paz?- propuso, temeroso de la reacción de ella.

-¿Y rendirme ante los Weasley!- estalló Hermione. –Estás completamente loco.- agregó.

-Está bien, como quieras. Llevaremos esto hasta el final si así lo deseas.- aceptó, resignado.

Hermione calló.

-Bueno...- empezó, vacilante, luego de unos breves minutos. –Si quieres que terminemos con esto, lo haremos. No quiero que te veas sometido a un capricho mío.- dijo, con voz inocente.

-Hermione, no uses esa voz conmigo.- advirtió Harry. –Sé que no pararás hasta que acepte continuar, así que no gastes más tus palabras. Llevaremos esto hasta el final.- aseguró.

-Gracias, Harry.- agradeció ella. –Sabes que esto significa mucho para mí¿no es cierto?-

-Sí, lo sé. Por eso lo hago.-

-¿No lo haces por Ginny también?-

-En un principio, sí.- reconoció. –Pero ya no. Creo que ahora sería capaz de decirle todo, sin importarme el rechazo ni cualquier otra cosa.-

-¿Y porqué ese cambio de parecer?- preguntó la joven.

-No lo sé.- se sinceró él. –Creo que el hecho de haberla visto aunque sea un poco celosa en el Caldero aquel día me hizo comprender que le importo, aunque sea un poco, a pesar de que tú ya me lo habías dicho.-

-Me parece muy bien.- Hermione pausó unos momentos y prosiguió. –Escucha, tengo una propuesta que hacerte.- anunció. –Seguiremos con esto una semana más. Si para entonces las cosas siguen iguales, nos rendiremos¿sí?-

-¿Porqué?- quiso saber él.

-Aprecio mucho que estés haciendo esto por mí, y no quiero que te veas obligado a hacerlo por tiempo indefinido, hasta que yo decida que ha sido suficiente. Si las cosas siguen iguales de aquí a una semana, me tragaré mi orgullo y le diré todo a Ron.-

-¿De verdad?- preguntó Harry, esperanzado.

-Sí. Tenlo por seguro.- prometió.

-Creo que esta conversación se ha tornado un tanto filosófica.- dijo él, luego de unos segundos de silencio. -¿Dónde entrenan esta tarde?-

-Donde siempre, en el polideportivo del centro.-

-Bien. ¿A qué hora paso a buscarte?-

-Terminamos cerca de las cinco. Nunca se sabe si antes o después.-

-Por las dudas, cuatro y media estoy ahí.- aseguró el ojiverde. –Después de todo, me gusta verte jugar.-

Lo había echo otra vez. _Me gusta verte jugar. _¿De dónde estaban saliendo esos comentarios poco apropiados para una amiga?

-Bueno, te veo allí entonces.- respondió Hermione, aparentemente sin notar el supuesto comentario inapropiado de su amigo.

-Si...-

-Gracias por hacer esto por mí, Harry. En serio.-

-Basta. Ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir. Deja de agradecer, por favor. Bien sabes que lo detesto.-

-Sí, lo sé. Gracias, Harry.-

-No es nada, y lo sabes. Deja de agradecer.-

-Está bien, como quieras. Te veo esta tarde. Adiós.-

-Adiós, Mione.-

°°°°°

Cuando llegó al polideportivo, el entrenamiento aún no había terminado.

El grupo de handball al que asistían Hermione y Ginny cada semana, desde que habían regresado de la Argentina, estaba dividiéndose en dos equipos de siete personas cada uno. (2)

Casualmente, la morena y la pelirroja eran las capitanas de cada uno de ellos.

Harry bordeó la cancha por detrás de los arcos y tomó asiento en un banco de madera, parecido a los que había en las plazas, preparado para ver un buen partido.

Mientras Hermione ordenaba a su equipo antes de comenzar el encuentro, miró a su alrededor y vio a Harry sentado en el banco. Le sonrió y saludó con la mano, mirando de reojo a Ginny, quien acomodaba a sus jugadoras en su mitad de cancha.

Al sonido del silbato del arbitro, el partido comenzó y Harry tuvo un _flash_ de sus días en Hogwarts, cuando solía jugar al _Quidditch. _

Las jóvenes se movían con gracia, pero también con rudeza y determinación.

De vez en cuando, Hermione atrapaba bolas en contra-ataque (3) y anotaba goles imperdibles, ganándose miradas devastadoras por parte del equipo de Ginny y, más que nada, de parte de su capitana.

Al notar la actitud de la pelirroja, Harry sonrió para sí.

Cuando Hermione llevó a cabo una jugada especialmente difícil, colándose por entre medio de dos defensoras del equipo contrario, realizando una finta (4) digna de mundial, y metió un gol desde el aire mediante un tiro suspendido (5), Harry se levantó efusivamente de su asiento, aplaudiendo exageradamente a su amiga.

-¡Bravo, bravo!- gritaba. –Ésa es mi chica.- remató.

Ginny lo miró con furia, incrédula, mientras corría a su puesto en la mitad de cancha para el saque desde el medio.

Hermione lo miró mientras marchaba a la defensa en la línea de seis metros(6), riéndose a carcajadas ante la actitud de su amigo y la cara de su amiga pelirroja. _Si que la hiciste, Harry._

El partido siguió su curso.

Hermione metió otros tantos goles, pero Ginny tampoco se quedaba atrás. El encuentro estaba empatado y parecía más un duelo entre las dos muchachas que un partido común y corriente.

Para echar más leña a la cabeza de la pelirroja, Harry seguía alentando efusivamente a la que se suponía su novia, a lo que Hermione respondía con sonrisas pícaras y besos enviados por el aire.

Luego de otros diez minutos, el equipo de Hermione había sacado una ventaja de cinco goles, por lo que el arbitro del partido, y profesor del grupo, dio por terminado el encuentro, robándole a Ginny la mirada más asesina que se hubiera visto jamás. El haber sido derrotada por la morena no ayudaba a mantener su cordura, ya vapuleada por la actitud de cierto ojiverde que había estado observando el partido desde los bancos al costado de la cancha.

Al sonido del silbato, las jóvenes detuvieron su juego y aplaudieron (7).

Hermione miró a Ginny, vacilante, mientras las demás jugadoras caminaban a los vestuarios. Una idea pareció gestarse en su mente y representarse en su cara, mediante una sonrisa macabra.

-¡Harry!- exclamó, corriendo hacia él. Cuando estuvo frente a su pseudo-novio, se detuvo en seco. –Oh, disculpa que no pueda abrazarte, amor.- dijo en tono meloso, lo suficientemente alto como para que la pelirroja la escuchara. –Mira cómo estoy.- agregó, señalando su remera, empapada de sudor y haciendo _puchero_ con la boca, guiñándole un descarado ojo al joven.

-Bueno, creo que eso no me importa.- respondió él, también con intenciones de que Ginny lo escuchara claramente. A pesar de que había decidido que ya no era necesario darle celos para que pasara algo entre ellos, había llegado a la conclusión de que hacerla sufrir un poco sería divertido.

Se acercó seductoramente a Hermione, mirando a la más pequeña de los Weasley, quien observaba atenta la escena, por el rabillo del ojo.

Tomó a su amiga por la cintura y pasó su mano libre por su nuca, acercándola a él. Sonriendo para sí, la besó apasionadamente, provocando que la furia que la pelirroja sentía por dentro se incrementara más aún.

Cuando se separó de Hermione, volteó su vista hacia la derecha y vio que Ginny ya había desaparecido de allí.

-Granger y Potter, dos; los Weasley, uno-

°°°°°

1: Sinceramente, no sé de donde viene esta atracción de los personajes de mis historias por Buenos Aires. Creo que es porque vi a muchos británicos en los últimos meses caminando por mis calles...

2: En los equipos de handball, hay siete posiciones: el central, los dos laterales, las dos puntas, el circulador y el arquero.

3: El contra-ataque, en handball, se considera cuando uno de los equipos está atacando al arco contrario y la defensa del equipo atacado roba la pelota, iniciando el ataque hacia el arco del equipo que había atacado primero.

4: Una finta se da en un juego uno a uno, atacante-defensor, en el ataque de uno de los dos equipos. Consiste básicamente en un cambio de dirección y velocidad del atacante para sobrepasar al defensor: se ataca por el lado izquierdo (o derecho, depende si el atacante es diestro o zurdo) y se cambia rápidamente el peso del cuerpo hacia el pie contrario, en este caso el derecho, para girar el cuerpo y poder atacar por la derecha.

5: En una cancha de handball, el área en que un jugador puede entrar para tirar al arco está delimitada por una línea curva a seis metros del mismo.

Mediante un tiro suspendido, un jugador puede invadir esta área, siempre y cuando no tenga la pelota en la mano cuando sus pies tocan el suelo otra vez, por más que caiga dentro del área.

El tiro se realiza dando tres pasos (los reglamentarios que se pueden dar con la pelota en la mano) y saltando, tratando de ganar la mayor altura para sobrepasar el bloqueo de la defensa. Con esto, se logra un tiro más cerca del arco, más preciso y con mayor intensidad, con lo que es muchísimo más difícil para el arquero atajarlo.

6: La línea que delimita el área que un jugador puede invadir. Se llama así porque está dibujada, justamente, a seis metros del arco en la cancha.

7¿Cómo cuando los niños de voley cuando marcan tanto?

Bien, el quinto capitulo original era mucho más largo, así que decidí cortarlo en dos. Por lo tanto, espero poder terminar de corregir pronto el capitulo seis y publicarlo lo antes posible.

En caso de que esto no suceda antes del sábado, día del GRAN evento, lamento comunicar que la actualización tardará muuuuuuuuucho más. Creo que la lectura del _Half-Blood Prince_ consumirá mi tiempo desde el sábado hasta que empiecen mis clases otra vez.

Pero prometo hacer lo posible por publicar el próximo capitulo antes del sábado.

Ahora, las respuestas a sus reviews:

**SpyWitch:** Y seguimos sin hablar! Buuu! Pero en fin... Bueno, me alegra muchísimo que te guste :-). En serio. A mi también me gusta tu nueva historia, así que hicimos intercambio en gusto de shipers, aunque sea por un rato! Jaja. Besote!

**PaLoMiA VoLDy:** Bueno, muchas gracias por haber leído The Scientist y por estar leyendo esta historia ahora. Me alegra mucho que te guste. Gracias por leer! 

**YOGINNY: **Ya habrá noticias con respecto a Cho. Con respecto a tu historia, prometo pasar cuando tenga un mínimo rato. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Ginny Potter W:** Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegra que te hayan gustado los capítulos anteriores y espero que éste también lo haya echo.

Ahora sí, me despido de todos ustedes. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo esto!

Dejen reviews!

Saludos!


	6. Capitulo 6

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado. Sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 6**

Hermione reía desenfrenada.

-Eso estuvo más que bien, Harry.- felicitó.

-Bueno, para eso estoy.- comentó él, sonriendo al recordar la cara de Ginny cuando lo vio besar a Hermione.

-Gracias, Harry.-

-Deja ya de decir gracias, por favor.- pidió, alejándose un poco de ella. –No es una palabra que me guste escuchar todo el tiempo.-

-Como quieras. Pero de verdad te agradezco mucho que estés haciendo esto por mí. Venir hasta aquí, besarme delante de Gin... creo que es pedirte demasiado. –

-Ya te he dicho que lo estoy haciendo porque eres como mi hermana y necesitas mi ayuda. No hay nada que importe más que eso ahora.-

Hermione vaciló unos momentos, pero enseguida sonrió de nuevo

-Bien, creo que debo ir a las duchas.- dijo, mirándose la remera. –Esto da asco de verdad.- agregó con una mueca.

-Te espero aquí.- anunció Harry, sentándose de nuevo en el banco desde donde había visto el partido.

Su amiga caminó hasta los vestuarios y entró en los mismos, dejándolo sólo allí afuera.

Durante los diez minutos siguientes, Harry tuvo tiempo de pensar en todo lo que sucedía.

Hermione le daba la posibilidad de terminar con todo aquello en ese momento, pero él bien sabía que ella realmente no quería hacerlo. Al contrario de lo que le sucedía a él, la morena no tenía la valentía suficiente para decirle a Ron lo que sentía por él.

¿Qué podría hacer para solucionar aquel embrollo? No podía negar que se divertía muchísimo viendo a los Weasley luchar con ellos, pero había algo que lo empezaba a preocupar.

Durante el partido, observando a Hermione, había pensado también en sus comentarios inconscientes referentes a su amiga. No tenía idea de dónde podían estar saliendo, pero tenía la certeza de que no podían ser un buen indicio.

Estaba absolutamente seguro que amaba a Ginny pero¿qué le sucedía con Hermione?

Él decía que la veía como a una hermana. Pero¿realmente la veía sólo como a una amiga¿Realmente no tenía ninguna otra intención con ella?

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar aquellos confusos pensamientos de su mente. Lo mejor era dejar que las aguas fluyeran.

Vio a Ginny salir de los vestuarios, con un bolso plateado colgado por el brazo. Vio con claridad cómo ella dudaba el acercarse a él o no. Pudo dilucidar un momento de duda existencial en su rostro, hasta que alguna de las dos partes ganó y la pelirroja caminó resuelta hacia él.

Mientras ella caminaba en dirección directa al banco en que estaba sentado, Harry sintió una ola de incontenible deseo por su cuerpo, envolviéndolo. Era tan bonita...

-Hey, tú.- llamó Ginny. –El besador descarado.-

-¿Cómo estas, Gin?-preguntó él amablemente, con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro.

-Creo que tú estás muchísimo mejor que yo.- respondió, parándose frente al ojiverde.

-No lo sé.- repuso Harry, parándose y sacándole una cabeza de ventaja en estatura. –No tengo la más mínima idea de cómo está tu situación amorosa.- susurró provocativamente, acercándose un poco más al cuerpo de la pelirroja.

Una voz en su mente le decía que parara inmediatamente con lo que estaba haciendo. Pero su cuerpo parecía estar funcionando completamente desconectado de su cerebro, actuando por instinto.

Un instinto que le pedía a gritos que probara esos labios que tanto deseaba; que manifestara todo lo que sentía.

Por su parte, Ginny sonreía satisfecha. Podía ver en los ojos de Harry el _lapsus_ por el que estaba pasando. Era una buena chance para anotar el _game_ necesario para los Weasley y ganar el_ set_. Y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad.

Notó claramente la actitud de Harry y, mirándolo a los ojos, siguió con su juego.

-¿Esperas a Hermione?- preguntó, en un acalorado susurro.

-Si.- asintió él, con la voz ronca.

-Y¿quieres hacer algo mientras esperamos?- propuso tentativamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Mmm... Creo que podríamos... - empezó el moreno. Pero calló súbitamente cuando sintió una mano traviesa en un lugar poco apropiado.

Ginny lo miró burlonamente, como incitándolo a hacer algo por su comportamiento.

-Oh, creo que se me ha hecho muy tarde. Deberé irme ahora.- se lamentó ella fingidamente, retirando su mano del cuerpo del pelinegro. –Nos vemos luego¿si?.- se alejó de él contoneando peligrosamente sus caderas, dejándolo absolutamente congelado y estático.

Sintió sus piernas flaquear y cayó sentado en el banco otra vez.

Pasó otros cinco minutos solo, ahora intentando recuperarse de aquel corto y acalorado encuentro.

Hermione salió de los vestuarios y lo vio allí sentado, con la mirada fija en algún punto que no pudo definir.

-¿Qué pasó?.- cuestionó, un tanto preocupada, sentándose al lado de su amigo.

-Creo...- comenzó él, recuperando de repente la voz. –Creo que estamos empatados otra vez.-

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Mientras tanto, en el ministerio de la Magia... _

Steven Weisberg tenía entre sus manos el listado de las personas que llegaban aquel día.

-¿Quién es el próximo?- preguntó a Michael Seresin, el funcionario ministerial a su lado, quien tildaba los nombres en una segunda lista.

-Señorita Cho Chang.- leyó el segundo.

-¿Cho...?- vaciló Steven. -¿No es lo que se supone que sale con Harry Potter?-

-Si...- asintió Michael. –Salió ayer en _El Quisquilloso, _¿no?-

-Si- afirmó Steven.- Creo que es una mentira que salen finalmente. Si no¿porqué está llegando de Portugal?-

-Es físicamente imposible.- reflexionó el segundo.- pero dejémonos de estas charlas de ruleros, que ya casi es la hora.- anunció, consultando su reloj.

A los pocos segundos apareció, dentro del círculo marcado en el piso, la figura de una joven con rasgos asiáticos. Cualquiera que la hubiese visto, habría notado que ése no era uno de sus mejores días. Parecía que iba dispuesta a matar a alguien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Zorra.- soltó Hermione indignada, cuando Harry terminó de contarle acerca de su encuentro con Ginny en la cancha del polideportivo. Caminaban en dirección a la estación de subterráneo. -¿Quién le da derecho?- agregó, ofuscada.

-¡Hey¿Estás celosa?- preguntó Harry, divertido. –No se suponía que fueras tú la que tuviera celos.-

-No estoy celosa, estúpido.- respondió ella, sonrojándose. –Es que fue una jugada muy sucia.- argumentó, bajando el primer peldaño de la escalera que los llevaría al subterráneo. –Considerando tu debilidad por las mujeres, era una forma muy fácil de ganar puntos.- terminó, para luego bajar rápidamente le resto de la escalera. Harry detestaba que se lo tildara de ganador con las mujeres, y más aún que le dijeran que era él quien provocaba esa reacción en las féminas del mundo.

El joven bajó corriendo las escaleras para alcanzarla cuando ella ya estaba pasando su cospel (1) por el molinete. Él pasó el suyo y se encontró con su amiga en el andén.

-Sabes que no debes usar eso conmigo¿o no?-

-Si lo sé. Perdón.- se disculpó ella, avergonzada. -¿Vamos más adelante?-

Caminaron por la estación hacia el extremo del andén. Pararon a unos cinco metros del final y esperaron pacientes el tren.

Cuando llegó, vieron con cierta sorpresa que el vagón estaba repleto de gente.

-¿Quieres que esperemos el próximo?- preguntó Harry por encima del ruido del subterráneo.

Hermione miró rápidamente su reloj. –No, ya es tarde. Tomemos este.- respondió.

Subieron con dificultad al tren y pronto se encontraron apretados el uno al otro, entre la marea de pasajeros. Tras un par de forcejeos, llegaron a la puerta del otro lado del vagón. Hermione había quedado apoyada contra la pared, con Harry inmediatamente delante de ella.

-Creo que deberíamos haber esperado al siguiente.- se lamentó Hermione con voz ahogada por la multitud y el ruido de las ruedas del vehículo en las vías.

Harry rió entre dientes.

Al llegar a la siguiente estación, el tren frenó bruscamente, provocando que la bola de gente se desplazara hacia atrás y adelante en el reducido espacio.

Hermione quedó a salvo, pero los pies de Harry se movieron siguiendo el movimiento de los demás, hacia atrás y hacia delante, directamente hacia donde estaba su amiga.

Para evitar la colisión, el muchacho usó sus manos para frenar la caída, poniéndolas sobre la puerta cerrada del vagón. Sin querer, lo hizo a ambos lados de la cara de la joven.

Sus caras quedaron muy cerca. Peligrosamente cerca. Podían sentir sus alientos mezclándose y los ojos del otro estudiando los propios.

El tren volvió a arrancar y ellos quedaron así por los siguientes sesenta segundos, sonrojándose cada vez más.

Cuando el coche llegó a la siguiente estación, el proceso se repitió y Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para desligarse de aquella incómoda situación, arreglándoselas para pararse al lado de Hermione, apoyándose en la puerta cerrada también.

El episodio ocurrido momentos antes, había dejado la misma pregunta en la cabeza de los dos muchachos. Ninguno comprendía qué era exactamente lo que sucedía, pero sabían, por alguna razón inexplicable, que no podía ser algo del todo bueno.

°°°°°

Ginny caminaba tranquila por la calle. Al llegar a la esquina, el semáforo peatonal en rojo detuvo su paso (2).

Aprovechando el momento, sacó de su bolsillo su teléfono celular y llamó a su hermano.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Ron¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien, Ginny. ¿Tú?-

-También. Te tengo novedades. Han anotado un punto más, pero he equiparado el partido otra vez. Creo que lo más conveniente es que busquemos la forma de ponernos al frente de nuevo.-

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa, a contarme que es lo que ha pasado?-

-¿No irá Harry para allá?-

-No, ha dejado una nota en la que informa felizmente que iba a ir a buscar a Hermione y que desde allí irían a la casa de ella.-

-Bueno, entonces voy para allá. Adiós-

-Adiós, Gin-

La joven cerró el teléfono y lo guardó nuevamente. Levantó la mirada y vio que el semáforo ya había cambiado a verde, permitiéndole el paso.

Cruzó la calle y siguió caminado. Había recorrido dos calles cuando escuchó su móvil sonar dentro del bolso. Torpemente, intentó abrir el bolso, mientras seguía caminando.

Lo único que consiguió fue chocarse con alguien. Producto de la colisión, el contenido de su bolso, abierto a medias, se desparramó por la vereda.

Con un juramento en voz baja, se agachó y comenzó a juntar sus cosas. Vio una pálida mano juntar algunas y acercárselas amablemente.

-Aquí tiene, señorita.- escuchó decir a una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Levantó la vista, incrédula. Y lo vio.

-¿Draco?-

°°°°°

-Bueno¿qué hacemos esta noche?- preguntó Hermione saliendo del baño, con una toalla alrededor de su cabello. Caminó hasta la sala y se dejó caer, cansada, en el sillón.

-¿Con respecto a...?- Harry estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo _zapping_ en el televisor.

-Con respecto a nuestras dos semanas.- respondió Hermione, acompañando las últimas dos palabras con un movimiento de sus dedos índice y mayor, imitando comillas.

-¿Cómo?-

-Que se supone que hoy cumplimos dos semanas, bobo.- explicó ella. –Se supone debemos hacer algo¿no crees?-

-¿Por dos míseras semanas? Creo que se vería un poco exagerado.- opinó.

-Pero no vamos a tener posibilidad de festejar nada más importante.- argumentó Hermione. –Recuerda que esto durará a lo sumo una semana más.-

-Tienes razón, podríamos hacer algo entonces.- accedió él finalmente.

-Perfecto.- festejó la joven.- ¿Qué se te ocurre?-

-Conozco una buena discoteca _muggle _cerca de aquí.- comentó Harry.

-Nunca he ido a ninguna.- contestó Hermione. –Sería interesante ir. Llamaré a Ron, entonces.-

La morena se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentada y tomó el teléfono inalámbrico de la mesa ratona en que estaba instalado, en una esquina de la sala.

-¿Luna¿Qué estás haciendo ahí¿Y Ron¿Dónde está¿Cómo que en la cama!... Bueno, dile que necesito hablar con él... Si, ve.-

Hermione tapó el orificio del teléfono por donde se transmitía su voz. –¡Luna está allí, Harry¿Puedes creerlo?- preguntó indignada.

-Si... –continuó hablando a través de la línea telefónica. -¿Cómo que no puede atenderme!... Está bien, ya verá.- anunció y, sin más, cortó la comunicación.

-¿Qué...?- empezó Harry, pero Hermione ya había desaparecido de allí con un fuerte _crack_.

°°°°°

Hermione apareció en medio de la sala de estar de Ron, echa una furia.

Luna llegó caminando hasta ella desde el primer cuarto a la derecha del pasillo.

-¡Hermione¡Qué bueno verte!- saludó, alegre.

-¿Dónde está Ron?- exigió la morena, sin miramientos.

-En su cuarto.- respondió Luna, con una sonrisa fingida en su cara.

Hermione salió de la sala dando zancadas y caminó por el pasillo hasta el tercer cuarto a la derecha. Abrió la puerta bruscamente y sus piernas parecieron quebrarse al ver lo que estaba detrás de la misma.

°°°°°

1: No sé cómo es el sistema de pago para el subterráneo. Hasta hace un par de años, en Buenos Aires usábamos _cospeles_, simples monedas plateadas que destrababan los molinetes para poder pasar. Ahora, son las malditas tarjetas de papel _Subtepass. _Me gustaban más los cospeles, así que Harry y Hermione usarán cospeles ).

2: No tengo idea si en Londres existen los semáforos peatonales y si funcionan con el mismo sistema de los colores que en Argentina. Como no lo sé, funcionarán como lo hacen aquí: rojo, pare; verde, pase.

Respuestas a los reviews:

**Paula GM**: Primero que nada, gracias por leer! Me alegra que te guste. Y si, voy a leer el _Half-Blood Prince_ en inglés. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo.

**Amy Black: **Muchísimas gracias por haber leído! Ojalá que estés leyendo ahora y que te haya gustado el nuevo capitulo.

**Ginny Potter W: **Jaja. Creeme que no sos la única enojada con Harry! Yo también lo estoy, y mucho! Pero bueno, que se le va hacer... Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**gabYgriNt: **Bueno, me alegra realmente muchísimo que hayas leído y te haya gustado. Espero que este capitulo también lo haya echo.

**marce: **Lo único que puedo decir al respecto es que la nota del primer capitulo se mantendrá hasta el final, no importa lo que lean en el medio! Muchas gracias por leer!

**Nayades: **Si, creo que es totalmente adictivo! Pero bueno... Repito, la nota del primer capitulo se mantendrá hasta el final. Muchísimas gracias por haber leído!

**YOGINNY: **¿Es que la historia es tan obvia¿O vos tenés poderes para saber lo que pasa en el capitulo siguiente? Jajajajaja. Bueno, la respuesta a tu pregunta está en el capitulo y bueno, de verdad me alegra muchísimo que sigas leyendo. En serio, es verdaderamente muy importante para mí. Gracias!

**Tilly W: **A Ron le esperan varias cosillas, jaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Mary Potter W86: **Creo que van a matarme por lo que está pasando con Harry y Hermione... Pero bueno, la nota del primer capitulo se sostiene y no caerá por nada del mundo. Gracias por leer!

**SpyWitch:** Aguuuus¿Cómo estás? Creo que el MSN se está encargando de desencontrarnos a propósito... :-( Bueno, supe cuando lo publiqué que te gustaría, jaja. De nuevo, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. En serio que tu apoyo es muy importante para mí:-) Gracias!

Bueno, lo he logrado. El capitulo 6 está publicado, aunque seguramente voy a recibir reviews con bombas atómicas por haberlo terminado así. Pero bueno, ya nada puedo hacer.

Fue de verdad un esfuerzo sobrehumano corregir este capitulo para hoy. A partir del viernes a las 21, desapareceré de la faz de la tierra para viajar al de Harry Potter y probablemente no vean por bastante tiempo, aunque haré lo posible por volver pronto.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo, a todos. Cuando digo que su apoyo es importantísimo para mí, no miento. Infinitas gracias!

Saludos!


	7. Capitulo 7

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado. Sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 7**

_-¿Draco?-_

-¿Ginny?- preguntó el rubio a su vez, levantándose del suelo. -¿Cómo has estado?- quiso saber, sonriendo.

-Muy bien, gracias.- afirmó ella, también con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado¿Dos años?-

-Sí, dos años.- confirmó él. –Desde Barbados.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una Ginny Weasley de dieciocho años caminaba por las playas cálidas de Barbados con dos amigas, que había conocido durante el último año, en el primero de su carrera de contaduría mágica.

Las muchachas, Kathleen Room y Sara Tate (1), caminaban a la par de la pelirroja, cargando cada una reposera y, entre las dos, una gran sombrilla.

Se instalaron en un trozo de arena lo suficientemente alejado de la gente, pero convenientemente cerca de la orilla.

Clavaron su sombrilla y estaban dispuestas a sentase ya en sus reposeras a descansar, cuando Ginny escuchó una voz conocida, y para nada extrañada, exclamar a lo lejos algo que sonaba como _Ustedes tres, esa es mi plaza. _

La pelirroja giró sobre sus talones para encontrar la desagradable figura de Draco Malfoy delante de ella.

-Malfoy.- dijo ella, abatida. –Tenías que ser tú. Estorbando hasta en América.-

El rubio la miró de arriba abajo antes de contestar.

-Weasley.- contestó él a su vez. –Tenías que ser tú. Estorbando hasta en América- repitió en el mismo tono que había usado la pelirroja.

Ginny le lanzó una mirada de pocos amigos y se giró nuevamente hacia sus amigas, dispuesta a evadir a Malfoy. Pero él no tenía intención alguna de dejarla tranquila.

-Entonces, Weasley.-empezó con voz burlona. -¿No has escuchado que esa es mi plaza en la playa?-

-¿A si?- preguntó ella, sin dejarse vapulear. –No veo tu nombre por aquí.- afirmó irónicamente.

-Pues resulta que eso no me importa. Reservé esta parte para mí y no dejaré que la ensucies con tu odiosa existencia.-

-¿Y quien dice que esto te pertenece, más que tu mismo?-

-El hombre de aquella oficina.- señaló una pequeña cabaña a lo lejos. –Si quieres, podemos ir a corroborarlo, no tengo el más mínimo problema. Todo con tal de que saques tu... despreciable cuerpo de aquí.-

El joven giró sobre sus talones y emprendió camino cuesta arriba por la playa, hacia la cabaña que había señalado momentos antes.

Ginny lanzó una mirada rápida a sus amigas y lo siguió.

Llegó a la pequeña posada y un amable hombre de unos 50 años, de aspecto hosco, estaba hablando con Malfoy.

-Vera, señor.- decía el rubio. –Esta...- volteó su vista hacia la puerta, por la cual Ginny estaba entrando en ese momento –señorita- dijo, lanzando una extraña mirada hacia la pelirroja –y sus acompañantes están ocupando la plaza que reservé en la playa.- explicó.

-Oh, veo. Si quiere, señor, puedo darle otro espacio en la costa. No necesariamente debemos molestar a esta bella joven.- respondió el hombre, señalando a Ginny al tiempo que decía sus últimas palabras.

-No quiero otro lugar.- repuso Malfoy tercamente. –Reservé ése lugar ayer y lo quiero usar.-

El hombre detrás del mostrador lo miró como si quisiera pegarle por su terquedad.

Ginny, por su parte, miraba la escena apoyada en el marco de la puerta de entrada. Sabía que las que estaban en falta eran ella y sus amigas, pero no iba a ceder ante Malfoy. Si podía salirse con la suya y desplazar una vez más al despreciable rubio, lo haría.

-Bueno, entonces.- dijo el hombre, resignado.- Deberé pedirle, señorita.- apeló, mirando a Ginny –que usted y sus acompañantes desocupen la plaza del señor.- pidió, mirando despectivamente a Malfoy.

-Perfecto.- respondió ella amablemente. –Disculpe la molestia y muchas gracias por su amabilidad.- agradeció, volteándose y emprendiendo su camino de vuelta hacia la playa.

La más pequeña de los Weasley regresó a la plaza en la que sus amigas estaban instaladas y tomó asiento en una de las reposeras que habían extendido.

-¿Qué pasó, Gin?- preguntó Kathleen.

-Nada que importe, realmente.- contestó la pelirroja, tranquila. Se estiró hasta su bolso en el suelo y extrajo sus anteojos oscuros. Se los colocó y se volvió a recostar, al tiempo que sentía otra vez la voz de Malfoy llegar a sus oídos.

-Weasley¿que no has entendido que debes irte?-

-Si, lo he entendido perfectamente, Malfoy. Y no pienso hacerlo.- confirmó descaradamente, sin cambiar su posición.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó el rubio, incrédulo. Las otras dos muchachas se mantenían completamente aparte de la discusión, ambas con la misma expresión de desconcierto. Nunca antes habían visto a Ginny actuar de aquella forma.

-Ya me escuchaste, Malfoy.- respondió la pelirroja, levantándose de su cómodo asiento y sacándose las gafas. –No pienso moverme de aquí. No me importa que hayas comprado la playa entera. No pienso irme.-

Malfoy pareció meditar las palabras de la joven por unos momentos.

-Perfecto. Entonces, quiero una remuneración por mi plaza usurpada.- demandó.

-¿Qué?.- preguntó Ginny, indignada. –¿Quieres que te pague por la que supuestamente es tu parte de la playa?-

-No, no quiero que me des dinero.- contestó él, mirándola a los ojos por primera vez desde que la conocía, hacia siete años. –Quiero que salgas a cenar conmigo esta noche.-

-¿Qué?.- repitió Ginny, esta vez sorprendida. Nunca hubiera esperado que Malfoy le dijera algo así. -¿Qué te hace pensar que saldré a cenar contigo?-

-Que puedo arruinar tus hermosas vacaciones. Sabes, ocupar algo que está reservado y negarse a retirarse cuando el propietario legítimo se presenta, se llama ocupación por aquí. Eso es ilegal.- comentó como al pasar. –Tengo unos buenos policías amigos por aquí. No sería nada difícil..-

-¿Eres mafioso, Malfoy¿Estás amenazándome?-

-No, sólo te estoy proponiendo un trato. Si vienes a cenar conmigo esta noche, luego pasarás unas agradables vacaciones con tus amigas.- dijo, señalando a las otras dos muchachas, que aún mantenían su expresión de desconcierto. –De otra forma, las pasaran entre rejas.-

Ginny evaluó su posición. Malfoy tenía razón. Podía quedarse allí tercamente y pasar el resto de sus dos semanas de vacaciones detrás de barrotes de hierro. Definitivamente, ésa no era la mejor opción a elegir.

Quedaban dos salidas: podía cenar con Malfoy o levantar sus cosas y retirarse de allí, pacíficamente, con su orgullo Weasley totalmente vapuleado. De cualquiera de las dos formas, el ex – Slytherin ganaba.

-Está bien, cenaré contigo.- Después de todo, ningún Weasley rechazaba comida gratis.

-Bien. Te espero en el _Square_ del centro, a las diez.-

Sin otra palabra, Malfoy dio media vuelta y se alejó rápidamente de allí.

La pelirroja tomó asiento nuevamente en su reposera, confundida. Si bien el joven no parecía ser el mismo de antes, no podía confiarse de que su cambio fuera real. Tendría que tener mucho cuidado aquella noche si no quería pasar un mal momento.

-.-.-.-.-.-

-Todavía éramos muy inmaduros en ese entonces¿no es cierto?- comentó Ginny, mientras ella y Draco atravesaban caminando una plaza.

-Si, muy. Demasiado diría yo.- confirmó él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo en Londres? Pensé que aún estarías en México.-

-Vine por unas vacaciones. Podemos elegir cuando las queremos y decidí venir ahora. No hay nada mejor que el verano europeo.-

Un corto silencio calló entre ellos, mientras seguían caminando.

-¿Y tú¿Qué ha sido de tu vida¿Sigues estudiando?-

-Sí. Estoy por terminar el tercer año de contaduría. Es sólo uno más.-

-¿Sigues viendo... tú sabes...?-

-Si, los sigo viendo. A los tres.-

-¿Y...?-

-No, no están juntos.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Y la sangre sucia y la comadreja de tu hermano ya están juntos?-

-No, Hermione y Ron aún no están juntos.- respondió, remarcando los nombres de su amiga y su hermano.

Estaban sentados en una mesa apartada en el _Square_. Hacía más de tres horas que estaban allí y habían mantenido una amena conversación, sin descalificaciones ni agresiones, por lo menos hasta el momento.

Malfoy parecía no ser el mismo que Ginny había conocido en Hogwarts. Ahora, era alguien con quien se podían cruzar más de dos palabras. Por supuesto, su actitud inevitable de _hijo de mortífago_ salía a la luz en ciertos momentos. Pero si no se tocaba ningún tema relacionado a la ya terminada guerra, Draco Malfoy era como cualquier hijo de vecino (2).

-¿Sabes? Creo que la sangre sucia es muy bonita.-

-¿Qué?-

-Que creo que tu amiguita es muy bonita.- repitió, sin tapujos. Probablemente la botella vacía de vino estuviera contribuyendo a esa declaración, pero Ginny podía asegurar que Malfoy estaba siendo sincero.

-¿De verdad?-

-Absolutamente.- confirmó el rubio. –Desde hace mucho tiempo que lo pienso. Más allá de todo lo que haya podido decirle o hacerles al _trío fantástico_-

Continuaron conversando por otras dos horas, hasta que el mesero les dijo que debían retirarse porque el restaurante iba a cerrar. Caminaron un rato por la playa, Malfoy acompañando a Ginny al hotel.

-Bueno, no voy a pedirte que sigamos en contacto.- dijo él, cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio en el que Ginny estaba hospedada junto a sus amigas. –Pero sí quiero que si nos cruzamos aquí o en algún otro momento, no pretendamos que esta cena no sucedió. De verdad que disfruté mucho tu compañía.-

-Y yo también la tuya, Draco.- confesó Ginny, antes de poder siquiera pensar lo que decía.

Malfoy sonrió en un gesto un tanto forzado y se despidió.

-Adiós, Weas-Ginny-

-Adiós.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Dónde estás quedándote?- preguntó Ginny.

-En un hotel, cerca de King Cross.-

-¿Quieres venir a mi casa por un té?- invitó. –Son las cinco.- agregó, señalando su reloj de pulsera.

-Eso sería muy agradable.-

°°°°°

_Abrió la puerta bruscamente y sus piernas parecieron quebrarse al ver lo que estaba detrás de la misma_

Ron estaba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, que tenía todas las sabanas revueltas, como si un huracán hubiera pasado recientemente por allí.

Pero eso no era todo.

Alrededor de la cama, todo tipo de prendas estaban desparramadas por el suelo.

Hermione miró bien y reconoció una camisa como la que ella misma le había regalado a Luna para su cumpleaños. Y un pantalón que le había dado a Ron las últimas navidades.

La joven castaña abrió la boca en un gesto de desconcierto e incredulidad.

Se tambaleó hacia atrás y salió de la habitación.

Caminó dificultosamente por el pasillo, hasta la sala. Luna aún estaba parada allí, vestida con una camisa a cuadros que evidentemente no le pertenecía. Hermione no había notado ese detalle al llegar.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?- preguntó Luna inocentemente.

La morena abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, en el vano intento de pronunciar palabra.

Sin decir nada, desapareció de allí con un fuerte _crack_.

Luna, aún parada en el lugar desde el que Hermione había desaparecido, sonrió maliciosamente.

Corrió por el corredor hasta la tercer puerta a la derecha, abrió la puerta y saltó alegremente en la cama.

Ron seguía acostado, pero ahora tenía los ojos ampliamente abiertos.

-¿Funcionó?- preguntó, ansioso.

-¡Por supuesto que funcionó¡Y de maravilla!- exclamó la rubia. –Deberías haber visto su cara...- abrió la boca en un gesto muy parecido al que había echo Hermione momentos antes.

-Gracias, Luna.- agradeció el pelirrojo, entre risas histéricas. –¡Esto es genial!-

-Oh, no es nada. Siempre que se pueda ayudar a un amigo, allí estaré.-

°°°°°

Harry escuchó un fuerte _crack_ en el cuarto de Hermione y caminó hasta el mismo rápidamente.

-¿Hermione?- preguntó tentativamente, golpeando la puerta de la habitación.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Hermione del otro lado.

-¡Se acostaron!- exclamó, frustrada.

-¿Quiénes?- quiso saber Harry, confundido, aunque ya imaginaba de quiénes hablaba Hermione.

-Ron y Luna.- respondió la joven, confirmando la sospecha del ojiverde.

-¿De verdad crees que se acostaron?-

-¿Qué¿De qué hablas, Harry¡Yo los vi¡Ron estaba en la cama, muy desordenada por cierto y Luna estaba vestida con una de sus camisas¡Y había ropa tirada por todo el suelo del cuarto¿Qué te dice esa imagen?-

-Que Ron quiere hacerte creer que se acostó con Luna para anotar puntos¿tal vez?- contestó, levantando las cejas. –Hermione¿no entiendes que Ron te ama y que no estaría con nadie más¿Que todas las supuestas relaciones que tuvo estos cuatro años fueron sólo aventuras de una noche?-

La muchacha guardó silencio y miró a su amigo a los ojos.

-¿Si?- preguntó, insegura.

-Por supuesto.- confirmó Harry, acercándose a ella. –No tienes porqué preocuparte.- aseguró, abrazando a su amiga.

Pasaron unos minutos así, sin decir nada, Harry intentando tranquilizar a Hermione.

-Gracias Harry.- dijo ella ahogadamente, con su rostro perdido en el pecho de su amigo. –No sé qué haría sin ti.- agregó, sin siquiera pensarlo.

El muchacho se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos.

Y como si estuviera controlado por el maleficio Imperius, sin saber porqué lo hacía, sin encontrar una razón lógica que explicara su comportamiento, la besó.

°°°°°

1: Sara Tate es el nombre de uno de los personajes principales de la novela _Dead Even _("Empate a Muerte"), de Brad Meltzer.

2: "Hijo de vecino" es la expresión que usamos en Argentina para decir que alguien es común, como todos los demás. Por ejemplo: "Si no lo reservaste antes, no importa, podes comprar el Half-Blood Prince sin problema, como cualquier hijo de vecino" :-).

Al fin, el capitulo siete.

Sé que muchos han entrado en un colapso nervioso por ese final. Pero tranquilos, que la nota del primer capitulo está más firme que nunca.

Sé que mi Draco es un tanto endeble. No me gusta que un personaje tenga tan poca base como la que tiene este, pero supongo que más adelante se sabrá un poco más de su historia y se comprenderá un poco más... Así, queda demasiado.. _encajado_... hasta ilógico...

Lamento muchísimo el retraso. A pesar de que terminé de corregir el capitulo hace varios días, no había podido actualizar aquí porque había problemas en el otro sitio en el que publico la historia y quería actualizar al mismo tiempo en las dos páginas.

He terminado felizmente el _Half-Blood Prince_ el día de hoy (bueno, tal vez no tan felizmente...) y debo decir que Rowling obtuvo su redención.

Después de un decepcionante, según mi visión, quinto libro, el sexto es extremadamente bueno. La historia es realmente excelente... Quedé muy impresionada, de verdad. Y quiero que salga YA el séptimo! Es que te deja tan en ascuas... te deja tan expectante... es increíble...

(Una recomendación: si lo quieren leer, no cometan la estupidez de leer el final, como hice yo. Fue realmente HORRIBLE. No pude dormir!)

Respuestas a los reviews:

**YOGINNY: **Tranquilidad! Por más pensamientos insufribles entre Harry y Hermione, esto NO será un H/Hr:-D. Es simplemente para darle un poco de sabor a la historia. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

**SpyWitch: **Bueno, espero que la hayas pasado bien con los primos! Lástima que no se pudo ir a Cúspide... el evento fue muy divertido:-). Y bueno, el libro... EL LIBRO! Mejor me callo... sino, voy a caer en los spoliers... Muchísimas gracias, infinitas gracias por leer, Agus! Besotee!

**Paula GM: **Mis actualizaciones dependen muchísimo de los factores exteriores. Es decir, del colegio principalmente. Igualmente, siempre trato de actualizar lo más rápido posible. Uno de los períodos más largos que pasé sin actualizar fue este, de una semana, por problemas en Fanautores, la lectura del sexto libro y la avalancha de pruebas en el colegio (a pesar de estar en vacaciones, en algún momento tenía que estudiar). Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Aseneth: **No, no molesta para nada. Y bueno, ya se irá viendo el papel de Draco y Luna a medida que la historia avance. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

**eri mond licht: **Tranquilidad! Puede que parezca, pero esto definitivamente no es un H/Hr. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Amy Black: **Bueno, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta. Espero que este capitulo también lo haya echo. Gracias por leer!

**Tilly W: **Que bueno que te guste! Para serte sincera, a mi tampoco me gusta que esto estos pensamientos confusos estén surgiendo... pero creo que es algo totalmente normal. Pronto explicación de esta declaración absolutamente absurda! Muchas gracias por leer!

**gabYgriNt:** Supongo que ya estarás de vuelta. Desaparecí esta semana por el Half-Blood Prince, por supuesto. Respondiendo a tu pregunta, tengo 15 años. Los cumplí hace poco, en mayo. Gracias por leer!

Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo!

Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado. Prometo intentar subir el próximo antes del lunes, fatídico día en que comiencen mis clases otra vez :-(.

Saludos!


	8. Capitulo 8

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado. Sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 8**

-Bueno, creo que ya debo irme.- anunció Draco, levantándose del sillón que compartía con Ginny en el departamento de ella. -El té se ha extendido demasiado¿no crees?-

-No, no tanto. Vamos, quédate a cenar.- invitó, sonriente. Hacia bastante tiempo que no tenía la posibilidad de hablar con alguien como lo había echo las tres horas anteriores con el rubio: desde que todo el circo de Harry y Hermione juntos había comenzado, la pelirroja no había tenido muchas oportunidades en las que hubiera podido charlar con su amiga sin la constante preocupación de ganar puntos.

-Esa es una propuesta tentadora, pero tengo una cita con la que debo cumplir.-

-Oh. No sabía que estaban con alguien.- dijo Ginny, frunciendo el entrecejo en señal de confusión.

-No, no estoy con nadie.- se apuró él a aclarar. -Debo cenar con mi madre-

En ese momento, su teléfono móvil sonó, desprendiendo una alegre tonada que a Ginny le resultó conocida de alguna parte, aunque no pudiera precisar de dónde.

-¿Hola?... Hola, mamá.- saludó a través del apartado. -¿Si?... Oh, está bien... No, no te preocupes... Por supuesto, madre... Si... Mándale mis saludos... Si... Si, si... adiós.-

Cerró la tapa negra y guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón otra vez.

-Bueno, creo que no tengo más remedio que quedarme contigo. Mi abuela ha llegado de improvisto desde Holanda y mi madre quiere visitarla.- explicó.

-¿Y tú no vas a ir a verla?- preguntó ella, extrañada.

El celular del rubio volvió a sonar y esta vez, Ginny pudo identificar la tonada: _Los Simpsons._

Draco atendió y cruzó unas palabras con su interlocutor antes de volver a cortar.

-Del hotel.- dijo, señalando el aparato negro en su mano derecha. -No, no iré. Es protocolo que cene a solas con mi madre primero cada vez que viene.- contó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, entonces no te quedará otra opción que quedarte.-

-Creo que no.-

°°°°°

-Muchas gracias, Luna, en serio.- agradeció Ron, por enésima vez.

Estaban propiamente vestidos otra vez, preparando algo ligero de comer en la cocina, antes de la cena. Hacia aproximadamente cuarenta minutos, Hermione había desaparecido de allí, luego de ver la aparente comprometedora escena.

-Voy a cansarme de escuchar eso si no te callas de una vez.- reprochó ella.

En ese momento, el teléfono de la casa sonó, lejano.

Ron salió de la cocina, caminó hasta él y atendió.

-¿Hola¿Hermione?- preguntó, mirando significativamente a Luna, que lo había seguido hasta allí, y señalándole el teléfono en un gesto burlón. -¿Si?... No, nada... Oh, no me acordaba... Si... Bueno, perfecto... ¿Nos encontramos allí?... Bueno... Espera... ¿puede venir Luna?...- consultó, mirándola a la rubia otra vez y riendo silenciosamente. -Perfecto... Si, a las nueve y media entonces... Si... Adiós.-

Colgó el teléfono en su lugar y se giró hacia la puerta.

-¿Estás de ánimo para ir a bailar?- preguntó a Luna, que aún estaba aparada en el marco de la puerta.

Ella sólo sonrió amplia y perversamente.

-Por supuesto.-

°°°°°

Estaba revolviendo el puré de tomates en la olla cuando el teléfono sonó en la sala.

-¿Podrías atender?- le pidió a Draco, sin desviar su atención de su tarea.

El muchacho caminó a la sala de estar y contestó al incesante timbreo.

-¿Si?... Draco¿quién es allí?... Oh... si, enseguida.- dejó el tubo gris a un lado del soporte y regresó la cocina con Ginny.

-Granger.- anunció, en tono monótono y cansino. -Vamos, atiende.- incentivó, ante la mirada dubitativa de la pelirroja. -Yo me encargo de eso.- aseguró, arrebatándole de la mano derecha la cuchara de madera con que estaba mezclando los ingredientes para la salsa, en la olla plateada.

-Bien.- la chica lo dejó terminando con la tarea y caminó hasta la sala para levantar el tubo otra vez. -Hermione... si... No, por supuesto que no... ¿Qué?... Oh, larga historia... No, nada, Hermione... Es mi amigo... bueno, no hagas tanto escándalo... bas-... bas-... ¡basta¿qué es lo que quieres?... Oh... no, no lo recordaba... si... ¿a que hora?... ¿nueve y media?... si... ¿dónde?... si, la conozco... oh, bien... Bien, estaremos allí nueve y media... ¿con quién más?... con Draco, Hermione... ¿qué problema hay?... Bueno, no iré entonces... No lo dejaré sólo un sábado por la noche... No, Hermione... Acepto eso, pero no iré de todas formas... Si quieres que valla, iré con él... no... no... no... no hay forma de que me convenzas de lo contrario... no, estás completamente loca si piensas que haré eso... no... ¡no!... bien, así me gusta... si eso fuera a pasar, no estaría en mi casa ahora... Si, que no te quepa duda... ¡No!... ¡Basta, Hermione!... Te veo nueve y media allí... bas-... ¡Adiós!- y colgó bruscamente el tubo telefónico.

Volvió a la cocina y tomó la cuchara de madera de manos del rubio, sin mediar palabra.

-¿Problemas?- quiso saber, habiendo escuchado todo lo que la pelirroja decía desde la sala.

-No, ninguno.- respondió ella, sin levantar la mirada del rojo contenido de la olla. -¿Estás de ánimo para ir a celebrar las dos semanas de Harry y Hermione?-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Draco, sorprendido.

-Oh.- soltó la pelirroja, notando que no le había contado nada de la supuesta relación entre sus amigos. -Larga historia.- dijo simplemente.

-Que deberás contar.- aseguró el rubio.

-Si, pero no ahora. Ahora, necesito que me ayudes.-

°°°°°

-Bien, ya está.- anunció Hermione, una vez que hubo colgado el teléfono en su sitio. Giró sobre sus talones para mirar a Harry, que estaba aún sentado en el sillón que habían compartido hasta minutos antes.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y él la desvió rápidamente, incómodo. El recuerdo de la comprometedora situación que había vivido con su amiga hacía tan sólo un rato invadió su mente por completo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando una pizca de sentido común y razón se hizo presente en su cerebro, y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, separó sus labios de los de ella y la miró a los ojos, como pidiéndole infinitas disculpas por aquella inexplicable actitud.

Sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas, abrió la boca en el vano intento de explicar lo que había sucedido momentos antes.

-Yo...- empezó.

Pero rápidamente notó que no había explicación alguna para lo que acababa de acontecer.

Ella lo miraba con una profunda confusión en sus ojos.

Sin decir nada, se alejó rápidamente del contacto de su cuerpo con el de ella, tratando de cortar la tensión que se había producido ente los dos. Salió de su habitación y caminó a la sala de estar, su mente trabajando a mil revoluciones por segundo.

¿Qué había sucedido¿De dónde había salido el impulso que lo había obligado a besar de aquella forma tan descarada a su amiga, sin razón aparente¿Qué había sucedido con él¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Por su parte, Hermione seguía parada en la mitad de su cuarto, estática. No podía entender porqué Harry la había besado de esa forma. Pero algo que la angustiaba todavía más, era el hecho de saber que aquel beso le había gustado. Y que había lamentado profundamente el momento en había terminado.

Una llave pareció accionarse en su cabeza y las preguntas comenzaron a caer una detrás de otra, en efecto dominó. ¿Por qué había disfrutado de aquella inapropiada actitud¿Por qué estaba deseando que Harry volviera y la besara hasta que le faltara el aire¿Qué estaba sucediendo con ella?.

Como saliendo de un profundo y prolongado trance, salió del cuarto.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta donde comenzaba la sala. Vio al moreno sentado en el sillón de dos cuerpos, con la cabeza entre las manos. Respiró profundo y se acercó a él.

Se sentó a su lado, insegura. No sabía que era lo que podía estar pensando él.

Finalmente, levantó su mano y la posó sobre el hombro derecho de él.

-Harry...-

-Disculpa, Hermione.- dijo Harry gravemente, cortándola bruscamente, levantando la cabeza y mirándola. -Yo... No sé que fue lo que pasó allí dentro.- continuó, bajando la cabeza otra vez. -Disculpa.- repitió.

-Harry...- empezó ella, un nudo enorme formándose en el centro de su garganta, impidiéndole hablar. -Yo tampoco sé que fue lo que pasó. Pero...- pausó un momento antes de continuar. -Creo que debemos hablar de eso.-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Ni siquiera sé que es lo que pasa conmigo. No sé porque hice eso. No sé porqué, si tengo a Ginny grabada en el centro de mi cerebro en forma indeleble.- soltó, de repente.

-Creo...- aquellas palabras de la boca de Harry la habían dejado muda. Ahora que escuchaba los sentimientos de él hacia Ginny, se daba cuenta de que otra melena roja también ocupaba sus pensamientos en forma constante. -Yo... Tampoco sé que fue lo que sucedió conmigo hace un momento.-

-¿Contigo?- cuestionó él, intrigado. De repente, todo cuestionamiento que su conciencia le estuviera haciendo acerca de su reciente comportamiento quedó completamente anulado. El saber que Hermione estaba también cuestionándose lo que había sucedido lo dejó fuera de órbita.

-Si...- empezó, temerosa. No sabía que era lo que podía esperar de su propia boca. Las últimas semanas habían sido una caja de sorpresas literal, por parte suya, por parte de Harry y por parte de los hermanos Weasley. Ya no sabía con qué iba a encontrarse al momento siguiente, ni siquiera en su propia mente. Ansiosa por descubrir qué era lo que sucedía, continuó. –Yo... No sé porqué disfruté ese beso.-

-¿Qué?-

-Bueno, eso. Disfruté ese beso y no sé porqué. No se suponía que lo hiciera¿o si?-

-No... pero tampoco se suponía que yo te besara en un principio.- justificó, moviéndose en el sillón y mirándola de frente. La situación se había librado de todo tono vergonzoso que había tenido al principio. Parecía que estuvieran discutiendo plácidamente su próxima jugada en aquel sucio partido.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste entonces?- preguntó, incapaz de contener el interrogante crucial.

-Yo..- Harry pausó unos largos minutos antes de proseguir. –Yo...- las palabras parecían haberse trabado en el centro de su garganta y, según parecía, estaban dispuestas a quedarse allí todo el tiempo que les fuera posible.

Ése era el _quid_ de la cuestión. No sabía porque había reaccionado de aquella manera al tenerla tan cerca, cuando habían pasado más de diez años juntos, como hermanos.

Hermione estiró su mano hasta la rodilla izquierda de él y, con un movimiento sutil, la presionó levemente, en señal de comprensión y entendimiento.

-Creo... Creo que dejé de verte como a mi hermana desde que empezamos con todo esto.- dijo finalmente. –Nunca antes había estado contigo en la forma que pretendí hacerlo las últimas dos semanas. Nunca antes habíamos tenido un contacto tan íntimo, aunque haya sido fingido.-

Hermione simplemente guardó silencio. Ahora que lo escuchaba, sonaba más que coherente.

Habían pasado las últimas dos semanas pretendiendo ser los enamorados más fogosos frente al mundo. Era simplemente imposible que sus hormonas soportaran tanta presión sin reaccionar de alguna forma u otra. Después de todo, los dos tenían poco más de 20 años y aquello resultaba una reacción absolutamente normal, por más incómoda que fuera. Por más incómodo que sonara, debía reconocer que una sólida soga de atracción corporal se había gestado entre los dos.

-Yo... Creo que estoy de acuerdo con eso.- se mordió el labio inferior, meditando sus próximas palabras. –Pero... No quiero sentirme en la forma que me siento ahora mismo con respecto a ti, Harry. No se supone que una amiga sienta por un amigo... esto.-

-Lo sé. Yo tampoco quiero seguir sintiendo esto... Es demasiado extraño, demasiado ajeno... incluso para mí.-

-Creo... Creo que lo mejor será que terminemos con todo esto.- dijo Hermione, sonando segura. –Si todo esto ha provocado esta situación, no quiero seguir. Antes que nada, está nuestra amistad. Eso es algo que no quiero perder por nada del mundo.-

-Yo tampoco. Pero... pensé que te haría bien cuando acepté ayudarte. Yo... Nunca quise que esto sucediera. Sinceramente, nunca. Ahora mismo siento que empeoré las cosas.-

-No, no digas eso. Simplemente, nada salió como pensé que lo haría.- reconoció ella. –Pero he aprendido algo. Ahora sé que no debo mezclar las cosas. Ahora sé que la cobardía nunca es el mejor camino.-

-Pero...-

-No, no hay pero que valga. ¡Qué estúpida he sido¡He puesto en riesgo nuestra amistad!- exclamó de repente, levantándose bruscamente del sillón y comenzando a caminar por la sala como leona enjaulada. -¡No puedo creer que haya echo esto!- agregó, tomando su cabeza entre sus manos. -¡Oh, Harry¡Discúlpame¡No puedo creerlo!-

El chico, por su parte, había quedado totalmente estático. La repentina reacción de Hermione lo había tomado desprevenido y aún no había podido reaccionar.

-Debo terminar con esto urgentemente.- continuó con su perorata Hermione. -¿Qué he hecho, por Merlín?-

-¡Hey, Hermione!- apeló finalmente Harry. –Deja eso.- ordenó. –Supongo que ambos tenemos un poco de culpa en todo este lío¿o no?-

La muchacha se quedó callada, aún con un gesto profundamente preocupado en su rostro.

-¿Cómo hacemos para terminar con esto? Está demasiado embrollado...-

-Por lo pronto, me quedé con las ganas de esa salida a la discoteca muggle.- dijo casualmente.

Aquella charla le había abierto los ojos. Había recordado lo mucho que amaba a Ginny, y que nada podría cambiar eso nunca. Que, por más atracción física que hubiera sentido hacia su amiga, nada podría igualar o hacer tambalear siquiera lo que sentía por la más pequeña de los Weasley.

-¿Qué¿Cómo puedes pensar aún en eso?-

-Vamos, Hermione. Reconoce que debemos olvidarnos de esto y despejarnos un poco. Si no lo hago, pasaré el resto de la noche pensando en lo que hice hace sólo un rato.-

-Pero...-

-No, no hay pero. Vamos, avísales a los otros dos. Hoy, probablemente sea nuestra última salida como... bueno, tu sabes.-

Hermione pausó unos momentos, decidiendo se le hacía caso o no.

-Bien.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hey, tú.- llamó ella.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada.-

La chica frunció el entrecejo.

-Bien, veo que no me dirás nada más. Voy a cambiarme. Quedamos en encontrarnos nueve y media.-

-Yo también voy a prepararme entonces. ¿Te encuentro aquí?-

-Ajá. ¿En media hora?-

-Perfecto.-

Harry desapareció de la sala de Hermione con un ligero _crack. _

La chica se quedó unos momentos parada en la mitad de la sala, sin saber porqué. Pensaba en todo lo que había sucedido en los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos. Pensó en todo lo que había puesto en riesgo al empezar con aquel juego. No pudo evitar reprimirse internamente por su inconciencia.

Ahora que paraba a pensarlo, se daba cuenta de que siempre había sido conciente del peligro en que había puesto su relación con Harry. Y se dio cuenta de porqué lo había echo: Ron. Todo se reducía a él. Todo lo que había arriesgado, todo lo que había echo, todo había sido por él.

Y sintió miedo.

Miedo de esa dependencia que se fortalecía día a día, y que parecía ya irrompible.

Sacudió ligeramente su cabeza, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos filosóficos y dejarlos para otro momento más propicio.

Giró sobre sus talones y caminó hasta su cuarto, para comenzar a prepararse para la salida.

Media hora más tarde, estaba en la sala esperando por Harry. Él llegó un par de segundos más tarde, pocos minutos después de las nueve.

-¿Vamos?-

Hermione, sin saber porqué, suspiró profundamente. Algo le decía que aquella salida no había sido una buena idea y que no podría sacar nada fructífero de ella.

-Vamos.-

°°°°°

MIL perdones por la demora! La semana pasada empezó el colegio otra vez y los profesores volvieron con todo! Parece que se cargaron las pilas las dos semanas de vacaciones y que pretenden que estemos como a principio de año otra vez... Quiero que llegue noviembre y sacarme de encima ese feo edificio al que tengo que ir todos los días :-(.

Pero bueno, lo importante es que finalmente logré corregir el octavo capitulo y que ya está acá. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Respuestas a los reviews:

**SpyWitch:** Aguus! Cómo estas? Hace mucho que no tenemos una charla propiamente dicha... siempre este colegio maldito en el medio... ¿cuándo llegará noviembre? Falta mucho todavíaaa! (. Bueno, muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo! Besote!

**YOGINNY**: Compartimos gentilicio entonces! Yo tengo familia en Tucumán... que comentario colgado! Bueno, no importa. Acá lo interesante es decir que pasé por tu fic, pero que no llegué ni siquiera a terminar el primer capitulo por falta de tiempo y por eso mi firma no está allí todavía. Pero prometo que en el primer momento que tenga libre, dejaré mi huella. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Saludos!

**Aseneth:** Sisi, definitivamente el Half-Blood Prince es un GRAN libro. Bueno, me alegra mucho saber que te gusta y que seguís leyendo! Gracias! Saludos!

**palomys29**: Sisisisis, tranquila! Esto es definitivamente un H/G, R/Hr... pero nada puede ser demasiado fácil! Sino, no tiene gracia! jajaja. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Saludos!

**Paula GM**: Bueno, acá esta el capitulo. Espero que te haya gustado! Muchas gracias por leer! Saludos!

**gabYgriNt**: Capitulo 8, a la orden. Espero que te haya gustado! Gracias por seguir leyendo! Saludos!

Muchísimas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo!

Saludos!

PD: Se invita a todos los señores lectores a visitar _Warning Sign_, el último fiction de La Prisionera de Azkaban :-)


	9. Capitulo 9

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado. Sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 9**

-¿Quieres que tomemos un taxi? Son bastantes cuadras desde aquí.- ofreció Harry, aún con semblante serio y hasta un poco avergonzado. Aún no podía sacar de su mente la imagen de él mismo besando a su amiga.

-No, caminemos.- dijo ella tomándolo por el brazo. Parecía que ella sí había podido olvidar lo que había sucedido hacía un rato (o, por lo menos, lo disimulaba muy bien su incomodidad) y que todo volvía a ser como antes.

Harry, resignado, caminó a su lado.

Ésa sería una de las pocas veces en una amistad que duraría toda una vida en la que ninguno de los dos supiera cómo sobrellevar la situación: por su parte, el ojiverde estaba excesivamente confundido como para tratar de actuar normalmente. Hermione, por otro lado, no tenía idea de porqué su amigo seguía tan incómodo, si habían arreglado todo hacía tan sólo un rato.

Así, callados y ajenos, llegaron a la discoteca.

Desde una amplia puerta negra de algún material consistente que Hermione no pudo reconocer, se extendía, siguiendo la dirección y forma de la vereda, una larga fila que se extendía más allá de su vista (la chica supuso que llegaría mas allá de la esquina).

Encima, un cartel luminoso de neón rezaba _The Hacienda _(1). Las letras eran verdes y cada unos cuantos segundos cambiaban de color, pasando por azul, rojo y violeta.

Parados en la entrada, dos robustos hombres (que hicieron recordar a Hermione casi de inmediato de Hagrid) custodiaban la cuerda roja extendida entre dos postes plateados y bajos. Cuando la gente pagaba su entrada y su ingreso era aprobado (la casa se reservaba el derecho de admisión), alguno de aquellos dos hombres destrababa el gancho que lo sostenía y así permitía el ingreso de la persona en cuestión.

Esperaron unos cinco minutos a la altura de la puerta (Harry había asegurado que no tendrían la necesidad de hacer la fila), hasta que vieron doblar la esquina a Ron, acompañado de la rubia Luna Lovegood.

Hermione reprimió las crecientes ganas de pegarles a ambos y, en cambio, sonrió soberbiamente, acercándose inconscientemente más a Harry.

°°°°°

Doblaron la esquina y vieron a Harry y Hermione esperándolos cerca de la puerta de entrada.

La castaña los vio acercarse y se juntó más al cuerpo del ojiverde. Ron rió para sus adentros.

-Hola Harry.- saludó Luna alegremente, dándole un beso en la mejilla al moreno. –Hermione.- dijo, haciendo lo mismo que había echo antes con el muchacho con ella.

-Hola, compañero.- apeló Ron, antes de darle un medio-abrazo a Harry. –Hermione.- saludó. Se acercó a la chica y le dio un aparente beso amistoso, demasiado cerca de la comisura derecha de su boca. Vio con satisfacción cómo ella se ruborizaba violentamente y trataba de esconderlo.

°°°°°

Cuando cruzaron la calle, pudieron ver el final de una larga fila que, seguramente, empezaba en la puerta de entrada al boliche. Ginny podía recordar haber escuchado que era una de las más famosas y exclusivas de Londres.

Casi en la otra esquina, la fila finalmente terminaba y la puerta de la discoteca esperaba por ellos. Harry y Hermione estaban parados juntos, con Ron y Luna enfrente, aparentemente esperando en una incómoda situación. Ginny se preguntó porqué Hermione estaba tan ruborizada y Ron sonreía de aquella manera.

Con una clara mirada de _Compórtate_ para Draco, la pelirroja llamó la atención de los otros cuatro.

-Hola, chicos.-

°°°°°

Harry giró inmediatamente la cabeza en dirección hacia la voz que había dicho _Hola, chicos_, indudablemente, perteneciente a Ginny.

Sonrió al verla, pero su gesto rápidamente desapareció, al ver a Malfoy parado al lado de ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí, descarado?- preguntó, con furia, separándose de Hermione y acercándose al rubio, dispuesto a pegarle.

Y lo hubiera echo, si no fuera porque Ginny se interpuso en su camino.

-No, Harry.- advirtió, seria. –Él viene conmigo.-

-¿Qué?- preguntaron, al mismo tiempo, incrédulos, Harry y Ron.

-¿De qué hablas?- agregó Ron.

-Draco está conmigo.- repitió Ginny, impasible, mirándolo de una manera que no admitía réplicas.

Harry la tomó por un brazo bruscamente y la alejó un poco del núcleo de la reunión.

-¿Qué haces con él?- cuestionó, bajando un poco la voz.

-Eso no te incumbe.- replicó ella, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, con fiereza. -¿Desde cuando tengo que darte explicaciones?-

-¿Qué diablos haces con Malfoy, Ginny?- volvió a preguntar, como si ella no hubiera dicho nada.

La chica liberó su brazo de la captura de la mano de él.

-Ya te dije que no te interesa. Ni a ti, ni a nadie.-

Sin decir otra palabra, dio media vuelta y volvió con el resto del grupo. Malfoy se acercó peligrosamente a su oído y le susurró algo. Ella hizo una seña, como diciéndole que no tenía importancia. Harry sintió una furia incontenible crecer en su pecho. ¿Qué hacía Malfoy allí?. ¿Porqué Ginny lo defendía?.

Como si el rubio hubiera adivinado eso, pasó su brazo derecho por la cintura de la pelirroja y la acercó más a él, provocando que Harry diera un paso hacia ellos, dispuesto a matarlo a golpes.

Sin embargo, su tentativa fue cortada por Hermione, que había caminado hasta él y ahora lo tomaba por el brazo, impidiendo que montara un espectáculo en la mitad de la calle.

-Harry, basta.- advirtió. –No vas a montar un espectáculo aquí¿o si?. Mañana saldrás en la portada de cuando diario exista.-

-¿Tú sabías que vendría?.- preguntó de pronto.

-Yo.. Bueno, si, lo sabía.-

-¿Y porqué no me lo dijiste entonces, Hermione?. ¿Sabías que este patán vendría y no me dijiste nada?-

-Yo... bueno.. Creo que no debemos darle tanta importancia¿sabes?. Después de todo, Ginny confía en él.- argumentó.

-Eso no es garantía de nada.-

-Vamos, no la menosprecies de ese modo. Ginny sabe elegir su compañía.-

Harry la miró, escéptico.

-¿Sabes que estamos hablando de Malfoy, o no?.-

-Si, lo sé. No me convence de ninguna manera. Pero sólo confía en Ginny, Harry, por favor. Dijiste que querías distraerte, no arruines tu noche por él¿si?.- pidió, suplicante.

El chico la miró unos momentos antes de asentir despacio con la cabeza.

-Bien, no haré nada. Pero lo vigilaré de cerca.-

Hermione sonrió, satisfecha, y caminaron de nuevo hacia los demás.

Ron le decía algo al oído a Luna y la castaña sintió sus mejillas colorearse de la impotencia.

°°°°°

Ron veía cómo Harry y Ginny discutían unos metros más allá y lanzaba miradas asesinas a Malfoy de vez en cuando. Lo hubiera matado por atreverse a estar siquiera cerca de su hermana, pero la mirada reprobatoria de Hermione y las manos de Luna, fuertemente aferradas a su brazo, se lo impedían.

Luego de cortos minutos, Ginny volvió con el grupo y Malfoy le dijo algo al oído. En ese momento, sintió su furia aumentar más y más. Dio un paso tentativo hacia delante, pero las manos de Luna aún lo sostenían con fuerza.

Hermione dio media vuelta y caminó hasta Harry, tomándolo por el brazo para que no pudiera hacer nada contra Malfoy.

-Ginny.- llamó seriamente. Hizo un gesto con su cabeza, dando a entender que quería cruzar unas palabras con ella más allá. –Ven.- ordenó, cuando las manos de Luna finalmente lo soltaron y pudo moverse.

Unos metros alejados de la puerta, hacia la izquierda, intercambiaron calurosas y desafiantes miradas, antes de que Ron atacara.

-¿Se puede saber que diablos haces con Malfoy, Ginny?. ¿En qué estás pensando?.-

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco antes de contestar.

-¿Es que no pueden confiar en mi sentido común?. No estaría con él si no estuviera segura de sus intenciones, Ronald. Él es mi amigo.- explicó, exasperada.

-¡Pero es Malfoy!.- replicó Ron, como si eso zanjara el asunto.

-¿Y?. ¿Es que la gente tiene prohibido cambiar?.-

-No.- negó él dudoso. –¡Pero es Malfoy!.- repitió.

-Por favor, Ron.- pidió Ginny. –Sólo date la oportunidad de comprobar por ti mismo que ha cambiado. No es el Draco que conocimos en Hogwarts, eso puedo asegurártelo.-

Ron consideró las palabras de su hermana y suspiró profundamente.

-Está bien, Ginny. Si tú lo dices...- accedió finalmente. –Pero no dudes que lo estaré vigilando muy de cerca.- advirtió, levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Luego, se reunieron con Malfoy y Luna otra vez. Ginny caminó directo hacia Draco, que la abrazó de nuevo y Ron se paró a un lado de Luna.

-¿Tú sabías de esto?.- preguntó en voz muy baja a la rubia, acercándose a su oído.

°°°°°

-¿Tú sabías de esto?.- le preguntó.

Ella simplemente miró hacia otro lado. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Después de sus vacaciones en Barbados, Ginny le había comentado todo acerca de su encuentro con Malfoy allí.

-No.- negó, finalmente.

Ron la miró escéptico. Luego, él giró su vista hacia Harry y propuso que entraran ya a la discoteca.

En ese momento, Luna deseó que la tierra se la tragara o que alguno de los animales fantásticos que había visto en su último viaje con su padre llegara volando y se la llevara de allí. Después de todo, las cosas no estaban resultando tan divertidas como ella pensó que lo harían.

°°°°°

_Esa tarde, poco después de las cinco, en el Ministerio de Magia..._

Después de entregar sus papeles en la cabina que los dos hombres le habían indicado, salió del departamento de transportes mágicos y se dirigió al de Residencia y Localización, al final de largo pasillo del segundo piso.

Cho Chang ingresó en la puerta que rezaba _Localización_ y caminó por la sala hasta la única ventanilla abierta.

-Buenas tardes.- saludó amablemente la empleada, del otro lado del vidrio. -¿En qué puedo ayudarla, señorita?-

-Señora, por favor.- corrigió. –Necesito confirmar una dirección.- y le extendió un papel que sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo.

Esperó unos minutos a que la oficinista volcara los datos en un corto formulario e hiciera una simple encantación.

-Si, señora.- dijo, cuando terminó con su tarea. –El señor Harry Potter sigue viviendo en ese domicilio.- confirmó, devolviéndole el papel.

°°°°°

Harry se acercó a uno de los robustos hombres que custodiaban la entrada, con los demás siguiéndole en tropel.

-¿Podrías llamar a Alex, por favor?- pidió.

El hombre asintió fuertemente con la cabeza y, dejando a cargo a su compañero de la entrada, ingresó al establecimiento a través de las pesadas puertas.

-¿Quién es Alex?- preguntó, extrañada, Hermione.

-Un amigo. Lo conocí en mi viaje a Alemania, hace dos años. Íbamos en el mismo contingente turístico. Es el dueño de esto.- explicó, señalando el cartel de neón que brillaba sobre sus cabezas.

-Oh.- soltó, sorprendida.

En ese momento, el guardia de seguridad salió de nuevo por las negras puertas y, detrás de él, iba un joven rubio, alto y de anchos hombros, que sonrió ampliamente a Harry cuando lo vio.

-¡Harry!.- saludó jovialmente. -¿Cómo has estado amigo?.- preguntó, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Bien, muy bien, Alex. Veo que esto funciona de lo mejor¿o no?- dijo Harry, señalando la larga fila de gente que aún esperaba ingresar al recinto.

-Si, no puedo quejarme.- respondió Alex, su pecho hinchándose de orgullo. -¿Quieren pasar?.- ofreció al pequeño grupo, abriendo una de las puertas y sacando el gancho que sostenía la cuerda roja entre los postes bajos, para permitirles el paso. –Cortesía para un amigo.- aclaró, sonriendo ampliamente a Harry.

Él respondió el gesto y, con un _Gracias, Alex_, entró al lugar, seguido por Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Ron y Malfoy.

Dentro, encontraron una ruidosa multitud que bailaba al ritmo de _The dark of the matinée_, de Franz Ferdinand, un grupo muggle que estaba teniendo mucho renombre por aquellos días en el Reino Unido.

Antes de que pudieran alejarse demasiado, Alex se acercó al grupo una vez más.

-Pueden ir al salón VIP (2) si así lo prefieren.- exclamó por encima del ruido de la música y la multitud.

Ellos asintieron y el dueño del lugar sacó del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón unas cintas amarillas fluorescentes de papel que colocó en las muñecas de los jóvenes. Harry pudo notar cómo se quedó mirando detenidamente a Luna cuando le colocó la cinta a ella.

Luego, el muchacho rubio señaló a Harry una escalera a la derecha, que conducía a un salón en el entrepiso del lugar.

El grupo caminó hasta allí y, un hombre parecido a los que estaban en la entrada verificó sus pases y finalmente subieron la escalera.

En el salón, encontraron cómodos sillones y una barra exclusiva. Se podía decir que uno se sentía VIP al tener acceso allí. El ruido se sentía menos y podían hablar con más soltura.

Alex se acercó otra vez a Harry.

-¿Esa chica rubia tiene novio?- preguntó, enviando descaradas miradas a Luna, que seguía al lado de Ron y parecía no darse cuenta de la actitud del joven.

Harry optó por hacerse el desentendido.

-No lo sé.- contestó. -¿Porqué no se lo preguntas a ella?- sugirió pícaramente.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Alex y, sin decir otra palabra, se alejó de Harry, acercándose a la rubia.

°°°°°°

-Hola.- dijo seductoramente a su oído. Luna giró sobre sí misma, sorprendida. Encontró a Alex, el amigo de Harry, parado frente a ella con una sonrisa bonachona decorando su rostro. Frunció el entrecejo, confundida.

-Hola.- respondió educadamente, con una mirada que decía claramente _Aléjate de mí_.

-No puede evitar notar que está usted muy bonita esta noche, señorita...-

-Luna.- aclaró ella, con una sonrisa torcida. Aquel muchacho le gustaba cada vez menos.

-Luna.. qué hermoso nombre.- elogió, intentando ganarse su simpatía. Lo que no sabía era que se estaba rifando una cachetada y él tenía todos los números (3).

-Sí, lo sé.- respondió ella, mirándolo ya de mala manera. –Discúlpame, pero tengo que irme con mi novio. Adiós.- dijo, cortante.

Luego, caminó hasta Ron, tomó su cara entre sus manos y le robó un beso, para que Alex lo viera y la dejara en paz de una vez por todas.

°°°°°

Ginny bailaba con Draco muy gustosa. Casi se había olvidado que, en un principio el objetivo era hacer sentir celos a Harry para ganar puntos. La verdad era que pasaba muy buen tiempo con el rubio y que ya podía considerarlo como uno más de sus amigos, aunque nunca iba a terminar de convencerle el echo de que perteneciera a una ascendencia interminable de mortífagos.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Harry la miraba atentamente y luego se llevaba un vaso a la boca. Recordó de pronto la batalla que estaban librando y, casi en forma automática, rodeó el cuello de Draco con sus brazos y se acercó a su oído.

-¿Recuerdas lo que charlamos hoy?.- preguntó tentativamente. –Necesito que lo pongamos en práctica ahora.-

Draco la separó un poco de él y la miró a los ojos. Vio una determinación imposible de vapulear allí.

-Bien.-

°°°°°

Hermione miraba despreocupadamente alrededor. Vio a Alex tratando de entablar una charla con Luna, pero ella parecía dispuesta a no darle cabida. Luego de cruzar unas palabras, la rubia se dio vuelta y tomó a Ron por la cara, para luego plantarle un beso de película. El pelirrojo le correspondió casi inmediatamente.

Hermione abrió la boca en un gesto mudo y se volteó rápidamente hacia la barra. Tomó un vaso con algo anaranjado y, conducida por la rabia, vació la mitad del contenido de un solo trago. Tenía un gusto fuerte, pero agradable.

Miró a su alrededor una vez más y distinguió a Harry. Caminó hasta él.

°°°°°

El ojiverde se volteó al contacto de una mano con su hombro.

-Prueba esto, Harry.- Hermione estaba tomando de un vaso que contenía una sustancia naranja. Harry lo miró con duda y declinó su oferta, haciendo un leve gesto con su mano.

Pero su decisión cambió repentinamente cuando vio por encima del hombro de su amiga a Ginny, bailando muy pegada a Malfoy. Sintió su mundo caer y pidió a Hermione el vaso que antes había rechazado, para vaciarlo de un tirón.

Sintió el alcohol bajar por su garganta, quemando. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, tratando de olvidar aquella penetrante sensación. Cuando los abrió, vio a la pelirroja con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Malfoy, diciéndole algo al oído. Sintió otra vez esa enorme piedra caer en su estómago y una renovada necesidad de un fuerte trago. Caminó decidido a la barra y vació uno de los vasos preparados en su boca. La sensación de ardor volvió, con menos intensidad, permitiéndole disfrutar el sabor de la mezcla en su boca. Vio a Hermione acercarse a la barra por el rabillo del ojo. Ella tomó una medida de vodka no bien llegó a su lado.

La noche iba a ser larga.

°°°°°

1: _The Hacienda_ es el nombre de la famosísima disco que funcionó en Manchester en los 80 y primeros años de los 90's. Fue fundada por Tony Wilson, dueño de _Factory Records_, sello discográfico que dio vida a bandas como _Joy División_, _New Order_ y _Happy Mondays_, todas ellas fantásticas.

Decidí ponerle al boliche de esta historia el mismo nombre simplemente porque es uno muy cautivante (?). Hablando en serio, me gusta mucho. Además, _The Hacienda_ representó mucho en el campo de la música británica y sentí que era un culto necesario (si quieren saber más, vean la película _24 Hour Party People_, un fabuloso documental-drama dirigido por Michael Winterbottom).

2: Very Important Person: Persona Muy Importante.

3: Esa es una frase que usamos mucho en Argentina. Para el que no sepa, es como decir que se iba a ganar la cachetada sí o sí.

Bien, he regresado. No tengo palabras para disculparme por haber tardado tanto con esta actualización. Lo único que tengo para decir a mi favor es que estuve muy, muy ocupada con el colegio y que aún lo estoy, pero hoy decidí que no podía hacerlos esperar más.

Me costó muchísimo corregir este capitulo, pero finalmente ha quedado así.

Espero que esa focalización múltiple no los haya mareado. Considero que hice lo posible porque quedara medianamente entendible.

Les comento que la semana que viene terminan mis exámenes, al menos por unos 20 días. Así que espero poder subir el próximo capitulo el próximo sábado. De todas maneras, si no llego a hacerlo, juro que no tardaré otros 20 días en actualizar.

Respuestas a los reviews:

**YOGINNY:** Me encanta que te siga gustando y que lo sigas leyendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo! Gracias!

**Spy Witch: **Hola, Agus¿Cómo estás? Y si... a todos nos pasa... la mayoría de los profesores son horribles¿o no: - (... Y bueno, qué se le va a hacer... Me alegra mucho que sigas leyendo esto, a pesar de las parejas. Y quiero agradecerte por la charla que tuvimos el otro día (con nuestros comentarios sobre los actores hollywodenses!). Necesitaba que alguien alegrara esa noche! Graciaaaas: - )

**Aseneth: **Bueno, capitulo 9. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Tus reviews siempre son muy gratificantes y te agradezco infinitamente por seguir dejándolos: - ) Gracias!

**gabYgriNt:** Si, la verdad que es un martirio. Juro que daría lo que fuera porque sea diciembre! Pero bueno, creo que es algo por lo que hay que pasar. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo!

**Paula GM:** Sisi, opino igual. Pero, sería agradable si el colegio fuera sólo un poquitín más fácil¿o no? Jajaja. Muchas gracias por leer, Paula!

**Cornamenta:** ¿Qué decir? GRACIAS! Recibir tu review fue una de las mejores cosas que me pasaron esta semana. De verdad. Que a uno lo alienten de esa forma, es lo mejor que existe. Muchísimas gracias, en serio! Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo: - ).

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo! Y, de nuevo, disculpen la demora!

Adío!

PD: Se invita a todos los señores lectores a visitar _Trouble_, en último fiction de La Prisionera De Azkaban.


	10. Capitulo 10

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado. La estructura de este capitulo está inspirada en "Boquitas Pintadas", novela de Manuel Puig. Sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 10**

Al día siguiente de su arribo, Cho Chang estaba en su cuarto de hotel preparándose para salir. Eran las nueve de la mañana y, a través de la ventana, le llegaba a los oídos el sordo ruido de los pocos autos que transitaban por la calle.

Tomó del perchero dentro del placard su bolso azul. Dentro, colocó una cámara de fotos digital que usaría para registrar su paseo por Londres, una billetera y el estuche de sus anteojos oscuros.

Por último, metió en el bolsillo delantero de su tapado un papel blanco y salió.

°°°°°

Al día siguiente, Ginny despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y su boca oliendo en forma casi indeleble a una extraña mezcla entre alcohol y diversos jugos de frutas (1).

Se levantó y fue directamente al baño a cepillar sus dientes y lavarse la cara. Un poco más despierta, notó que su estómago le pedía comida desesperadamente.

Caminando por el pasillo, llegó a la sala. Allí, vio a Draco acurrucado en el sillón, durmiendo plácidamente, y sonrió para sí.

Siguió caminando y, en la cocina, preparó algunos sándwichs de queso y jamón ahumado para él y otros de queso y tomates para ella (2). Puso los dos platos en una bandeja de madera, agregó dos vasos llenos de jugo de naranjas y caminó de nuevo a la sala.

Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa ratona y, sin hacer ruido, levantó la persiana del ventanal, dejando entrar el resplandor del Sol dominical en el ambiente.

Giró sobre sus talones para ver al rubio en el sillón moviéndose, reticente a despertar. El reloj marcaba las doce y media del mediodía.

-Hey!- escuchó que le reclamaba Draco, tapándose la cara con una mano, tratando de evitar que el Sol le diera en la cara.

-Vamos, dormilón.- dijo maternalmente, caminando de nuevo a la mesa baja en la que había dejado la bandeja con el pseudo – desayuno para tomarla nuevamente. –Mira qué rico lo que he preparado para ti.- agregó jocosamente, mientras se acercaba al sillón en el que Draco que estaba sentado, para luego sentarse a su lado sobre la alfombra y pasarle su plato. -¿Cómo dormiste?-

-Bien.- respondió él, dándole un mordisco a su sándwich. –¿Me vas a explicar ahora que fue todo el circo de anoche?-

-Es algo largo...- empezó ella.

-Esa no es excusa.- cortó Draco, antes de que Ginny pudiera excusarse y buscar la forma de no contar lo que estaba obligada a contar.

La pelirroja lo miró un momento antes de soltar un largo y profundo suspiro.

-Supongo que no tengo opción¿verdad?-

-No.-

-Bien.- suspiró otra vez antes de continuar. –Esto lleva dos semanas. Harry y Hermione nos citaron a mi y a mi hermano para decirnos que estaban saliendo.- empezó, acompañando las dos últimas palabras con un movimiento hacia arriba y hacia debajo de sus dedos índices y mayores. –Pero era muy evidente que estaban mintiendo. Nunca lo han hecho bien y nunca lo harán. Así que decidimos que obligarlos a confesar no tendría desperdicio. Fingimos que no nos interesaba que ellos estuvieran juntos, porque estábamos seguros de que fingían para darnos celos.- explicó.

El rubio pausó unos segundos, con el cejo fruncido.

-A ver si comprendí.- dijo finalmente, con sus manos extendidas frente a él, como si estuviera pidiendo tiempo. –Ellos fingen. Y ustedes fingen que no saben que fingen.-

-Correcto.-

-¿Puede una conducta llegar a ser menos madura que eso?.- preguntó de repente.

-¿Qué?-

-Eso no tiene lógica alguna. Lamento decirte que es lo más ridículo e inmaduro que he escuchado en mi vida.-

Ginny sólo lo observó en silencio, con una mirada intensa. Cualquiera que la conociera sabía que lo peor que podían decirle era que era inmadura.

Draco dejó el sándwich que aún tenía en su mano en el plato y miró a la chica fijamente.

-No puedo entender que tiene de fructífero esto. Si tu quieres estar con Potter, si Potter quiere estar contigo... Si Granger quiere estar con tu hermano y tu hermano con ella¿Por qué siguen jugando a esto?. ¿Por qué no aceptan de una vez por todas lo que les sucede con el otro y se dejan de estupideces?.-

Ginny no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Era el mismo Draco Malfoy que había conocido diez años atrás el que le estaba dando clases de moral?. ¿Era el mismo Draco Malfoy que había echo imposible su vida y la de sus hermanos por siete años el que le estaba diciendo lo que tenía que hacer?.

Si algo le resultaba más difícil de creer era que él tenía razón. Suponía que necesitaba que alguien se lo dijera con esa crudeza para finalmente darse cuenta de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo.

-¿Crees que estás sacando algo bueno de todo este circo?.- escuchó la voz del rubio continuar. -¿Crees que esto te está dejando algo bueno?. ¿Es que no te das cuenta de que lo único que estás logrando es alejarte de él?.-

La chica sólo atinó a guardar silencio. ¿Estaba él en lo correcto?. ¿Realmente había sido tan estúpida como para hacer eso?. ¿Realmente se había estado alejando de Harry, aunque no fuera conscientemente?. Con terror, tuvo que responderse que sí. Las últimas dos semanas había pasado el tiempo intentando hacerle creer que no le importaba lo que él hiciera, que no le importaba que estuviera con otra, aún si esa otra fuera su mejor amiga. Había pasado las últimas dos semanas pretendiendo que no le afectaba la idea siquiera de que él hubiera formalizado una relación con alguien que no fuera ella misma. ¿Cómo había podido llegar a pensar que eso la ayudaría a acercarse a él?.

Giró su cabeza en dirección a Draco y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Vamos. ¿Qué estas esperando?. Deberías estar corriendo a su departamento.- dijo él, con voz suave y comprensiva.

Eso era lo único que necesitaba. Ahora estaba completamente segura de lo que tenía que hacer y no había nada que pudiera interponerse en su camino.

Como si le hubieran puesto pilas nuevas, se levantó rápidamente de su asiento en el suelo y fue directamente a su cuarto a buscar una buena muda de ropa. Si aquel día iba a cambiar el rumbo de las cosas, lo mejor era hacerlo limpia y bien vestida.

°°°°°

Al día siguiente, Ron despertó acostado en el sillón-cama en el living de la casa de Luna, sin rastro alguno de la noche de alcohol en su aliento.

Levantó su brazo para mirar la hora en su reloj pulsera: era poco más de la una de la tarde.

Con un gran bostezo, corrió las mantas que lo cubrían para encontrarse vestido sólo con unos boxers y una camiseta blanca. Se levantó y, desordenando su cabello con una mano, caminó al baño. (3)

Abrió la puerta, sin escuchar el rumor del agua corriendo dentro, y encontró la imagen del contorno de una Luna Lovegood desnuda detrás del vidrio nacarado de la bañadera.

La rubia escuchó la bisagra de la puerta sonar y giró su cabeza hacia allí en forma casi inmediata.

-¿Se te perdió algo?.- preguntó jocosamente, ante la expresión de desconcierto del pelirrojo. (4)

Abriendo y cerrando la boca cual pez fuera del agua, Ron retrocedió sobre sus pasos y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Volvió al living y se sentó en el borde del sillón que le había servido de cama.

Pasó los siguientes diez minutos pensando en la noche anterior.

Se preguntó si realmente valía la pena todo lo que estaba haciendo. Se preguntó si realmente valía la pena despertar en una casa ajena, pasar la noche en vela, anhelando que todo aquel ridículo circo terminara, cuando podía hacerlo simplemente hablando.

Se preguntó si finalmente estaría sacando algo provechoso de forzarse a fingir que no le importaba ver a tal vez la única mujer que llegaría a amar en los brazos de su mejor amigo, aunque fuera una actitud ficticia. Sabía que realmente nada pasaba entre sus dos amigos, pero sencillamente se le hacía imposible evitar sentir una rabia incontenible cada vez que los veía juntos. Pensando en eso, recordó cómo el grupo se había separado la noche anterior.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Cerca de las dos y media de la mañana..._

Harry estaba especialmente borracho, a juzgar por la seguidilla de vasos vacíos que se encontraban en el lugar que el muchacho había dejado en la barra y su descarado y desenfrenado comportamiento.

Tenía a Hermione fuertemente tomada por la cintura, muy cerca de él. De vez en cuando, esos instantes casualmente coincidentes con los que veía a Ginny y Malfoy bailando juntos, la besaba apasionadamente, como si su vida dependiera de eso.

Pero la castaña no se quedaba atrás. Ella también había ingerido una cantidad considerable de alcohol, aunque no tanto como Harry. De todas formas, su estado era igual de deplorable. Seguramente, el no estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de andadas estuviera afectando su resistencia.

Ambos parecían dependientes el uno del otro más que nunca, porque no se habían separado en toda la noche y no habían dejado de insinuarse entre ellos, aparentemente ajenos a la situación general.

Por otra parte, Ginny estaba tambaleándose. Tampoco estaba acostumbrada a salir y beber en la forma que lo había echo aquella noche y su organismo siempre había sido proclive a una rápida reacción ante la ingesta de alcohol. Definitivamente, esos factores no ayudaban a un resultado final favorable.

Su acompañante, Draco Malfoy, no estaba mejor que ella. De vez en cuando perdía el equilibrio y necesitaba de algún punto de apoyo firme para levantarse.

Párrafo aparte era el caso de Ron y Luna. Ambos estaban más risueños que nunca, soltando carcajadas por cualquier cosa que se les cruzara enfrente. Ninguno de los dos había tomado en forma alarmante, como los otros cuatro, pero al parecer el alcohol había tenido un efecto inmediato en ellos.

Cuando Alex subió al VIP por segunda vez en la noche, se encontró con la deplorable escena que estaban montando sus invitados y decidió que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

Caminó decidido hasta Harry y lo tomó por un brazo, separándolo de la multitud.

-Me parece que ha sido suficiente por hoy¿no crees Harry?-

-¡Oh, pero si la estamos pasando de lo mejor!.- respondió el ojiverde, con la mirada desenfocada y su aliento oliendo fuertemente a dragón.

-Si, definitivamente ha sido suficiente por hoy. Vamos.-

Le tomó por el brazo otra vez y lo guió hasta donde estaba Hermione. La miró a ella y comprobó que la chica estaba tan mal como Harry o tal vez peor. Con un gesto de su mano, llamó a uno de los hombres de seguridad para que lo ayudara a llevar a los dos borrachos tórtolos afuera y subirlos a un taxi.

Una vez afuera, sentó a los dos muchachos en un improvisado banco de cemento.

-Ustedes dos, esperen aquí.- ordenó, mientras caminaba de nuevo a la entrada para ir a buscar a los otros cuatro. Antes de abrir la puerta, se giró de nuevo hacia ellos. Estaban tambaleándose aún sentados, con las miradas perdidas. No parecían poder encargarse de sí mismos siquiera.

-Mejor quédate con ellos.- dijo al hombre de seguridad que lo había ayudado a sacarlos a la calle. –Cuida que no hagan nada, por favor.-

Luego, volvió a entrar a su boliche y subió al salón VIP otra vez. Miró alrededor y distinguió un poco más allá al amigo de Harry y la chica rubia sentados en un sillón. Los dos parecían más tomados de lo recomendable también, pero definitivamente no estaban tan mal como Harry y Hermione. Se acercó rápidamente a ellos.

-Así que...- empezó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó, impaciente, Ron, sin dejarlo terminar.

Alex frunció los labios en un gesto de desagrado. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el jefe y tener a todos comiendo de su mano. No le resultaba para anda agradable que alguien fuera así de altanero con él. Sin embargo, decidió que el muchacho pelirrojo estaba demasiado fuera de sí como para reclamarle su actitud.

-Harry y Hermione los esperan afuera.- dijo finalmente, con la clara intención de que ellos entendieran la indirecta de _Váyanse. _Al parecer, borrachos y todo, los muchachos comprendieron y, con paso endeble, atravesaron el salón para luego bajar las escaleras muy despacio, tomándose fuertemente del barandal para no caer.

Alex suspiró y buscó con la mirada a la pareja restante. La chica pelirroja y el rubio estaban en la barra, recolectando los vasos que hubieran quedado sin vaciar. Rodando los ojos, el dueño del lugar se acercó a ellos.

-Creo que no ha quedado nada para que consuman, muchachos.- dijo casualmente, mientras los otros dos se giraban hacia él.

Ginny tenía la mirada desenfocada y sonreía tontamente. Sin previo aviso, se tiró a sus brazos, colgándose de su cuello, y riendo desenfrenadamente.

Ante esto, el joven abrió los ojos como platos, mientras Draco se reía a la par de la pelirroja, sin ningún motivo aparente.

-Bueno, creo que ustedes dos no son el mejor caso de la noche.- soltó más para sí mismo que para ellos.

Con una nueva señal de su mano, llamó a otro guardia de seguridad y, con su ayuda sacó a los dos muchachos a la oscuridad de la noche.

Finalmente, tuvo a sus seis invitados en la puerta del boliche: todos en diferentes estados de borrachera, ninguno de ellos capaz de manejar su sistema motor.

Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un teléfono celular, con el que llamó a la agencia de taxis que siempre utilizaba.

-Tres coches para _The Hacienda_, por favor.- pidió a través de la línea telefónica y luego cortó.

Cinco minutos más tarde, tres autos iguales estacionaban en la acera frente al grupo.

Con ayuda de los mismos hombres de seguridad que lo habían auxiliado antes, Alex condujo a Harry y Hermione al primer taxi, a Ron y Luna al segundo y a Ginny y Draco al tercero.

Antes de subir al automóvil, Harry se giró hacia Ron, aún con la mirada perdida y un desagradable aspecto, mientras Hermione se acomodaba a los tropezones en el asiento trasero.

-No vengas a casa esta noche, amigo.- sugirió, guiñando un ojo en forma poco acertada, para luego subirse al coche y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sabía perfectamente que, por más que se hubieran ido juntos, por más que estuvieran uno más borracho que el otro, nada había pasado entre ellos.

Pero entonces¿porqué estaba tan inseguro de lo que él mismo creía?. ¿Porqué había una parte de su cerebro que le decía que tenía que impedir que la función continuara?. Confundido, agachó la cabeza y cruzó las manos detrás de su nuca.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no escuchó a Luna salir del baño.

-Hey.- llamó ella. Él levantó la cabeza al instante, para encontrarla envuelta en una bata verde enfrente suyo. Lo estaba escudriñando con una extraña mirada, que él no pudo identificar. –Tienes miedo¿no?-

-¿Qué?.- respondió con una pregunta, confundido.

-Que tienes miedo.- repitió la rubia, sentándose a su lado y reposando una mano en su rodilla desnuda.

Suspirando, asintió. Hacia mucho que conocía a Luna, pero en la última semana se habían echo mucho más cercanos que antes y Ron sentía que podía hablar de cualquier cosa con ella. La rubia lo comprendía a la perfección y, con tan sólo mirarlo, podía entender lo que sucedía en su confundida mente.

-¿Qué esperas, Ron?.- preguntó Luna en tono impaciente. –Termina con esto de una buena vez. No te arriesgues a perderla.- lo miraba en forma casi suplicante, como si le estuviera pidiendo lo que definiría su propia vida.

Ron simplemente se giró a verla, descubriendo esa mirada en sus ojos. ¿Era que ella tenía tanta razón que le resultaba imposible negarse a hacer lo que le pedía?. Si, era imposible. No podía negar que ella tenía razón, pero aún así tenía mucho miedo.

-¿Y qué si ella no quiere estar conmigo?.-

-¿Piensas que Hermione hubiera empezado con todo esto si no tuviera la intención de sacar algo provechoso?. ¿Piensas que Hermione está poniendo en riesgo su propia amistad con Harry sólo por deporte?.-

-No, por supuesto que no.- negó él rotundamente.

-¿Entonces?. ¿Qué es lo que te detiene?.-

Él calló. ¿Qué lo detenía?. ¿Había una razón coherente que le impidiera terminar con todo aquel circo?. No. Definitivamente, la única traba que tenía era su propia conciencia. Pero ya no más. El miedo de perder a Hermione por una simple inseguridad personal sobrepasaba cualquier otra cosa.

Decidido, se levantó de su asiento.

-¿Puedo usar tu baño?. Creo que lo más propicio será hacer esto estando limpio.-

°°°°°

Al día siguiente, una leve brisa rozó su rostro y la despertó. Hermione abrió los ojos con pereza y un rayo de Sol proveniente de la ventana abierta le golpeó directamente en la cara.

Un dolor punzante atravesó su cabeza desde la coronilla y volvió a cerrar los ojos, poniendo su mano sobre su frente, tratando de aplacar aquella desagradable sensación.

No podía recordar nada de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, pero un fuerte sabor a alcohol en su boca le dio una pista. Antes de volver a acomodarse, miró su reloj de pulsera: eran poco más de once y media de la mañana.

Se movió en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y la fuerte punzada atravesándole la cabeza.

Con sorpresa, sintió la presencia de otra persona en la cama y sus ojos se abrieron al instante.

Automáticamente, giró la cabeza, olvidándose de la resaca por un instante. Cuando vio a quien vio a su lado, sintió sus pulmones dejar de funcionar.

-Oh, Dios.- soltó inconscientemente.

Ahí, acostado a su lado, abriendo lentamente los ojos, estaba Harry Potter.

°°°°°

1: La mayoría de los tragos en Argentina se hacen con jugos de diferentes frutas: frutilla, naranja, limón, etc. La variedad es realmente amplia. No sabría darles mayor información porque he sido abstemia toda mi vida y supongo que seguiré siéndolo (no, no he tomado siquiera una gota de champagne en Navidad).

2: La Ginny de esta historia es vegetariana como yo : - ).

3: Imaginen un Rupert Grint de unos 20 años haciendo eso. ¿No es una imagen irresistible?

4: Esa toma está sacada de la película _Wimbledon_, de Richard Loncraine, con Kirsten Dunts y Paul Bettany. Para una tarde aburrida de sábado, se las recomiendo. Pero no esperen demasiado, porque no es más que otra comedia romántica. Sin embargo, el tenis le da otro matiz y los actores son fantásticos.

Dedicado a Agus! (más conocida como SpyWitch): Feliz Cumple, amor! Gracias por estos meses de amistad MSNera y por tu apoyo constante : - ).

Bien, creo que moriré después de esto, pero ya está echo. Supongo que recibiré más de una amenaza de muerte, pero...

Aunque no lo hice el sábado, subo el capitulo hoy, con 10 días de diferencia con la actualización anterior. Es un buen número, pero creo que no es lo ideal.

Como mis exámenes han terminado (quedan sólo dos la semana que viene), espero poder corregir más rápido los capítulos siguientes. No tengo definido todavía cuántos más serán, pero creo que ya hemos pasado la mitad de la historia. Ya todas las piezas están colocadas en su lugar y sólo les falta el empujoncito final.

Respuestas a los reviews:

**PaLoMiA:** Bueno, me alegra mucho que _Trouble_ te haya gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo! Adío!

**Paula GM**: Gracias! Me alegra mucho saber que disfrutaste el capitulo anterior y espero que este también te haya gustado. Gracias por leer! Adío!

**SpyWitch:** Hola, Agus! Todavía no terminé tu regalo, así que tomá este capitulo como uno parcial. Pronto, pronto voy a terminar el real, tranquila! Jaja. Gracias por seguir leyendo esto, en serio : - ). Beso!

**Cornamenta:** Gracias! Y si, el colegio es algo insufrible, pero qué se le va hacer... es algo necesario¿o no?. Además, los amigos hacen que sea un poco más habitable... Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que hayas disfrutado este. Adío!

**YOGINNY:** Capitulo 10, a la orden. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo y criticando! Adío!

**gabYgriNt.:** Te agradezco infinitamente que estés pendiente de mis actualizaciones y de la historia. Este tipo de consideraciones es invaluable para mí, en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Infinitas gracias por leer! Adío!

**Ginny Potter W**: Bueno, acá está la respuesta a tu interrogante. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! Adío!

Me voy corriendo al colegio... : - (. Gracias a todos por seguir la historia!

Adío!

PD: Próximamente: **_Talk_**, **_Fix You_** y **_Green Eyes_**. Además, el regalito sorpresa para Agus!.


	11. Capitulo 11

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado. Sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 11**

-Oh, Dios.- soltó inconscientemente.

Ahí, acostado a su lado, abriendo lentamente los ojos, estaba Harry Potter.

-¿Hermione?.- preguntó, soñoliento, aparentemente sin darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza y presionó un poco, tratando de disminuir un fuerte dolor que lo envolvía del desde el cerebelo.

-Oh, Dios.- volvió a decir ella, mirando al techo, su respiración acelerándose. ¿Realmente habían...?.

-¿Qué...?.- empezó Harry, pero luego comprendió súbitamente, como si hubieran accionado una llave en su cabeza. Con miedo, levantó la colcha que lo cubría para encontrarse desnudo. Luego, miró alrededor en la habitación y vio con terror que estaba repleta de ropa tirada por doquier. Y cayó en la cuenta. -¿Tú... Yo...?.-

-Oh, Dios.- repitió Hermione, esta vez desesperada, levantando sus manos hasta su cabeza. -¿Qué hemos echo?.-

La siguiente media hora, pasó en un sepulcral silencio. Los dos estaban más confundidos, arrepentidos y aterrorizados que nunca. ¿Qué sucedía a continuación?.

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?.- preguntó de pronto Harry, en voz baja, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Hermione se levantó, arrastrando con ella una de las sábanas y envolviéndose en ella. Caminó hasta el baño privado del cuarto y se encerró sin decir palabra.

Una vez dentro, apoyó su espalda contra la puerta cerrada y se dejó caer lentamente hasta que se encontró sentada en el frío suelo. Y sin que ella pudiera evitarlo, lágrimas silenciosas brotaron de sus ojos.

¿Qué habían echo?. ¿Qué había echo?. En ese momento, se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Definitivamente, había arruinado su amistad con Harry y, probablemente, también con Ginny y Ron. ¿Cómo iba a mirarlos a la cara?. ¿Cómo iba a afrontar lo que había echo?. ¿Cómo iba a evitar sentirse culpable cada vez que los viera, cada vez que hablara de nuevo con ellos, si era que tenía el suficiente valor para hacerlo?. Nunca supo cuanto tiempo paso allí sentada, perdida en el remordimiento.

Sin embargo, cuando finalmente se puso de pie, sabía exactamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer: confesar. Saldría del baño, terminaría con el circo y se alejaría de Harry al menos por un tiempo, para poner un poco de tierra entre los dos y tratar de arreglar las cosas. Sí, definitivamente esa era la salida que tendría que tomar, obligatoriamente, si quería salvar su amistad con él.

Pasó el dorso de su mano derecha por sus mejillas, limpiando las lágrimas, y se lavó la cara. Cuando levantó la vista, se encontró frente al espejo y no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada de profundo asco a su reflejo. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan cobarde desde el principio. Sin lugar a dudas, si en vez de jugar como infantes a las escondidas desde el principio hubiera confesado como buena adulta que era, nada de eso estaría sucediendo. Reprimió sus ganas de romper el vidrio y así liberar un poco de su furia y culpabilidad, sabiendo que con eso no arreglaría las cosas.

Miró su reloj otra vez antes de abrir la canilla de la ducha: eran las 12 y cuarto del mediodía.

°°°°°

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?.-

Hermione no sólo no respondió, sino que se levantó de la cama, llevándose con ella una de las sábanas, y se encerró en el baño. Unos 5 minutos después, escuchó el rumor del agua corriendo dentro.

Soltando un desesperado suspiro, Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó su cabeza entre sus manos apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

¿Qué habían echo?. ¿Qué había echo?. Debería haberlo sabido, desde el principio... debería haber notado que nada saldría bien desde que empezaron esos comentarios inapropiados para con Hermione. Debería haber parado todo en ese momento, poniendo mano firme, deteniendo todo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, como ahora.

Ahora, sabía que las cosas jamás llegarían a ser como antes. ¿Cómo miraría a los ojos a Ginny sin sentirse culpable por lo que había echo?. ¿Con qué cara miraría otra vez a Ron?. ¿Cómo llevaría adelante su amistad con Hermione?.

Sabía que ella se estaba planteando exactamente lo mismo. Después de lo que había sucedido, aunque ninguno de los dos pudiera recordar absolutamente nada (1), nunca volverían a ser los mismos de antes. Ambos sabían que no podrían volver a mirarse a los ojos sin recordar aquel penoso episodio, ni olvidar lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

Cabizbajo, Harry se levantó de la cama y buscó en la cómoda que estaba un poco más allá unos pantalones y una remera limpios que ponerse y luego, lentamente, juntó las prendas dispersas por el suelo. Las dejó todas juntas en un gran canasto a un lado de la lavadora, en el último cuarto del pasillo de su departamento.

Después, caminó a la cocina y preparó un desayuno que dejó sobre la mesa del living.

Cerca de la una, Hermione finalmente salió del baño. Se había vestido con una muda de ropa que Harry imaginó había convocado desde su propia casa.

La chica miró con duda la mesa, pero finalmente se sentó en una silla frente a Harry.

No dijeron nada por unos momentos, hasta que ella habló, haciendo acopio de toda la integridad que fue capaz.

-Primero que nada, quiero disculparme.- empezó. Harry iba a argumentar algo, pero ella lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano. –Si yo no hubiera sido tan cobarde desde un principio, no hubiéramos llegado a este... extremo.-

-No es tu culpa del todo, Hermione. También fui yo quien aceptó comenzar con esto en un principio.-

-Y en segundo lugar, creo que ha llegado el momento de confesar.- continuó ella, sin prestar atención a la acotación del muchacho. –Hay que terminar con esto en forma definitiva.-

Aquella conversación era algo extraña. Al igual que el día anterior, cuando había sucedido el episodio del beso fallido, los dos parecían lejanos conocidos en vez de amigos de toda la vida, planeando el próximo paso. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto en ese momento, hubiera pensado que no eran más que un par de negociantes, que comentaban el próximo acuerdo financiero. Nadie hubiera imaginado que habían pasado la noche juntos y que ahora conversaban con tal frialdad.

La propia Hermione no podía creer que estuviera hablando de aquel modo. Pero había llegado a la conclusión, antes de salir del baño, de que lo que había echo ya no podría cambiarlo: lo único que podía hacer ahora, era asegurarse de acomodar las cosas lo mejor posible para que los hechos subsiguientes marcharan lo mejor que pudieran. Y estaba segura de que, alejándose de Harry y aclarando las cosas con los Weasley, estaba haciendo lo correcto para lograrlo.

-Y, en tercer lugar, creo que sería apropiado poner un poco de tierra entre nosotros. Debemos olvidar un poco lo que ha estado sucediendo las últimas dos semanas si queremos aunque sea intentar conservar nuestra amistad.-

-Yo... Bueno, creo que ya lo has dicho todo. También pienso que eso es lo que debemos hacer si queremos que las cosas sean lo más parecidas posible a lo que eran antes.-

-Bien.- terminó Hermione con el coloquio. –Creo que es hora de la segunda reunión.-

°°°°°

Cerca de una y veinte de la tarde, un poco más de media hora después de que se hubiera levantado de su asiento en el suelo de su sala, Ginny salió de su cuarto y caminó a la sala lista, para la evaluación del ojo crítico de Draco.

Se había puesto una corta pollera de _jean_, con una musculosa azul que le llegaba un poco más allá de las caderas, tapando un poco la prenda inferior, y unas zapatillas casuales que hacían juego. A modo de abrigo, se había colocado un _blazer_ negro de tweed. Había recogido su cabello en una cola de caballo no demasiado tensa y, como único accesorio, se había colgado un collar de cuentas al cuello.

-¿Qué has echo con Ginny, malvada?.- preguntó dramáticamente Draco cuando la vio llegar a la sala por el pasillo.

Ella rió por lo bajo antes de consultar.

-¿Cómo me veo?.- quiso saber, dando una vuelta sobre su eje, en punta de pies. -¿Crees que le guste?.- preguntó, sonriente, al no obtener una respuesta inmediata.

-No veo porqué no.- respondió el rubio finalmente, levantando los pulgares.

-Bueno.- dijo ella, soltando un largo suspiro. –Creo que llegó el momento de la verdad.-

-Exactamente.-

Ginny miró su reloj otra vez, suspirando de nuevo: era la una y media de la tarde.

-Bueno, deséame suerte.- pidió.

-Creo que no la necesitarás.- aseguró Draco, en un tono de voz extraño.

-De todas formas, por favor...-

-Bien. Buena suerte, Gin.-

Ella, contenta, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de caminar por el vestíbulo, tomar sus llaves y salir. Ya había oprimido el botón del ascensor cuando Draco abrió la puerta del departamento y salió corriendo al pasillo.

-¡Gin!.- llamó. –Teléfono.- anunció. –Es Granger.- aclaró, ante la mirada de _para eso me molestas_ de la pelirroja.

-Oh.- soltó ella, sorprendida. Y, frunciendo el entrecejo, caminó de nuevo a su departamento.

-¿Hola?... Hermione... ¿si?... ¿oh, si?... ¿De qué?... Oh... Bueno... Bien, estaré allí... si... Gracias por avisar, Herms... si, adiós.- y colgó.

Se giró, con gesto confundido hacia Draco.

-Dice que Harry quiere hablar conmigo.- contó.

-Sobre...-

-No me lo dijo. Sólo me avisó que él me espera en media hora en su departamento.- agregó, encogiéndose de hombros. –De todas formas, eso es lo que iba a tardar caminando, así que me voy.- anunció. –Siéntete como en casa.- dijo, antes de volver a salir.

°°°°°

Cuando Ron salió del baño, un par de minutos después de la una y media, ya cambiado y vestido de galán, el teléfono de la casa de Luna comenzó a sonar.

Luego de un par de timbres, la rubia finalmente respondió.

-¿Hola?... Hermione¿cómo estás?... Bien, gracias... Si, él está aquí... Enseguida... Adiós...- y, tapando la parte inferior del tubo, llamó a Ron con un grito. -¡Ron, teléfono¡Es Hermione!.-

Ante esto, el pelirrojo llegó corriendo a la sala desde la cocina y tomó el tubo entre sus manos.

-¡Hola!.- saludó a través de la línea telefónica, un poco más que eufórico. -Bien¿tú?.- continuó, bajando un poco su tono de voz. -¿a las dos?... Si, si... no, para nada... ¿Y sobre qué?... Oh, bien... si, sin duda... nos vemos... si, adiós.- y colgó el teléfono en su lugar otra vez.

Giró sobre sus talones para encontrar a Luna mirándolo con ansiedad. -¿Y bien?.-

-Quiere hablar conmigo, en su casa, a las dos. No dijo de qué.- informó rápidamente, sonriendo ampliamente, sin saber a ciencia cierta porqué.

°°°°°

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta sonar y, tomando una ultima bocanada de valor, abrió. Ginny, más espléndida de lo que la hubiera visto jamás, esperaba sonriente por su bienvenida.

-Hey.- saludó, seductora. Él no pudo más que rendirse a sus pies, olvidando toda culpa que hubiera tenido momentos antes.

-Hola, Gin.- respondió él, cordial, tratando de que el poderoso deseo de tomarla allí mismo y besarla hasta que dijera basta que se acumulaba en su pecho no fuera evidente. –Pasa.- invitó, abriendo más la puerta y dejándola pasar.

Ginny entró en el departamento con un _gracias_ y observó que estaba especialmente ordenado. Seguramente, un par de hechizos domésticos habían ayudado a que la morada obtuviera ese aspecto. Tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de dos cuerpos y Harry tomó asiento a su lado momentos después.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?.- ofreció, su nerviosismo aumentando a cada palabra. -¿Comiste?.-

-Si, vengo de almorzar con Draco.-

Ante esta declaración, el entrecejo del muchacho se contrajo casi al instante.

-Oh, vamos.- soltó Ginny rápidamente. –¿Es que no pueden madurar?.-

-Ginny, es Malfoy. Ya te lo he dicho y considero que después de tantos años tú misma deberías de comprender mis razones sin que yo tuviera que explicártelas.- dijo de una vez, su voz sonando más segura que antes. –Sólo dame una razón por la que deba confiar en él.-

-Eso es algo que no me corresponde a mí.- repuso ella tercamente. –Si quieres saberlo, deberás preguntarle a él.- aseguró.

-Así que ahora, además de que acepte que esté cerca de ti, pretendes que hable con él. Definitivamente¿estás segura de que no te ha hecho nada?.-

-Harry.- advirtió, en tono reprobatorio. –No estoy aquí para hablar de Draco¿o si?.-

De repente, la ansiedad y el nerviosismo del principio parecieron invadir a Harry por completo.

-No, por supuesto que no. Verás...- empezó. –Hermione y yo... Nosotros... No estábamos saliendo realmente.- soltó.

En ese momento, Ginny esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción. –Ya lo sabía.- confesó con suficiencia.

-¿Lo sabías?.-

-Si.-

-Así que... Hermione tenía razón.-

-¿Ella sabía que sabíamos?.-

-Por supuesto.-

-Bueno, creo que eso nos deja a mano.-

-Pero... me gustaría saber porqué no dijeron nada.-

-Bueno, eso no es muy difícil de responder.- Ginny se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar por la sala. Se sacó el _blazer_ y lo dejó en el respaldo de una silla cercana. -Ron y yo consideramos que era a mejor oportunidad para probarlos. Para probar hasta dónde podrían llegar antes de rendirse.- Harry sintió la piedra más grande del mundo hundirse en su estómago. _Hasta dónde podrían llegar antes de rendirse..._ –Creo que después de todo, siguen siendo muy débiles, como lo han sido siempre y como lo serán siempre. Sólo lo soportaron dos semanas¿o no?-

-Correcto.- respondió Harry, olvidando de nuevo su culpa al ver a Ginny recostándose sobre la pared, jugando con su collar distraídamente. Casi inconscientemente, se levantó del sillón lentamente y caminó hasta ella. Se detuvo a un palmo de su cuerpo, observándola detenidamente. Cada vez que lo hacía, se convencía más de que era ella con quien quería pasar el resto de sus días. Cada vez que lo hacía, no podía comprender cómo había podido caer en una confusión tan profunda como para terminar despertando al lado de su mejor amiga en vez del de ella.

Casi con reverencia, levantó su mano y tocó con la yema de sus dedos la mejilla de ella. Observó con satisfacción cómo ella cerraba los ojos, disfrutando del sutil contacto.

Lentamente, como si tuviera miedo de hacerle daño con alguno de sus movimientos, Harry bajó por su mejilla y exploró su cuello, sólo con sus dedos, disfrutando de la sensación de aquella suave piel bajo la suya.

-Harry.- suspiró Ginny de repente, abriendo un poco los ojos y mirándolo con reclamo.

Él comprendió que ya no era suficiente.

Su mano derecha tomó posesión de la cintura de ella y la izquierda ya estaba en su nuca, mientras que los brazos de la chica rodearon rápidamente el cuello de él. Viendo que no iba a tomar la iniciativa, ansiosa, ella fue la que hizo el primer movimiento.

Con temor, con añoranza, con anhelo, se acercó a él, levantándose en puntas de pies, hasta que el contacto fue inminente.

Ninguno de los dos supo nunca quién fue el que finalmente terminó con aquella tortura. Lo único de lo que se enteraron, fue de que rápidamente estaban explorando aquello que desde hacía años y años esperaban.

El beso empezó temeroso, inexperimentado, torpe y hasta un poco tímido. Pero, a medida que los segundos pasaban y sus bocas se amoldaban a la ajena, se fue transformando gradualmente en el más pasional de la historia. Pronto, no se sabía dónde terminaba uno y dónde comenzaba el otro.

Torpemente, Ginny se separó de la pared y empujó a Harry sutilmente hacia el sillón, sin dejar que sus bocas perdieran el contacto. Cuando ella estuvo tendida sobre él, perdió el control completo de su razón.

Embriagada de deseo, dejó sus manos escurrirse por debajo de la remera de él, tocando a su placer su fornida espalda. Cuando él hizo lo mismo, introduciendo sus manos por debajo de su propia falda, no pudo reprimir un leve y suave gemido.

Horas más tarde, le resultaría difícil recordar con nitidez qué era lo que había echo después.

°°°°°

Ron tocó con mano temblorosa el timbre del departamento de Hermione. Segundos más tarde, el cuerpo de la chica apareció detrás de la puerta, invitándolo a pasar.

-Hola, Herms.- saludó.

-Hola, Ron. Pasa.- respondió ella, al tiempo que abría la puerta y le permitía el paso. -¿Algo de tomar?.-

-No, gracias.- declinó él, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones de gabardina.

Hermione caminó hasta él y cuando estuvo enfrente suyo, no pudo evitar un largo suspiro, tomando coraje y valor.

-Ven.- dijo, sujetándolo suavemente por un brazo y conduciéndolo a un sillón en el que tomaron asiento.

-¿Qué pasa, Hermione?.- quiso saber Ron, notándola muy nerviosa, con el entrecejo fruncido. -¿Te pasó algo?.-

-No, nada. Bueno... en realidad, sí. Sucede que Harry y yo hemos decidido que ha sido suficiente de esto.-

-¿Esto?.- preguntó Ron, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería Hermione. "Esto" significaba la idea de ella y Harry saliendo juntos.

-Sí, esto. Sé que sabes exactamente a qué me refiero.-

El muchacho pareció meditar un momento las palabras de la chica antes de volver a hablar. –Bueno, sí. Creo que ya de nada sirve tratar de seguir fingiendo. Sí, sabíamos. Pero no nos habíamos enterado de que ustedes sabían que estábamos al tanto. ¿Cómo fue que lo descubrieron?.-

-Hace poco más de una semana. Era imposible que sus celos Weasley no se hubieran echo presentes al instante. El hecho de que ustedes no se inmutan ante todo ese circo nos hizo sospechar. Era sólo una conjetura hasta ahora, pero yo estaba segura de que era así.-

Luego, un profundo silencio cayó entre los dos. Hermione no sabía exactamente qué decir a continuación y Ron no estaba seguro de dar ningún paso sin antes tener por seguras las intenciones de ella. Finalmente, después de unos cinco minutos, él decidió hablar.

-¿Era eso lo que tenías que decirme?. ¿O hay algo más?.-

Esa era la pregunta clave. ¿Estaba preparada para decirle todo?. En ese momento, sentía que estaba absolutamente dispuesta a todo, pero por alguna extraña razón, no estaba segura del todo. Tal vez tuviera mucho que ver con que, en instantes inesperados, la imagen de Ron se entremezclaba con la de Harry. Suspiró profundamente, confundida y furiosa consigo misma por permitirse tales debilidades. Prefirió prevenir antes de curar.

-No... no es lo único que tengo para decirte. Pero... de todas maneras aún no estoy segura... no... no me siento preparada aún.-

Ron la miró un momento, tratando de comprender lo que ella acababa de decirle. Sabía exactamente lo que tenía que decirle Hermione: no quería presionarla, pero debía confesar que no quería esperar más. Se preguntaba si aquellos pensamientos eran negativos o positivos, si delataban que la quería mucho más de lo que él mismo sabía, tanto que no podía esperar más a estar con él, o si lo marcaban como un completo egoísta, tanto que no le importaba qué sucediera con ella.

-Bueno...- empezó, un tanto desilusionado. –Creo que me voy entonces.-

-Si... si, creo que será lo mejor.- dijo ella, apesadumbrada. Se sentía muy culpable con todo lo que pasaba y sentía que no tenía que involucrar a nadie más en su profunda confusión.

Ron se levantó lentamente y Hermione caminó delante de él hasta la puerta. Allí, con la madera entreabierta, Ron se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

Caminó hasta el ascensor y oprimió el botón, sintiendo que el oprimido era su pecho y no el artefacto.

-¿Ron?.- llamó Hermione desde la puerta, aún abierta, de su departamento. Se mordía el labio inferior fuertemente, su cerebro funcionando a millones de revoluciones por segundo. Él la miró comprensivamente.

Finalmente, ella caminó hasta él y se detuvo a un palmo de su cuerpo. -¿Sabes que te quiero muchísimo, no es cierto?.- preguntó, con lágrimas de impotencia acumulándose en sus ojos.

Ron sonrió torcidamente, poniendo un mechón de cabello castaño detrás de su oreja. –Sí, lo sé, Hermione. Lo sé.- respondió, acariciando cariñosamente la mejilla de ella con su pulgar.

El ruido del ascensor que había llegado los distrajo.

Ron la miró inquisitivamente. Ahora no sabía qué era lo que estaba supuesto a hacer. ¿Se iba o se quedaba?. Pero Hermione respondió rápidamente a su interrogante.

-Adiós.-se despidió, girando sobre sus talones y volviendo a caminar a su departamento.

Con un suspiro, Ron abrió la puerta del ascensor y entró.

°°°°°

_Esa tarde, poco después de la una, en las oficinas de "Corazón de Bruja", Londres..._

-Disculpe.- Cho Chang se había acercado al stand de la recepción sobre el cual pendía un gran cartel que rezaba _Informes_. –Quisiera hablar con algún editor. Tengo cierta información para ustedes.- dijo con una sonrisa exagerada.

-Un momento por favor.- la recepcionista levantó un teléfono, marcó un código y aguardó a ser atendida del otro lado. -¿Elle?... Sí, aquí hay una señorita que desea hablar con alguno de ustedes. Dice que tiene información para la publicación... oh, bien... si, ya va para allá.- colgó el tubo y se volvió a la joven. –En el sexto piso, pregunte por Elle Sanders. Ella la atenderá.-

-Muchas gracias.-

La chica se dirigió a los elegantes ascensores y subió al piso indicado. Un a vez allí, consultó a otra recepcionista por la editora y ella la hizo aguardar un momento en la sala de espera.

Un par de minutos más tarde, una muchacha rubia muy joven salió de uno de los cubículos.

-Elle Sanders, mucho gusto.- se presentó, tendiéndole una mano que ella estrechó rápidamente.

-Cho Chang.- respondió ella, sonriéndole a la chica.

–Venga por aquí, por favor.-

La condujo a su oficina y allí la hizo tomar asiento en una silla frente a su amplio escritorio.

-Bien.- comenzó Elle. –Usted dirá.-

-Bueno, tengo unas fotografías que creo les serán útiles.- con esto, sacó de su bolso azul la cámara digital que había cargado aquella mañana en el hotel y la encendió. Espero unos segundos a que la máquina procesara y leyera su memoria interna. Luego, buscó algunas específicas y le pasó el artefacto a la muchacha frente a ella.

Elle las miró por unos momentos, utilizando el navegador para ver las otras copias. Pareció meditar unos momentos y luego volvió a mirar a Cho.

-¿Cuánto quiere por ellas?.-

-Nada. Sólo quiero que salga en primera plana.-

La editora le sonrió y le tendió la mano de nuevo. –Téngalo por seguro.-

°°°°°

1: Pero las circunstancias no dejan lugar a dudas: dos jóvenes, que habían estado sintiendo una atracción mutua, reprimida hasta el momento, se encuentran acostados juntos y desnudos a la mañana siguiente de una noche de alcohol. ¿Hay muchas explicaciones para esa escena?. Lamento decirles que sí, sucedió. No es sólo una mala imagen.

Uf... qué difícil que fue corregir esto, por favor...

Este es uno de los capítulos más importantes de la historia. Faltan sólo tres o cuatro más y se me está haciendo muy difícil despedirme...

Respuestas a los reviews:

**Paula GM:** Bueno, eso sucedió simplemente porque Ginny y Draco no se ven entre sí como lo hacen Harry y Hermione. No fue solamente porque tomaron demás que terminaron así. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo! Adío!

**Cornamenta:** Ay, GRACIAS! Tus reviews son de verdad hermosos ). Me alegra muchísimo que te guste. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también. Gracias por seguir leyendo! Adío!

**gabYgriNt..:** bueno, espero que este capitulo haya solucionado todas tus dudas... o tal vez las haya trastornado más... Oh, qué lío! Bueno, espero que lo hayas disfrutado de todas maneras. Gracias por leer! Adío!

**SpyWitch:** Hola, Agus!. Bueno, tu regalín ya está publicado por allí y se ve que a la gente le ha gustado bastante también. Te cuento que estoy pensando seriamente en una continuación... pero eso no es algo seguro aún. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! Suerte, niña. Beso!

**Ginevra:** My apologize. Pido disculpas si mi comentario te ha ofendido en cierto punto. Que quede claro que no fue la intención. Gracias de todas maneras por hacerme saber tu opinión. Adío!

**Alejandra13**: Jaja. Qué bueno que hay una lectora nueva. Muchas gracias por haber leído la historia hasta acá. Y si... creo que este Draco es muy "querible"... Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo! Gracias por leer! Adío!

Aclarando: Habrán notado la clara diferencia entre las dos "segundas reuniones". Esto se debe simplemente a la naturaleza tan diferente de los cuatro personajes. Hermione y Ron son mucho más racionales y no se dejan llevar por las circunstancias tanto como Harry y Ginny.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo! Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo!

Adío!

PD: Se invita a todos los señores lectores a visitar _**X&Y**_ y _**Cuando Harry conoció a Ginny**_, los nuevos fictions de La Prisionera de Azkaban.


	12. Capitulo 12

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado. Segunda parte del primer fragmento de este capitulo, inspirado en "El beso de la mujer araña", novela de Manuel Puig. Sin fines de lucro. **

**Para Cornamenta **

**Capitulo 12 **

_10 días después..._

El timbre del departamento sonó hueco. Hermione esperó impaciente por una respuesta, tamborileando compulsivamente el dorso de su mano derecha con los dedos de la izquierda.

Estaba más nerviosa que en cualquier ocasión que ella misma pudiera recordar. ¿Qué tal si sus sospechas se confirmaban?. ¿Qué sucedería con su vida?. ¿Qué sucedería con la de él?. ¿Y con la de ellos?.

Pasaron agobiantes minutos sin señal de vida dentro de la unidad. Hermione volvió a tocar, con la esperanza de que dentro no hubieran escuchado y por eso no respondieran. Sin embargo, nadie acudió a su llamado.

Desesperada, volvió a salir a la calle y buscó un teléfono público. Se metió en la cabina colorada más próxima y sacó de su billetera algunas monedas que introdujo en el plateado aparato frente a ella.

Marcó unos cuantos números y esperó ansiosa que la atendieran del otro lado.

-¿Hola?.-

-¿Harry?.-

-Sí¿quién habla?.-

-Hermione.-

-¿Hermione?. ¿Cómo estás?.-

-No muy bien. Necesito verte.-

-¿Verme?. Pero... habíamos acordado... –

-Sé lo que habíamos acordado, pero esto es importante. Necesito verte.-

-...-

-Por favor, es realmente importante. Te necesito.-

-...-

-Por favor.-

-Bien.-

-Gracias. ¿Puedes estar en media hora en mi casa?.-

-No lo creo. Tal vez dentro de una sí.-

-Bueno, te espero. Ven, por favor. Es realmente importante.-

-Vamos, Hermione, no me preocupes. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?.-

-No... Yo... no puedo decírtelo por teléfono. Necesito que vayas a mi casa.-

-Bien, iré, quédate tranquila.-

-Adiós, entonces.-

-Adiós.-

-Oh, por cierto. ¿Estás con Ginny?.-

-Sí¿porqué?.-

-Es necesario que vengas sólo. No la traigas.-

-...-

-Por ningún motivo, Harry.-

-Bien, iré sólo. Te veo luego.-

La joven volvió a salir a la oscuridad de la noche y emprendió el camino de vuelta a su casa.

°°°°°

-Creo que estoy embarazada.-

Un silencio sepulcral siguió a esas palabras. Harry la miraba con una expresión de profundo terror en el rostro y parecía que estaba por sufrir un ataque o algo parecido.

-¿Qué?.-

-Tengo un atraso de una semana.-

El chico no sabía cómo reaccionar. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?. De pronto, la imagen de Ginny mirándolo decepcionada se dibujó claramente en su mente. Luego, desapareció para darle paso a la de Ron, que le decía que era el peor amigo que existía sobre el planeta y que jamás lo perdonaría por aquello. Por último, Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Estás segura?.- atinó a preguntar.

-No. Quería que vinieras para...- se movió en el sillón y sacó de su bolso una cajita rectangular. Jugó con ella entre sus manos, con gesto apesadumbrado. Era una prueba de embarazo _muggle._ –No quería estar sola.- dijo finalmente, una lágrima solitaria cayendo por su mejilla derecha.

Harry la miró. Estaba triste, pero, por sobre todas las cosas, tenía miedo.

Notando esto, se levantó del sillón en el que estaba sentado y tomó asiento junto a ella en el que estaba enfrente, al tiempo que apoyaba su brazo por sobre los hombros de la chica y la rodeaba con el otro.

Ella no pudo contenerse más y soltó un desgarrador sollozo, mientras se ocultaba en el abrazo de su amigo.

-Tengo miedo, Harry.- confesó entrecortadamente.

-Lo sé. Yo también.- dijo él simplemente, acariciando el cabello de ella con una mano.

-¿Qué pasará si da positivo?.- preguntó Hermione cautelosamente.

Harry no respondió. ¿Qué pasaría?.

-No lo sé.- contestó finalmente. Eran demasiadas preguntas, demasiada información junta para su cerebro. Hacía sólo media hora estaba en su casa, con su novia, compartiendo con ella una agradable taza de café y ahora estaba a punto del colapso nervioso ante la posibilidad de su mejor amiga esperando un hijo suyo. Definitivamente, esa noche no era una normal.

Pasaron los siguientes quince minutos en silencio, perdidos cada uno en sus pensamientos individuales.

-¿Estás listo?.- preguntó Hermione de pronto. Las lágrimas habían dejado de caer y ahora parecía mucho más segura que antes.

Harry la miró un momento antes de responder. –Sí.-

°°°°°

-Y, cuéntame. ¿Qué pasó con Hermione?.-

Ginny estaba sentada en una mesa de un bar _muggle_ con Ron. Hacía media hora que se había despedido de Harry en su departamento y había decidido que era un momento propicio para charlar un rato con su hermano. No lo había visto mucho los últimos diez días.

-No pasó nada. Me contó que Harry y ella no estaban saliendo y nada más.- contó él.

-¿Nada más?.- preguntó ella extrañada.

-Nada más.-

-Oh... ¿Y eso porqué?.-

-No lo sé. Sólo me dijo "no me siento preparada aún".-

Ginny lo miró escéptica. Había pensado que su reencuentro sería mucho más parecido al que ella había tenido con Harry pero, evidentemente, no siempre todo resultaba como ella pensaba que lo haría.

-¿Cómo estás?.-

-No lo sé.- contestó Ron. El silencio reinó sobre la mesa antes de que el chico volviera a hablar. -¿Cómo han estado ustedes dos?. No se los ha visto mucho la última semana.-

-Bien, muy bien.- dijo ella, sin poder contener una radiante sonrisa. Siempre que pensaba en Harry, era inevitable no notar un aura de felicidad alrededor de ella. –Estuvimos mucho tiempo en casa, por sus vacaciones. Estamos planeando algo para las próximas semanas.- contó. –Tal vez viajemos, o alquilemos alguna cabaña en los suburbios para pasar una o dos semanas lejos flashes para Harry.- agregó, refiriéndose con lo último a las cámaras de los fotógrafos que asediaban a su reviente novio.

-¿Cómo va eso?. ¿Siguen tan pesados como antes?.-

-No... es extraño. Harry me cuenta que cuando sale sólo lo molestan mucho, pero cuando salimos juntos no hay rastro de ellos.- comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Qué raro...- Ron miró su reloj. –Debo irme ya. Quedé en ir a visitar a mamá hoy.-

Llamaron al mesero y pidieron su cuenta, que no ascendía a más de 10 libras. Pagaron y salieron del recinto. Se despidieron en la entrada.

-Bueno, dile que cualquiera de estos días iré a visitarla yo también. No le comentes nada de Harry y yo, porque no le gustará enterarse por otro lado¿si?.-

°°°°°

-Fácil de usar. Efectivos resultados en noventa segundos. Orine en el extremo absorbente por cinco segundos, habiendo retenido líquidos por dos horas.- leyó Hermione.

-¿Lo has echo?.- preguntó Harry.

-Sí.- respondió, dejando la blanca prueba sobre el lavamanos un momento. -¿Podrías...?.- empezó, señalando la puerta.

-Si, por supuesto. Déjame saber cuando pueda pasar.- pidió Harry, antes de salir del baño y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Se apoyó contra la pared y esperó. En el corto lapso de tiempo que pasó entre que salió del cuarto de baño y volvió a entrar –20 segundos, como máximo-, las millones de posibilidades que presentaba el caso se cruzaron en un instante por su mente.

La prueba podía dar positiva y su mundo se desmoronaría para siempre: perdería a Ginny, perdería a Ron, pero tendría a su hijo como razón para seguir adelante.

La prueba podía dar negativa y su mundo aún seguiría desmoronándose. No podría evitar volver a casa y sentirse la peor persona del mundo, aunque tal vez nunca llegaría a juntar el valor suficiente para confesarle a Ginny lo que había echo. Sin embargo, tenía la certeza absoluta de que ella terminaría sabiéndolo de todas formas, haciendo del momento de la verdad uno peor aún.

Hermione volvió a abrir la puerta y le permitió pasar. Dejó la prueba en el lavamanos otra vez y se giró hacia él. No dijo nada, pero lo abrazó con mucha fuerza. Harry podía sentir y sabía que ella estaba intentando contenerse de un nuevo quiebre, pero no confiaba en que pudiera hacerlo por mucho tiempo más.

Aquellos fueron los noventa segundos más largos de sus vidas.

°°°°°

_Esa tarde, en las oficinas de "Corazón de Bruja", Londres..._

Elle Sanders parecía volar. La edición de agosto estaba cerrándose y ella era la editora a cargo aquel mes, por lo que estaba obligada a correr de cubículo en cubículo supervisando los artículos y dando los retoques finales. Julio estaba terminando y en cuatro días más la revista debía estar en la calle.

Aquel mes estaba repleto de noticias y por eso era que ella debía apelar a su instinto natural y al marketing que produciría aquella edición para decidir qué era lo que finalmente quedaría y qué no.

Salió de la oficina de la redactora que estaba a cargo de la noticia más importante satisfecha.

Luego, se dirigió al cubículo del diseñador gráfico que tenía como responsabilidad la tapa del número.

-Buenas tardes, Richard.- saludó, cordial.

-Buenas.- respondió el hombre con voz cansina, enfrascado en su trabajo.

-Te traje las imágenes de las que te hablé y quiero que ocupen la primera plana.- le extendió un manojo de fotografías.

El diseñador las miró por un momento, pasándolas una a una, de adelante hacia atrás. -¿Crees que es conveniente, Elle?.- preguntó finalmente. –Pueden denunciarte por invasión de la privacidad por esto¿lo sabes?.-

-Sí, lo sé.- respondió ella. –Por eso es que irán implícitamente en la portada.- le extendió un sobre marrón lleno de capturas. –Estas son las que irán en la tapa. Era un lugar público, y muggle además.- explicó, mientras el hombre pasaba las nuevas fotografías como lo había echo con las anteriores. –No pueden decirme nada por eso¿o si?.-

-No, no en ese caso.- confirmó Richard.

-Bien.- terminó ella. –Quiero estas fotos en la tapa,- dijo, señalando el sobre marrón –y algún aviso que anuncia la presencia de estas otras,- indicó el primer manojo –dentro. Disponlas para las hojas centrales con el texto que Gleeson te traerá en un rato. Confío en tu criterio para algún spot explosivo.

-Bien.- acató el diseñador. –Mañana por la mañana estará en tu escritorio.-

°°°°°

-¿Ya pasaron?.-

Harry miró su reloj por sobre el hombro de Hermione. –Faltan 30 segundos.-

Con un resoplido, ella volvió a abrazarse a él fuertemente.

Realmente, eran los 90 segundos más largos de sus vidas.

°°°°°

Ginny regresó al departamento que compartía con Harry desde hacía 10 días (1).

Buscó qué hacer para matar su aburrimiento mientras su novio regresaba de su reunión –corta, según él- con Sean, que lo había llamado cuando estaban juntos para pedirle verlo y así terminar de arreglar los últimos detalles de un trabajo práctico que debían entregar para entrar en vacaciones finalmente.

Encontró en el cuarto de lavado que el canasto de la ropa sucia estaba casi lleno. Se puso a separar las prendas claras de las oscuras y cargó el lavarropas. Luego, vació el canasto de la ropa limpia, también casi lleno, y dobló todo su contenido en prolijas pilas.

Frunció el entrecejo cuando descubrió algo que no le pertenecía, pero era claramente prenda de mujer. Decidió dejar la camisa a un lado para luego consultar con Harry, pero luego recordó: era el atuendo que tenía Hermione la noche de _The Hacienda_. Miró atentamente la prenda, aún confundida. Concluyó finalmente que eso no tenía porqué significar nada y la dejó a un lado.

Siguió con su labor, pero la volvió a interrumpir cuando halló otra cosa que no le pertenecía: sugestiva ropa interior.

Eso, definitivamente, no estaba bien.

°°°°°

-¿Ya?.-

-15 segundos.-

°°°°°

-Bueno, hubiera esperado eso de ti- empezó Molly. –De Ginny... sí, también. De Harry, tal vez... pero¿Hermione?. Creo que nunca hubiera esperado algo de este calibre por parte de ella.-

-Bueno, no creas que es tan santa tampoco.- replicó Ron. –Además, no es que esto haya sido tan terrible tampoco. Estábamos sólo jugando.-

-¿Jugando simplemente?.- preguntó su madre, abriendo mucho los ojos e inclinándose sobre la mesa. -¿Recuerdas acaso que hace quince días hubo ediciones multitudinarias que los mostraban juntos y al otro día separados, incluso metiendo a terceros en el medio?. No creo que haya sido sólo un juego, hijo.- Lo miró un momento antes de seguir. -¿Quieres más?.- ofreció, señalando la taza de té que el muchacho tenía entra sus manos.

-No, gracias.- respondió, y se quedó mirado el recipiente como si éste fuera a contestarle todas las preguntas que nadie podía y aquellas de las que le urgía conocer una respuesta.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?.- preguntó Molly, entendiendo, como siempre, que su hijo no estaba contándole todo. –Me has dicho que todo terminó, que ya todo está aclarado...-

-Pero Hermione y yo no estamos juntos, mamá.- cortó él bruscamente, decidiendo terminar con su reticencia y hablar. Después de todo, necesitaba hablar con alguien que fuera imparcial y le diera un buen consejo. –Y Harry y Ginny si lo hacen...-

-¿Cómo?.- preguntó su madre de pronto.

-Oh.- recién ahora notaba que no debía haberlo dicho. Ginny le había pedido que no lo hiciera. –Olvídalo.- intentó arreglar la situación.

-¿Harry y Ginny están juntos?.-

-Yo y mi boca...- comentó Ron por lo bajo. –Sí, están juntos.- nunca había podido mentirle a su madre y ahora tampoco podía hacerlo.

-Pero... ¿desde cuando? Hablé con ella hace tres días y no me dijo absolutamente nada.- contó, indignada.

-Diez días, más o menos.- el daño estaba echo. Luego se excusaría con Ginny. –Está viviendo con él en el departamento que compartíamos. Yo estoy en el suyo.-

-¿Y no pensaba decírmelo?.-

-No lo sé. Sólo me pidió que no te dijera nada hoy porque no quería que te enteraras por otra fuente que no fuera ella.-

-Pero... es extraño, creo que debería haberme enterado por el diario o las revistas. Suelen perseguir a Harry hasta el baño¿o no?.-

-Sí, pero Gin me explico que nunca los han asediado cuando están juntos, pero sí cuando Harry va sólo. No sé porqué.-

Ron volvió a bajar la mirada y comenzó a estudiar las hebras de su té nuevamente. Molly l miró comprensivamente y supo que su hijo no quería hablar de la relación de su hermana y su mejor amigo ni por asomo: había temas que le interesarían más.

-¿Por qué tú y Hermione no están juntos, hijo?.-

-No lo sé. Verás, yo quisiera que estuviéramos juntos y daría todo por eso, pero no sé que es lo que sucede con ella. Hasta hace quince días, estaba seguro, por lo que siempre me dijeron Harry y Ginny, de que ella sentía lo mismo por mí, pero ahora ya no lo sé.-

-Hijo.- apeló Molly. Estiró sus brazos hasta que alcanzó las mano de Ron con las suyas. –Ella siente lo mismo por ti. No preguntes cómo lo sé, pero lo sé. Supongo que será algún tipo de intuición.- le sonrió tiernamente. –Tal vez ella esté un poco confundida con todo esto¿no crees?. Tal vez prefiere arreglar las cosas con ella misma antes de involucrarte en su vida.- aventuró.

Ron la miró por unos momentos.

-Tal vez.-

-Creo, que llegó el momento de que aclares las cosas con ella de una vez por todas.- sugirió Molly.

-¿Qué?.-

-Eso. Que sería conveniente que saques eso que tienes ahí dentro,- señaló la parte izquierda del pecho de Ron –de una vez por todas.-

°°°°°

-¿Ahora?.-

-Ya.-

Hermione se separó de él lentamente y lo miró con duda. -¿Podrías...?.-

Harry tomó la prueba por un extremo y observó. Se había coloreado de un tono rosáceo. Esperó unos segundos antes de decirle nada a ella. En ese corto tiempo, el color se intensificó hasta quedar de un evidente colorado.

-Es rojo.-

-¿Qué?.- preguntó ella, volteándose rápidamente hacia él.

-Rojo.- repitió, sin saber qué significaba lo que tenía entre sus dedos índice y pulgar izquierdos.

-¿De verdad?.- quiso saber Hermione, sonando más ansiosa y emocionada de lo que debería.

-Sí.- confirmó él una vez más. –¿Qué significa?.-

Hermione no le respondió, pero tomó bruscamente la caja de la prueba, que había dejado unos minutos atrás en un estante de vidrio frente a ellos. Leyó rápidamente el dorso, sólo como si estuviera confirmado algo que ya sabía. Se quedó callada, mirando las letras negras fijamente.

-¿Y bien?.-

-Negativo.- dijo al fin. –Es negativo.- aseguró, levantando la mirada y fijándola en él.

Harry sintió que el aire volvía a entrar en sus alvéolos y sus células respiraban otra vez.

-¿Negativo?.-

-Negativo.- repitió Hermione, esta vez con una gran sonrisa formándose en su rostro. La sensación de alivio que la invadió cuando Harry dijo _rojo_ era imposible de explicar. Dejó la caja otra vez en el reducido estante.

-Gracias.- agradeció, mientras se abrazaba a Harry otra vez.

-¿Qué?.-

-No lo sé.- admitió. –Sólo gracias. Por estar aquí, por no haberme dejado sola.-

-Hermione...- empezó él, pero fue cortado por el sonido de su teléfono celular llamando desde la sala.

Salió del baño y caminó hasta él, para luego levantar la tapa plateada y atender.

-¿Hola?.-

-¿Harry?. ¿Dónde estás?.- Era Ginny. Parecía molesta por algo.

-Donde Sean. ¿Pasa algo?.- preguntó.

-¿En cuanto tiempo piensas que estarás por aquí?.- respondió con una pregunta ella.

-No lo sé...- miró furtivamente a Hermione. –Supongo que ya estamos terminando. ¿Qué pasa?.- volvió a preguntar.

-Necesito hablar contigo.- contestó ella secamente.

-¿Qué pasa, Gin?. No me preocupes, por favor.- pidió.

-Cuando estés aquí hablaremos.- y cortó la comunicación.

Harry cerró el teléfono de nuevo y se giró hacia Hermione.

-¿Qué pasó?.- preguntó ella, extrañada.

-No lo sé. Parecía muy molesta.-

-¿Y tú has hecho algo para que lo esté?.- consultó Hermione, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta que separaba el pasillo de los cuartos de la sala de la casa.

-No... no lo creo...- respondió él, inseguro. Se pasó una mano por el cabello, pensando. –Creo que será mejor que me vaya.-

-Si, creo.-

Harry tomó del respaldo de uno de los sillones su _sweater_ y se despidió. Estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando se giró hacia Hermione, como si hubiera recordado algo.

-Sólo quiero que sepas que si no hubiera sido rojo, yo no habría dudado ni siquiera un momento en lo que hubiera debido hacer.-

-Lo sé, Harry. Lo sé perfectamente.- aclaró ella, mirándolo con una sonrisa torcida.

-Adiós.-

°°°°°

-¿Podrías explicarme qué es lo que significa esto?.- exigió furiosa, blandiendo ante su cara lo que había encontrado hacía tan sólo un rato.

Harry sólo atinó a fruncir el entrecejo, un gesto que se estaba volviendo muy común en él últimamente.

-¿Qué es eso?.- preguntó, realmente sin comprender de qué hablaba ella.

-No te hagas el estúpido.- soltó ella, viperina.

-No me estoy haciendo el estúpido. No sé ni siquiera de qué estás hablando, Ginny.-

-Ginevra para ti.- corrigió, colorada de la impotencia.

-Gin, vamos. ¿Puedes explicarme qué es lo que sucede?.-

-Pues... resulta, señor, que he encontrado sugestiva ropa íntima de mujer en su casa y no es precisamente mía. ¿Podría tener la amabilidad de decirme a quién le pertenece, se es que no es mucha molestia, por favor?.-

-¿Qué?. No tengo la más mínima idea de qué hablas, Ginny.- volvió a decir, sin poder evitar que su voz sonara una octava más arriba de lo normal.

-¿Quieres que te cuente mi teoría, Potter?.-

-Por favor.-

-Creo...- un profundo suspiro la interrumpió. –Creo que te has acostado con Hermione la noche de _The Hacienda_.- declaró.

°°°°°

1: Por si no se entendió, Ginny se mudó con Harry al departamento que éste y Ron compartían con anterioridad. Él se trasladó al departamento de su hermana.

_Gracias a **Alejandra13**, **Cornamenta**, **SpyWitch**, **Catiis**, **Solcis**, **Soffa!** y a **gabYgriNt** por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior (si alguien tiene novedades acerca de las nuevas políticas de sobre no responder reviews, no duden en avisarme, por favor). _

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO. **Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo! _

_Adío!_


	13. Capitulo 13

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado. La mayoría de los diálogos de este capitulo, inspirados en "El beso de la mujer araña" y "Maldición eterna a quien lea estas páginas", novelas de Manuel Puig. Sin fines de lucro. **

**Capitulo 13**

_-Creo... - un profundo suspiro la interrumpió. –Creo que te has acostado con Hermione la noche de _The Hacienda_.- declaró._

-¿Qué?.- soltó Harry en forma automática.

-¿Lo hiciste?.- preguntó Ginny, poniendo las manos en las caderas, un gesto duro e impasible en su rostro.

-Por supuesto que no.- negó rotundamente, antes de siquiera pensarlo. No sabía por qué cometía la estupidez de seguir mintiéndole, pero las palabras habían brotado de su boca en forma catártica.

-¿Ah, no?.- replicó ella, aún descreída. –Entonces será interesante explicar qué es lo que hace su ropa aquí¿no es cierto?.-

-No lo sé, Ginny. Supongo que quedó aquí desde esa noche, que vinimos a dormir aquí.- No estaba pensando. Seguía respondiendo como si fuera otra persona, como si el verdadero Harry hubiera quedado puertas afuera.

Realmente no quería mentirle, pero estaba seguro de que si confesaba la perdería para siempre y eso era lo último que deseaba. La amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y no sabía cómo podría hacer para sobrevivir sin ella.

Por otra parte, estaba su propia reacción. Ginny no tomaría nada bien lo que había sucedido entre Harry y Hermione, y él no quería ser el causante de ese dolor. No soportaba verla sufrir, a pesar de que sabía que lo hacía aunque fuera silenciosamente.

-No te creo.- refutó ella, al fin.

Más allá de que tenía razón, esas palabras lo hirieron más que nada. Ya no confiaba en él; sus palabras ya no tenían valor para ella.

-Cree lo que quieras.- escupió antes de salir y cerrar la entrada del departamento de un portazo.

°°°°°

Caminó más de media hora sin rumbo, hasta que un gran parque apareció frente a sus ojos. Levantó por fin la vista de sus pies y notó que, inconscientemente, se había dirigido al Hyde Park.

Tomó un camino que se internaba en lo profundo de la arboleda y caminó. Unos minutos después, se topó con el banco verde que siempre lo servía de psicólogo en etapas de confusión.

Se sentó y dejó que la brisa nocturna, una de las últimas que suponía habría en el verano, le diera de lleno en la cara.

Sin que se diera cuenta, su cerebro comenzó a trabajar. En adelante, debería elegir entre dos opciones extremas: la primera de ellas, confesar por fin. Sabía que la perdería, que ella lo odiaría por siempre. Sin embargo, estaba completamente seguro de que terminaría de una vez por todas con su sufrimiento y desengaño, al igual que con el propio.

La segunda de ellas, continuar con la mentira. Podía volver a casa y empeñarse en su versión hasta que ella la creyera. Sabía que finalmente lo haría pero¿era lo correcto?. De esa manera, ella no sufriría a pesar de que él se sentiría la persona más culpable del mundo. Al menos no la perdería. Después de todo, las acciones podían olvidarse si no habían dejado consecuencias. Él podía olvidar. Él podía vivir con eso si la tenía a su lado.

-No seas egoísta, cretino.- susurró inconscientemente, al aire.

Lo sabía. Eso era lo que iba mal en su planteo. No podía seguir engañándola de aquella descarada manera, al menos en nombre de todo el amor que le tenía.

Sabía que debía confesar y buscar un perdón que tal vez (más que seguro) jamás conseguiría, por más duro que resultara aceptarlo. Sabía que era lo correcto, que era lo que menos daño ocasionaría, aunque no lo pareciera en ese momento. Ginny tendría la posibilidad de decidir. De elegir quedarse con él o buscar alguien que la amara y no la hiciera sufrir.

La decisión estaba completamente tomada. Confesaría, pasara lo que pasara. Por más que doliera. Por más que sufriera.

-Hey.- dijo una tímida y conocida voz a su lado. Ginny estaba parada a un costado del banco, las manos en los bolsillos y gesto cansado. Le sonrió en una forma extraña, casi arrepentida. Se sentó junto a él. –Sabía que te encontraría aquí.- comentó en un tono bajo, jugando con una piedra entre sus pies.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, como si ambos estuvieran esperando que el otro hablara primero.

-Ginny.-

-Harry.- apelaron al mismo tiempo. Él calló, cediendo la palabra y ella prosiguió. –Me gustaría que me disculparas por lo de hace un rato. Yo... yo... no sé en qué estaba pensando. Quiero decir¿tú y Hermione, juntos?.- soltó una ínfima risa.

-Ginny... - quiso empezar, pero ella lo cortó rápidamente.

-Realmente, no sé en qué estaba pensando. No puedo creer que haya desconfiado de ti y de Hermione, sobre todo. Ella es mi mejor amiga y sé perfectamente que no hubiera hecho algo así en toda su vida. Y tampoco tú¿no es cierto?.- lo miró. En la mitad de la noche, sus verdes miradas se encontraron y él hizo lo posible porque la suya no lo delatara antes de tiempo.

-No.- negó, sin saber porqué. ¿Dónde había quedado todo lo que había decidido minutos atrás?. ¿Dónde había ido el Harry que había decidido hacer lo mejor para ella?.

Ginny dejó su cabeza apoyarse en el hombro derecho de él y respiró suavemente en su cuello.

-¿Puedes perdonarme, Harry?.- preguntó en un susurro.

Pasaron unos segundos, y él no dijo nada. ¿Perdonarla?. ¿Porqué?. ¿Tenía aquella petición sentido alguno?. ¿Tenia sentido que ella le estuviera pidiendo disculpas por algo que él había hecho?

La chica levantó la cabeza luego de esperar por una respuesta que no obtuvo. Lo miró a los ojos de nuevo y se le acercó lentamente, hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a la menor distancia posible.

-Te amo.- dijo, y luego le dio un corto beso en la mejilla. Con el pulgar derecho, la acarició delicadamente. –Te amo.- repitió, observándolo intensamente. –No puedo imaginar mi vida sin ti, ahora que te conozco como más que a un amigo. Te amo, y lo haré por el resto de mis días. Por favor, perdóname por ser tan estúpida. Perdona mi inseguridad, Harry. Por favor, perdóname.-

-No tengo que perdonarte nada.- intervino él por fin. –Tú no has hecho nada mal. Ése he sido yo.-

-¿De qué hablas?.-

Un pánico terrible lo invadió. ¿Estaba listo para el enfrentamiento?. ¿Estaba listo para confesar?. ¿Estaba listo para perderla?.

-Nada. No me hagas caso.- respondió, al tiempo que pasaba su brazo por su espalda y rodeaba la cintura de ella con él, acercándola más a su cuerpo, tratando de mantener la compostura. –Disculpa que me haya ido así. Sé que no te gusta.-

-No importa.-

Se quedaron callados unos minutos, hasta que Ginny preguntó si podían volver a casa, ya que comenzaba a hacer un calor agobiante. Harry respondió levantándose del banco, tomándola por la mano y comenzando a caminar con ella por el sendero que había recorrido en soledad unos veinte minutos antes.

°°°°°

Al día siguiente, Ron despertó en su departamento con las palabras que su madre le había dicho la noche anterior grabadas a fuego en su cerebro.

Ahora que tenía un incentivo externo que le confiaba que lo que estaba por hacer era lo correcto, estaba decidido a poner el pie en el acelerador con respecto a la extraña relación que mantenía con Hermione.

Eran amigos desde hacía más de 10 años, pero los dos sabían que merecían (y debían) ser más que eso. Él lo había notado tardíamente en su cuarto año, al notarse celoso por las nuevas compañías de su amiga; pero ella (más perceptiva para ese tipo de cosas, como él mismo solía decir) debía de haberlo notado antes incluso.

Eso no era algo normal, pero Ron pensaba que, al contrario de lo que debía ser por pertenecer a Gryffindor, no era la valentía lo que los movilizaba, sino la cobardía (o por lo menos en cuestiones amorosas). De otra forma, era inexplicable que hubieran pasado cerca de 8 años sin un acercamiento más atrevido que algún que otro abrazo un poco más que cariñoso.

Pensando en toda aquella absurda cuestión, Ron se levantó y tomó una reconfortante ducha, para luego preparar un potentoso desayuno al buen estilo Weasley y devorarlo en menos de diez minutos.

°°°°°

Al día siguiente, Ginny despertó (a causa del incansable sonido el teléfono móvil sonando) en los brazos cálidos y protectores de Harry. Sonrió un momento, recordando la noche anterior, y luego se levantó con cuidado, para no despertarlo.

Caminó hasta el escritorio en la esquina derecha de la habitación, tomó el negro aparato que no dejaba de taladrar el apacible silencio del ambiente con su desagradable timbreo y atendió.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Ginny?. ¿Cómo estás?.-

-Hola, Draco. Bien¿tú?.-

-Bien... Escucha, te llamo porque me voy esta tarde.-

-¡No!. ¿Cómo?.-

-Se terminaron mis quince días.-

-Oh, no puedo creerlo. ¿Es absolutamente necesario que te vayas?.-

-Ajá. No puedo pedir más días. Ya lo intenté.-

-¿Y qué dijeron?.-

-Que no, por supuesto.-

-...-

-...-

-¿Cómo te vas?.-

-El jet de la compañía.-

-¿Y desde dónde?.-

-El helipuerto.-

-¿A qué hora?.-

-A las seis.-

-¿Puedo acompañarte?.- preguntó, al tiempo que anotaba _Helipuerto, a las 18:00_ en un papelito cuadrado.

-Sólo si quieres.-

-A las cinco estoy en el hotel, entonces.-

-Bien.-

-Nos vemos. Adiós.-

-Adiós.-

-¿A quién encontrarás en un hotel?.- susurró la voz de Harry seductoramente a su oído, al tiempo que sus manos la rodeaban por la cintura posesivamente.

Ella no pudo evitar una inmediata sonrisa de eterno placer. Quebró el brazo hacia atrás y acarició el costado de su rostro con la mano, mientras él la presionaba más contra sí y le recorría en forma hambrienta el cuello con los labios.

-¿Quién?.- volvió a preguntar él, regresando a su mejilla acaloradamente, tomando una bocanada de aire.

Ginny no respondió. Sabía que arruinaría el momento si lo hacía y eso era lo que menos quería. Pero se vio obligada a hacerlo cuando Harry detuvo su dedicada y apasionada labor y la hizo girarse hacia él.

-¿Con quién hablabas?.-

Ella levantó su otro brazo y posó sus dos manos sobre el rostro de él. Lo miró un instante y apoyó el mentón en su hombro izquierdo.

-¿Gin?.-

-Draco.- dijo ella al fin, volviendo a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. –Estaba hablando con Draco.-

Tal y como ella creía que lo haría, el muchacho se limitó a alejarla de él y darle la espalda, caminando hacia la puerta del cuarto.

-Harry... - llamó ella, cierta cuota de cansancio en su voz. Él sólo siguió su camino hacia el pasillo, sin prestarla atención alguna. Ella caminó tras él.

-Harry.- repitió, esta vez una clara nota de impaciencia evidenciándose. –Harry¿puedes...?-

-¿Por qué sigues hablando con él?.- preguntó, deteniéndose y girándose hacia ella. Estaban en la mitad del pasillo.

-Porque es mi amigo, Harry.- respondió ella, levantando las manos hasta la altura de sus hombros y abriéndolas, separando mucho los dedos. -¿Cuántas veces debo decírtelo para que lo comprendas?.-

-¿Es que no llegas a comprenderlo?. No entiendes lo que pretendo decirte con todo esto.- empezó él, tomándose la frente con una mano extendida por un momento. –Es imposible que este tipo haya cambiado tanto de un día para el otro. ¿Es que no puedas llegar a verlo?. ¿No puedes apreciar que sus intenciones no pueden ni podrán nunca ser buenas?.-

-¿Porqué dices eso?. ¿Es que acaso no sé juzgar a las personas?.-

-No. No sabes juzgar a Malfoy, Ginny.-

Ella calló un momento, tratando de tragarse el coraje que le pedía que le diera una terrible cachetada al inepto que estaba delante de ella.

-Tú no entiendes.-

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?. Me gustaría que me le expliques, si es que no es mucha molestia.-

-Te odio cuando eres así de terco. Cuando no puedes ver más allá de tus narices y cuando sólo lo que tú piensas o dices está bien. Cuando tú eres el mejor y no existe un lugar para los demás; cuando todos los demás están equivocados.-

-Eso nunca sucede.-

-Sucede más a menudo de lo que piensas.-

-¿Crees que estoy equivocado?. ¿Crees que Malfoy es una persona de bien?. ¿Crees que el maldito bastardo que perseguía a Voldemort por todos lados como humilde servidor, tal como su patético padre, pasó a ser el apacible gerente de una agencia de seguridad de un año para el otro, sin más explicación?.-

-Tú no sabes lo que lo hizo cambiar de esa forma. Si lo supieras, no estarías hablando así de él en este preciso momento.-

-A ver. Cuéntame la historia del pobre y desamparado Draco Malfoy.-

-Él estaba enamorado de una muchacha que murió en el ataque de Voldemort al Callejón Diagon hace cinco años.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Eso. Después de su muerte, Draco entendió que la doctrina que veneraba, y estaba obligado a venerar, desde niño no tenía sentido alguno. Que gente inocente como ella, que no tenía nada que ver con nada, moría todos los días a causa de un insano que no podía controlar sus ansias de poder.-

-Yo... - balbuceó. Se había quedado sin palabras. –Yo... - Harry se apoyó contra la pared, incrédulo.

-No digas nada.- ordenó Ginny, mirándolo ahora con reproche. –Tú no lo sabías. Pero¡claro!. Era más fácil desconfiar de él; ser la víctima.-

-Ginny, no digas eso.- se defendió. –Yo no sabía lo que le había sucedido y tú no me lo habías dicho tampoco.-

-Porque tú no tenías ganas de escuchar, Harry. Por eso no te lo había dicho.- Pausó un momento. –Se va a México esta tarde. Voy a ir a despedirme de él.-

-Creo... creo que es necesario que vayas. Si es tu amigo y es importante para ti, creo que es lo mejor. –

-Bien.-

Luego, Ginny volvió al cuarto, buscó en el armario una muda de ropa nueva, para luego ingresar en el baño y tomar una ducha. Salió veinte minutos más tarde y se secó el cabello con una toalla limpia.

Harry entró en el cuarto trayendo con él una bandeja que sostenía un desayuno para los dos. La dejó sobre el escritorio y caminó hasta Ginny.

Se paró frente a ella y la miró como si le estuviera pidiendo disculpas.

-Perdón.- empezó. –Perdona todo, Gin.- agregó, envolviéndola en un abrazo que ella no respondió en un principio. Luego, correspondió rendida.

°°°°°

A las cinco y media, Ginny y Draco iban camino al helipuerto de Londres en un taxi. Faltaba poco para llegar.

-¿Cómo lograste que Potter te dejara venir?.-

-Primero, no necesito que él me deje hacer nada. Y segundo, tuve una fuerte discusión con él, de la que te agradecería no hablemos.-

-Bien, su no quieres no lo haremos... -

-No confía en ti y no lo hará, pero le conté lo que sucedió con Catherine.-

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?.-

-Porque estaba harta de que te atacara sin fundamentos.-

-Pero yo no quería que él supiera eso, Ginny.-

-Sé que no querías que nadie lo supiera, pero de todas maneras no es algo que debas ocultar. Es lo que cambió tu vida¿o no?.-

Callaron un momento.

-Ahora él sabe cómo sucedieron las cosas y porqué. Ahora podrá juzgarte por lo que eres y no por lo que él piensa que eres.-

-No me interesa en lo más mínimo que lo haga.-

-Pero a mi sí. Estaba cansada de escucharlo atacarte, Draco.-

-Bueno. Gracias, supongo.-

El resto del camino, lo hicieron en silencio. Llegaron al helipuerto cerca de seis menos cuarto de la tarde. El piloto ya encendía el motor en el centro de la pista.

Draco rodeó el taxi que los había llevado hasta allí y sacó el baúl sus dos valijas negras. Estiró las manijas y le pagó al conductor, que salió rápidamente del recinto.

Ginny y él caminaron hasta una distancia prudente del círculo marcado con pintura colorada en el suelo, que delimitaba la zona de aterrizaje. Un hombre le gritó al rubio que debían salir lo antes posible.

-Bueno, creo que ya debo irme.-

-Promete que escribirás.-

-Sí, lo prometo. Tú promete que te cuidarás de Potter.-

-¿Cómo?. ¿De qué tendría que cuidarme?.-

-De que no te haga nada. De que no te lastime.-

-Harry no me lastimará, Draco. Eso es lo único que sé certeramente a estas alturas.-

-Si tú lo dices... -

-...-

-Bien, ya me voy. Adiós, Gin.-

-Adiós. Cuídate.-

°°°°°

Escuchó el timbre y caminó hasta la puerta para abrirla. Detrás, encontró a Ginny.

-Hola, Gin.- saludó. –Pasa.-

-Hola, Mione. ¿Cómo estás?.-

-Bien¿tú?.-

-Un poco triste. Draco acaba de irse.-

-¿Dónde?.-

-México. Vive ahí desde hace algunos años.- Se sentaron en sillones individuales enfrentados. -¿Qué es de tu vida?. No hemos hablado mucho últimamente.-

-Sí, es cierto. Mi vida... mi vida sigue igual que siempre.-

Callaron un momento.

-Vine porque quiero que me ayudes a hacer algo para Harry el domingo.-

-¿Sí?.-

-Ajá. Él ha dicho que no quiere nada, pero no pienso dejarlo sin festejo.- pausó un momento. -¿Puedo usar tu baño?.-

-Sí, por supuesto.-

Ginny se levantó del sillón y caminó por el pasillo hasta la puerta del fondo. Dentro, se lavó las manos. Levantó la vista en busca de una toalla con la que pudiera secarse y vio sobre el estante de vidrio frente a ella una caja largada, abierta y aparentemente vacía.

Con curiosidad, la tomó entre sus dedos mojados y la giró para leer el frente. Recordaba hacerla visto en una publicidad _muggle_ en la televisión.

¿Hermione estaba...? No, era imposible. Debería de habérselo contado. Era su mejor amiga, después de todo.

Salió del baño con la cajita entre sus manos y caminó hasta la sala otra vez.

-Hermione.- llamó, mirando todavía las letras negras con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Si?.- respondió la aludida, desde la cocina.

Ginny caminó hasta allí. -¿Estás embarazada?.- preguntó, extendiendo el brazo hacia abajo, de forma que la blanca caja quedó fuera de su campo visual.

-¿Qué?.- exclamó Hermione, recordando súbitamente la prueba de la noche anterior. Ginny debía de haber encontrado la caja en el baño, que ella misma ahora recordaba había dejado olvidada allí.

-Esto estaba en el baño.- explicó Ginny, levantando la caja de la discordia y mostrándosela a Hermione. Bingo.

-Oh, eso.- intentó sonar despreocupada. Se rió nerviosamente. –Es de Marianne, mi compañera del trabajo¿recuerdas?. Vino ayer a hacer la prueba aquí, porque no quería estar sola.- nunca había pensado tan rápidamente una excusa tan convincente.

-Oh...- soltó Ginny. Había creído la historia. -¿Estaba?.-

-No, era una falsa alarma. Tal vez tanto stress había provocado su atraso, nada más que eso.-

-¿Cómo estaba ella?.-

-Extraña. Por un lado, quería al bebé en cierto punto, pero no estaba lista para él. Además, no eran las mejores condiciones que digamos.-

-¿Porqué?.-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer para Harry?. ¿Algo informal o más bien organizado?.- preguntó de pronto, cambiando olímpicamente de tema.

-Verás, quisiera... - Ginny hablaba entusiasmada, pero Hermione ya no escuchaba.

°°°°°

-No debiste hacer esto, Gin.- reprochaba Harry, aunque en realidad le agradecía aquel gesto. Estaban levantando los últimos resabios de la fiesta sorpresa que ella había organizado para él.

-¿Porqué no?. Es mi forma de decirte lo mucho que me importas.- justificó ella, dejando los platos que llevaba en sus manos sobre la mesada y aferrándose al cuello de él con sus brazos.

Él la miró un momento y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello, la otra instalada en su cintura. Suspiró.

-Ginny, hay algo que necesito decirte.- empezó, con pesar. Había alargado demasiado el plazo y necesitaba hacerlo. No soportaba más el peso de estar mintiéndole todo el tiempo, de estar engañándola de aquel nefasto modo.

-Shhh...- calló ella, poniendo su dedo índice derecho sobre sus labios. –No es momento para hablar, Harry. Feliz cumpleaños.- susurró. Después de eso, lo besó dulce y lentamente. Luego, sus movimientos se volvieron más sugestivos y él simplemente perdió la cabeza. Le era completamente imposible no hacerlo.

°°°°°

Despertó con su pecho subiendo y bajando suavemente al compás de su respiración bajo ella. Se movió lentamente, reticente a terminar de despertar. Una sonrisa inconsciente se dibujó en su rostro.

-Buen día.- sintió en voz grave y adormilada decir a Harry.

-Buen día.- contestó ella, recorriendo su pecho con un dedo.

Estuvieron así unos diez minutos. Ninguno de los dos quería moverse y quebrar aquel cristalino momento.

-Me muero de hambre.- dijo ella, de pronto. –Iré por algo para desayunar¿si?.- se estiró y le dio un corto beso.

Se levantó, se vistió con lo primero que encontró y arregló medianamente su cabellera, que parecía la de alguien que había estado en el ojo de un huracán recientemente. Luego, salió a la calle.

Caminó directamente a la panadería y compró una variada docena de sus facturas preferidas y de las de Harry. En un almacén, evaluó los precios de las leches y se llevó un envase de una marca que estaba en uno intermedio.

Ya de camino de vuelta, pasó frente a un puesto de revistas mágico y vio que estaban haciendo un descargo de una importante orden de _Corazón de Bruja_. Se quedó a ver qué era o que podía producir tal demanda.

-¿Puedo verla?.- consultó a la vendedora, que leía ávidamente un ejemplar.

-Claro, querida.- se lo extendió.

En la tapa, pudo ver una fotografía de Harry y Hermione besándose. La reconoció como una de la noche en que habían ido a _The Hacienda_, por la vestimenta de los dos. Ginny frunció la nariz al recordar el altercado que había tenido con Harry días atrás.

_LA NOCHE MÁS CALIENTE, _rezaba en letras escandalosamente amarillas el titular. Decidió llevarla a casa y reírse un poco con las payasadas que hubieran inventado esa vez.

-¿Puedo llevármela?.- preguntó, viendo que la vendedora ya acomodaba los ejemplares que le habían traído.

-Claro, querida.- repitió la mujer. Ginny le pagó la revista y caminó de vuelta a su edificio.

En el ascensor, hojeó el número. Además de más fotos de Harry y Hermione en _The Hacienda_, había un extensísimo texto en letras blancas. Más adelante, se veían unas fotografías de los dos durmiendo en una cama, que Ginny reconoció como absolutamente falsas: estaba completamente al tanto de que esa escena nunca había ocurrido y, por lo tanto, la única posibilidad que quedaba era que fueran trucos de montaje.

Se rió sola ante la hipocresía y amarillismo que representaba tal publicación.

Bajó del ascensor y entró en el departamento. Dejó la bolsa con sus compras en la cocina y se dirigió al cuarto otra vez. Harry aún dormía.

-Harry.- llamó, y se sentó a su lado, volviendo a hojear la revista –Despierta, cariño. Debes ver esto.-

-¿Qué?.- preguntó adormilado.

-Mira los montajes que han hecho. Son espléndidos. Hasta parecen reales.- le pasó la revista, mientras él se sentaba en la cama.

Harry tomó el ejemplar y lo abrió. Casi murió de un paro cardíaco al ver las fotos que mostraban a él y Hermione durmiendo. No eran montajes, como Ginny pensaba. Eran de la mañana siguiente a la noche que habían pasado juntos, en la misma cama en la que ahora estaban sentados.

Se quedó mirando las imágenes fijamente, incrédulo. ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí?. ¿Quién las había tomado?.

Ginny notó que no reaccionaba.

-¿Harry?.-

Él la miró intensamente, el más profundo de los arrepentimientos en sus ojos.

-¿Harry?.- repitió Ginny, comprendiendo. Sintió que el aire le faltaba y las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos. -¿Son... son... son reales?.- preguntó, con voz entrecortada.

Él sólo cerró la revista y la arrojó a un lado. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, desesperado.

-Sí.-

_°°°°°_

_Fe de erratas: _

_En el capitulo anterior: "Llamaron al mesero y pidieron su cuenta, que no ascendía a más de 10 euros. Pagaron y salieron del recinto. Se despidieron en la entrada.". En el Reino Unido no se usan los euros, a pesar de que el país pertenece a la Unión Europea. Pasa exactamente lo mismo en Dinamarca y Suecia. _

_En el capitulo corregido: "Llamaron al mesero y pidieron su cuenta, que no ascendía a más de 10 libras. Pagaron y salieron del recinto. Se despidieron en la entrada."._

_Gracias a **Ana Black** por hacerme notar el error. _

_**Ireth: **Exactamente. Lo que hicieron Harry y Hermione ha sido bastante irresponsable, más allá de que tengan como excusa su avanzado estado de copas. Pero bueno... Te agradezco mucho tus palabras. Me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Adío!_

_**Cornamenta: **y sí, lo que pasa acá es como para volverse loco. Como decís, lo que pasa entre estos cuatro es demasiado, demasiado complicado. Se mezcla mucho el concepto de lo que es la amistad para ellos y hasta dónde llega su alcance como amigos. Eso es algo que no tienen demasiado claro, porque sino, Harry jamás debería haber aceptado ayudar a Hermione, o si?. Y si, los pequeños datos de las fotos correspondían a lo que pasó en el final de este capitulo. Según lo que considero que debe ser el pensamiento marketinero, si se mostraban imágenes de Harry y Ginny juntos, la edición de la revista no iba a ser convincente y, como la gente no come vidrio, nadie la iba a comprar. Te agradezco infinitamente tus reviews, tus alientos y tus reflexiones. Significan muchísimo para mí. Adío!_

_**SpyWitch:** Hola, Agus! Jaja. Pensé seriamente que fuera positivo, pero hubiera sido demasiado cliché, no? El hecho de que Hermione piense que está embarazada ya lo es y no quise estereotipar el caso tanto. Y muchísimas gracias! De verdad, aprecio mucho tu opinión acerca de esta historia. Besos!_

_**Ana Black: **Bueno, muchísimas gracias. Como verás, he corregido mi error y te agradezco mucho el habérmelo echo notar. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Adío!_

_**Catiis: **Jaja. Me gustó esa expresión. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Adío!_

_**Aseneth: **Hola! Estabas desaparecida, jaja. Bueno, creo que este capitulo ha disipado tus dudas. Te agradezco mucho, mucho tus palabras. Espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo. Adío! _

_**YOGINNY: **Que horror que se rompa la computadora... Me pasó más de una vez y es insoportable... me alegra mucho saber que te gusta la historia y espero que hayas disfrutado de este capitulo. (No puedo hacer acotaciones con respecto al caso Ron. Eso ya se verá... ) Gracias! Adío!_

_**Solcis: **Exactamente. Demasiado cliché. Gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo. Adío!_

_**Soffa: **No, no mueras, por favor! Jaja. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado el capitulo. Adío!_

_**Janice: **Bueno, me alegra mucho que te guste el fiction. Espero que este capitulo también lo haya hecho. Adío! _

_Finalmente no estaba prohibido el tema reviews... _

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO. **Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo! _

Unidos por su atención_ termina pronto, señores!_

_Adío!_


	14. Capitulo 14

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado. Sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 14**

_Quince días antes..._

-Sí, me gustaría ver a Harry Potter, pero no responden al timbre.- adujo. -¿Podría usted dejarme pasar?.-

-¿Qué tiene usted que ver con el señor?.- interrogó el portero, ajustándose a las medidas de seguridad que le habían dicho debía seguir si alguien quería entrar en el edificio.

-Yo... soy una amiga, que él no ve hace mucho tiempo.- respondió, con una sonrisa boba con la que intentó ganarse la confianza del hombre.

-No puedo dejarla pasar sin nada que compruebe eso, señorita, lo lamento.-

-Bien, como quiera, esperaré sentada.- dijo, mordaz, con una mirada de profundo desprecio.

Se sentó en la escalera de la entrada y esperó. Después de unos diez minutos, una mujer subió los peldaños y puso su llave en la cerradura.

-¿Quiere pasar?.- preguntó, con la puerta a medio abrir.

Ella se volteó hacia la mujer y observó que el portero se había ido de allí, probablemente a cumplir con la limpieza matinal de los pasillos.

-Sí, gracias.- aceptó, levantándose y entrando al edificio con ella.

-No es nada.- dijo la mujer, y desapareció por las escaleras laterales.

Metió una mano en el bolsillo de su saco y sacó un papel blanco.

_Harry Potter.  
__Rotterdam Avenue 556  
__Piso 5, Departamento H.  
__Londres, Inglaterra. UK._

Llamó uno de los ascensores, presionando el botón colorado a un lado de la puerta tijera y aguardó que llegara a la planta baja. Cuando lo hizo, subió en él y se dirigió directamente al quinto piso.

Una vez allí, caminó por el pasillo buscando la unidad H. La encontró en el fondo del ala derecha.

Tocó la puerta con el puño, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Espero unos cinco minutos, pero nada sucedió. Volvió a tocar y dentro aún no había señales de vida. Tamborileó ansiosamente con los dedos su cartera.

¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?. Tenía reservado y programado un traslador esa tarde para regresar a Portugal. No podía irse sin haber arreglado las cosas con el estúpido Potter y su amiguita lunática.

Había viajado el día anterior, luego de que llegara a su casa en la península ibérica un ejemplar de _El Quisquilloso_, enviado por su madre, adjuntado a la siguiente nota:

_Querida hija, _

_Hace unos días ha llegado esto a casa. ¿Cuánto hay de cierto en esto, por favor?. Recuerda que a John no le caerá nada bien la noticia, como están dadas las cosas. Sería mejor que intentaras mover tus contactos para arreglarlo. Espero tu respuesta._

_Con amor, mamá._

Por supuesto, lo primero que vio fue la fotografía de Harry y Hermione en la tapa, confundida. ¿Qué tenía que ver todo aquello con ella?. Supuso lo que tenía que hacer y buscó en el índice la nota de tapa, yendo a leerla inmediatamente.

_Sin embargo, fuentes confidenciales han anunciado ayer por la noche que dicho romance ha terminado por razones que aún no han salido a la luz, pero que tendrían que ver con una infidelidad por parte del joven Potter, descubierto con las manos en la masa por su ahora ex-novia Hermione Granger. _

_Nuestras fuentes han informado que la tercera en discordia sería Cho Chang, con quien Potter mantuvo una relación amorosa durante su quinto año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

_La muchacha, de 22 años, uno más que el joven Harry, que había viajado a Portugal al termino de sus estudios escolares, habría regresado hace unas semanas y se supone que, desde entonces, ha mantenido encuentros clandestinos con el muchacho en cuestión._

Casi sufrió un paro cardíaco. John, su marido, no estaba en casa porque habían tenido una fuerte discusión a partir de la cual él había decidido que "necesitaba un tiempo" para pensar lejos de ella.

Estando dentro del mundo periodístico como lo estaba, podía asegurar que la noticia no tardaría en llegar a sus oídos, lo cual empeoraría más las cosas puesto que, en su estado de confusión, John creería sin reparos la falsedad que había publicado la revista.

Pensó en qué era lo que podía hacer para solucionar el embrollo. Regresó a la primer página de la revista y revisó el staff directivo, publicado en una fina columna a la derecha. Lo mejor sería hablar con los cabecillas y exigir una replica por parte de la publicación.

_Directora: Luna Lovegood_, leyó. Lovegood, Lovegood. Aquel apellido le resultaba conocido de algún lado... ¡Claro!. Ravenclaw, Hogwarts. Lunática Lovegood.

¿Cómo contactar a la loca?. No había forma. No tenía una dirección a la cual escribirle y la revista tampoco publicaba ningún medio de comunicación.

Los hechos conducían a un único recurso final: Harry Potter. Cho podía recordar que él y Luna eran amigos en Hogwarts y supuso que podría contactarse con él para que intercediera y arreglara aquel lío.

Y ahora estaba parada frente a su puerta, pero él no respondía.

Estiró la mano y palpó el borde que sobresalía de la puerta en la parte superior. Nada.

Bajo el felpudo. Bingo. Llave de repuesto. Después de todo, las películas _yanquis_ enseñaban buenos trucos.

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y giró, empujando hacia adentro. La puerta se abrió sin problemas y pronto se encontró dentro del departamento. Todo estaba muy silencioso y parecía que realmente nadie estaba allí.

Volvió a cerrar la puerta y dejó la llave sobre una mesa baja cercana. Caminó silenciosamente por la casa, estudiándola. Decidió dejarle una nota, contándole lo que pretendía que hiciera.

La escribió con un papel y lapicera que sacó de su bolso y buscó su habitación, para asegurarse de dejarla en un lugar en el que él la viera seguro.

Caminó por el pasillo y abrió las puertas lentamente, metiendo la cabeza por el resquicio para comprobar la función de cada una en la casa.

Cuando abrió la tercera a la derecha, su sorpresa fue tal que dejó caer la nota que llevaba en su mano.

En una aparentemente muy cómoda cama de dos plazas, Harry Potter dormía en posición sospechosa con Hermione Granger.

Se lo preguntó muchas veces después de ese día, pero nunca supo la respuesta. ¿Porqué lo hizo?. Suponía que al ver tal escena, se le habían representado claramente los momentos en su sexto año, mientras tenía con él algo que se asemejaba a un intento de noviazgo, en los que Harry hablaba constantemente de "su amiguita" como si ella no colmara sus expectativas.

Los celos que había sentido en esas ocasiones, volvieron a ella como un torbellino imparable y se adueñaron de su razón.

_Venganza mediática_, pensó, antes de sacar la cámara que había cargado esa mañana en el hotel y disparar. El flash no se accionó porque entraba luz por la ventana; de otra forma, ellos se hubieran despertado.

Luego de unas cuantas tomas explosivas, volvió a apagar el aparato. Salió del departamento tal y como había entrado, habiéndose olvidado por completo el motivo de su visita.

Ya encontraría la forma de arreglar las cosas con John.

°°°°°

_La noche anterior, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry..._

El timbre sonó por enésima vez en menos de 10 minutos. Ginny volvió a abrir y esta vez Ron estaba del otro lado.

-Hasta que te dignaste a venir.- recibió.

-¿Es muy tarde?.-

-No, pasa.-

Ron entró en el que recientemente había dejado de ser su departamento y fue directamente a saludar a Harry.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, compañero!.- deseó efusivamente.

-Gracias, Ron.- agradeció el aludido, recibiendo por parte su amigo un caluroso y bonachón abrazo.

Después de eso, unas cuantas personas más llegaron. La música sonaba alta y los vasos (la mayoría de ellos conteniendo sustancias N/N) iban a un lado para el otro como moneda corriente.

Así pasaron cerca de tres horas, sin ningún sobresalto o escena digna de destacar.

Pero entonces las cosas cambiaron.

Con alcohol hasta el tope de la cabeza, Ron se dejó caer en un sillón vacío de dos cuerpos. En el mismo estado, Hermione cayó a su lado unos cinco minutos después.

-_Houlaa..._- intentó saludar, sin demasiado éxito que digamos.

Ron respondió con un ligero y precario gesto de su mano.

-¿_Sabess_?.- empezó Hermione, levantando el dedo índice derecho hacia su rostro. Quiso posarlo sobre su boca, pero erró al blanco y su dedo terminó metido en su ojo izquierdo. Lo sacó de allí luego de un fuerte _Ahuu!_ y una risita descontrolada. –Estuve pensando _muushoo_ en lo del _oro_ día.-

-¿Si?.- preguntó Ron, aún sin comprender demasiado bien lo que ella le estaba por decir. La cabeza seguía dándole vueltas significativamente y su estomago pedía vaciarse a gritos.

-¡Y soy una _toounta_¡No te dije _ue_ te _ámooo_!-

La música que salía de los parlantes dispuestos en las esquinas del living permitió que sólo Ron escuchara lo último.

Él sintió cómo el alcohol en su cerebro bajaba violentamente a su estómago, haciendo experimentar unas nauseas sumamente desagradables.

Hermione seguía riéndose nerviosamente, pero se notaba que ella también había reaccionado ante lo que había dicho.

Se miraron un momento, tratando de comprobar que las palabras de ella no eran producto de su deplorable estado.

Ron vio que no era así, pero antes de poder decir algo, su sistema digestivo lo empujó al baño. Salió corriendo del living, con una mano en la boca y otra en el estómago, como si con ese gesto pudiera detener el inevitable proceso orgánico.

Nadie supo de él por unos 10 minutos, que Hermione ocupó sentada en el sillón, pensando dificultosamente –a causa del fuerte dolor de cabeza que empezaba a apoderarse de ella- en lo que había dicho.

No podía creer que hubiera necesitado estar en un avanzado estado de coma alcohólico para poder decirle a Ron lo que sentía por él. Menos en la fiesta de Harry, menos delante de otras 50 personas –aunque sabía que nadie más que él la había escuchado-. ¿Tan difícil hubiera sido hacerlo en forma privada, con el ritual que la confesión ameritaba?. Sí, definitivamente.

Ron regresó y volvió a sentarse a su lado, esta vez derecho. Ella se acomodó y se puso rígida en el otro cuerpo del sillón.

-¿Estabas hablando en serio?.- preguntó Ron, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

Hermione lo miró y luego bajó la vista a sus manos, sus dedos machacándose unos a otros.

-Sí.-

-.-.-.-.-.-

Desde el balcón, a través del ventanal de vidrio, Harry y Ginny miraban divertidos la escena.

Vieron cómo Ron volvía del baño y se sentaba a un lado de Hermione; cómo callaban unos minutos y luego él le decía algo a ella; cómo ella tardaba en responder, pero luego lo miraba como pidiéndole que lo hiciera.

Y él lo hizo.

Desde su posición, pudieron ver cómo Ron se le acercaba tímidamente y finalmente la besaba.

-¿Nosotros dimos tantas vueltas?.- preguntó Ginny, volteándose hacia Harry, con el vaso de vidrio en su mano.

-No.- negó Harry, también volteándose hacia ella para mirarla a los ojos. –Muchas más.-

Se sonrieron mutuamente y se besaron en forma suave y tierna, disfrutando al máximo el momento. Cuando se separaron, volvieron a mirar dentro del departamento a través del vidrio. Hermione y Ron habían desaparecido de allí.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Los apareció en el mejor sillón de la casa.

Lo que había empezado tímido, inexperimentado y hasta temeroso, era ahora desaforado, pasional y desesperado.

Su beso se profundizó hasta extremos inesperados.

Pronto, no fue suficiente. Las manos entraron al juego y sus pieles entraron en contacto por primera vez, en forma corpórea, –muchas veces antes, lo habían hecho en los sueños de los dos- en una forma tan íntima.

Susurros, gemidos ahogados y suplicas se mezclaban en el aire, incomprensiblemente. Todo era mucho más mágico de lo que cualquiera de los podría haber llegado a imaginar nunca.

El compartirse de aquella manera superaba toda añoranza, toda idea premeditada.

Nada podía compararse con el amar y saberse amado de la forma en que ellos se sabían en aquel momento.

Habían esperado años y años porque ese instante, esos minutos de intensa e irremplazable felicidad llegaran. Y ahora que finalmente sus sueños se volvían realidad, no podían esperar nada mejor del otro, ni de sí mismos.

En un tiempo que ninguno de los dos podría llegar a precisar jamás, se sintieron completos. Ya no se distinguía le término de uno y el comienzo del otro.

Y así comenzó. Lo que sucedió esa noche, ninguno de los podría olvidarlo nunca. Había sido tan mágico, tan perfecto e inigualable a cualquier otro placer terrenal, que nada podía quebrar aquella situación de indiscutible perfección.

Excepto, por supuesto, por la visita de una iracunda Ginny a la mañana siguiente.

°°°°°

_Notas de la autora: _

_-En el capitulo anterior, hay dos fragmentos basados en el Pop-Art de **Andy Warhol** (la conversación de Ginny y Hermione y el after-party de Harry). Tal vez hayan notado que eran bastante diferentes al resto de la narración, pero fue la mejor forma que encontré de demostrar los sentimientos de los personajes en esas situaciones específicas (para más información, revisar _The Scientist_, basada en los mismos principios) _

_-La escena de Cho, fue la primera que escribí para esta historia y sufrió muy pocos cambios desde su versión original. Para que aprecien desde cuando está este fiction en mi cabeza, creo que escribí esa parte hace cerca de 10 meses, junto al primer borrador de _Trouble

_-Hermione habla mal a propósito en la escena del cumpleaños de Harry. Toda esa escena está basada en una muy parecida que realmente sucedió._

_-Este capitulo es terriblemente corto y suave porque el próximo es terriblemente largo y duro. Cuando lo lean comprenderán a qué me refiero._

_Gracias a **YOGINNY**, **Cornamenta, Catiis, Solcis **y a **Soffa!** por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior. _

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO. **Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo!_

_Adío!_

_PD: Se invita a todos los señores lectores a visitar _Out of Tears_, el último fiction de La Prisionera de Azkaban._


	15. Capitulo 15

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado. Sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 15

_Él sólo cerró la revista y la arrojó a un lado. Se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, desesperado. __-Sí.-_

-¿Qué?.-

-Las fotografías son reales, Gin.- dijo él, sin atreverse a mirarla.

-¿Qué quieres decir con que son reales?.- ella sonaba despreocupada, como si tomara lo que él estaba diciéndole como una simple broma.

Extrañado ante dicha actitud, Harry levantó finalmente la mirada y escudriñó sus verdes ojos con los propios.

Pudo leer allí el más profundo de los dolores y la mayor decepción que había visto en su vida entera, escondidos detrás de una gran negación que les impedía manifestarse.

Suspiró. Sabía que sería doloroso para ella, y más aún para él verla sufrir. Pero tenía que zanjar el asunto de una vez por todas y dejar de esconder lo que había sucedido.

De nada servía intentar siquiera seguir negándolo (esa ni siquiera formaba parte de las que remotamente podían llegar a ser consideradas como posibilidad): ahora todo Londres lo sabía.

Tampoco quería estirar y prolongar el impacto. Por experiencia propia, sabía que lo doloroso hería menos si llegaba en una sola vez y en una dosis compacta.

-Son reales. Hermione y yo nos acostamos la noche de _The Hacienda_. Por eso encontraste su ropa aquí, no porque ella la hubiera olvidado simplemente. Por esto, -alargó la mano y levantó la revista en el aire, para luego dejarla caer a la desordenada coma otra vez. –es que no nos tomaban fotografías. Por eso es que el otro día te dije que era yo el que estaba haciendo mal las cosas y no tú. Esto es lo que quería decirte anoche.- soltó en tono monótono de una sola vez.

Ginny escuchaba, parada frente a él (que seguía sentado en el borde de la cama), con una mano sobre el pecho en un gesto melodramático de los 20'.

Podía sentir como la angustia crecía y crecía en algún punto de su estómago con cada palabra de Harry.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.-

-Sólo la verdad.- levantó la vista, que había bajado mientras hablaba, de nuevo y encontró su mirada. –Lo lamento. Realmente lo lamento muchísimo.-

Ella no dijo nada, lo que él interpretó como una carta libre para seguir justificándose. –Sé que no debería habértelo ocultado y que esto es ahora...-

-¿Crees que lo arreglarás?.- preguntó ella de pronto, saliendo del estado de trance en el que parecía haber entrado antes. -¿Crees que arreglarás esto diciendo que lo lamentas y que sabías que no deberías habérmelo ocultado?.-

-Yo...- estaba paralizado.

Ella hablaba mirándolo en una forma que él no había visto nunca antes, con una mezcla de repudio, dolor e incredulidad centellando en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?. ¿Cómo pudiste, Harry?.-

-No lo hice a propósito.- respondió él, dándose cuenta después de lo ridículo que había sonado eso. –No lo hicimos conscientes de lo que estábamos haciendo, Ginny, por favor.-

-¿Y eso lo justifica?. ¿Justifica eso que me hayas traicionado así?.-

-No estábamos juntos cuando eso pasó.-

-¡Claro!. ¿Y porque no estábamos juntos no tiene importancia, no es cierto?. ¿Qué hay de Ron?. ¿Cómo pudiste traicionarlo a él así?.-

-Yo no traicioné a nadie.- afirmó él, tercamente. –No era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, por Dios.-

-No sé quién eres. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no traicionaste a nadie?. Traicionaste a mi hermano, a mí, a Hermione... a ti.-

Él levantó la cabeza ante lo último, sorprendido ante lo inesperado de aquellas palabras. ¿A él?.

-¿Qué estás diciendo?.-

-No puedes llegar a entenderlo¿no es cierto?. Has traicionado todo a tu alrededor, tú incluido. Esto no tiene vuelta atrás, por más que se la busques hasta el hartazgo.-

Calló un momento y pasó sus dedos sobre sus mejillas para limpiar las lágrimas que habían caído silenciosamente mientras hablaba.

-Han arruinado todo entre ustedes, todo con Ron, todo conmigo. Esto va más allá de que hayan pasado una noche de borrachera juntos, -tuvo que detenerse en ese punto y tratar de borrar de su mente la desagradable imagen de Harry y Hermione juntos. -¿no lo ves?. ¿Quién eres?.-

Él se sorprendió al no saber qué responderle. Tenía razón.

Nada de lo que había sucedido con Hermione tenía que ver en realidad con el verdadero problema. Desde un principio, todo había estado mal. Desde hacía más de un mes, cuando Hermione había llegado a su departamento pidiéndole que la ayudara con aquella ridícula empresa.

Todo desde aquel día había marchado de la peor forma, y recién ahora él podía llegar a verlo.

Había arruinado todo. Su amistad con Ron, su amistad con Hermione, sus oportunidades con Ginny.

Lo que había vivido con ella las últimas dos semanas no era más que una frágil ficción, una efímera fábula destinada a morir a partir del momento en el que él pudiera notar el error.

Harry la miró.

-Lo siento.- fue todo lo que pudo articular. Se levantó y se acercó a ella. Ginny se quedó parada en su lugar, incapaz de moverse por la conmoción.

-Realmente lo siento, Gin.- repitió, intentando abrazarla.

Ella se lo impidió, alejándose rápidamente de él.

-No me toques.- fue lo único que dijo.

Él sólo frenó en seco sus tentativos pasos. Comprendió que nada de lo que dijera ahora podría enmendar lo que había arruinado. Que, a pesar de que ella se mostraba casi impasible, sufría muchísimo por dentro. Y él no soportaba ser el causante de ese dolor, de esa decepción y ese desamor.

-¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?.-

Vio con temor cómo sus ojos se aguaban rápidamente y sus pupilas bailaban peligrosamente.

Estalló en un llanto desesperado y se tapó la cara con las manos extendidas.

Él no sabía qué hacer. No quería acercarse a ella, porque sabía que la dañaba. Pero no soportaba verla así.

Volvió a acercársele lentamente, temiendo una nueva respuesta adversa por parte de ella. Tocó sus hombros y ella reaccionó al instante.

-¡No me toques!.- explotó. -¿Crees que puedes decirme que te has acostado con mi mejor amiga y tratarme como si nada hubiera pasado!. ¿Crees que no siento esto, que no estoy muriendo por dentro!.- soltó. Volvió a esconderse tras sus manos, incapaz de mirarlo. -¿Porqué no puedes simplemente irte?. ¿Porqué no te basta con haberme hecho sufrir durante todo el colegio?. ¿Porqué te gusta verme así, Dios?.-

-No me gus...-

-¡Cállate!. ¿No puede dejarme insultarte al menos?. Me has traicionado de la peor forma y ni siquiera pareces poder sentirte mal por eso.-

-Me siento mal, y no sabes cuánto.-

-¡No me importa!. Ya he tenido suficiente contigo, Harry. No quiero volver a verte.- dijo, tragando fuerte y limpiándose las lágrimas de nuevo. –Vete.- ordenó, en voz baja.

Él se quedó parado en su lugar, estático. No podía reaccionar.

-Vete.- repitió Ginny, viendo que él no respondía, un poco más alto. Él seguía parado allí, sin posibilidad alguna de que su sistema motor reaccionara. -¡Vete!.- exclamó, suplicando en realidad.

Harry parpadeó y dio unos pasos. Salió despacio del cuarto y, en un lapsus de lucidez, convocó ropa que se colocó automáticamente. Luego, salió a la calle.

Ginny escuchó la puerta del departamento cerrarse y se quebró. Sus piernas no pudieron soportar más su peso y cayó rendida al suelo.

Se abrazó a sus piernas y sollozó en sus propias rodillas un rato, hasta que el sonido de su propio sufrimiento la ensordeció.

Levantó la cabeza. Vio sobre la cómoda el portarretratos desde el que Harry, Ron y Hermione la saludaban con una sonrisa en la cara, ajenos a la real situación.

Hermione... Ginny no podía creer que ella hubiera hecho aquello. No a ella. No a la que decía una amiga.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta al notar que había descargado todo lo que tenía dentro con Harry, pero no con Hermione.

Con ella aún tenía algunas palabras pendientes.

°°°°°

Apareció directamente en el living de su casa.

Caminó por el pasillo y entró como un bólido en su cuarto, debiendo frenar sus pasos en seco un momento después.

Hermione y su hermano dormían tranquilamente, la primera moviéndose lentamente, despertando, a causa del ruido que Ginny había ocasionado al llegar.

Hermione abrió los ojos por fin y la vio, parada en el marco de la puerta, con un gesto de incredulidad dibujado en su rostro.

-¿Ginny?.- preguntó, adormilada, al tiempo que tomaba su bata de los pies de la cama y se la colocaba, antes de levantarse. -¿Qué haces aquí?.-

Ella reaccionó por fin, volteando su vista, recargada de furia y decepción, hacia Hermione.

-Ya sé todo.- declaró simplemente, mostrándole a ella la revista que había traído desde su propia casa.

Hermione terminó de despertar de un hondazo y tomó el ejemplar que Ginny le extendía entre sus manos, sabiendo que eso no podía significar nada bueno.

Vio la tapa y leyó los titulares. No necesitaba más que eso para enterarse de qué era lo que sabía Ginny.

-Yo... Gin...- intentó hablar, pero se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Qué vas a decir?.- atacó Ginny rápidamente, impidiéndole siquiera intentar justificarse. -¿Que lo lamentas?. ¿Que sabes que no deberías habérmelo ocultado?. ¿Que no tienes la culpa porque no eras consciente de lo que hacías?. Ahórrate las palabras. Harry ya me ha dicho todo eso. Basura nada más.- escupió, levantando la voz inconscientemente con cada palabra.

-Ginny... lo siento, yo no quería que esto pa...-

-¡Pero pasó!. ¡Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para arreglarlo!.-

-Gin... por favor, nosotros nunca quisimos...-

-Calla, Hermione. No tienes justificación. Va más allá de mí, o de mi hermano. ¡Te acostaste con tu mejor amigo, por Dios!.-

-¿Qué?.-

Ron había despertado y, aparentemente, había escuchado la peor parte de la verborrea de Ginny, que había olvidado que su hermano estaba allí.

-¿Qué dijiste?.- preguntó, levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta Ginny.

Ella intercambió una mirada con Hermione, con la cual ésta le transmitió un claro _Vete, yo le diré_.

-Adiós.- dijo simplemente, sin responder a la pregunta de su hermano salió al pasillo y, una vez de vuelta en el living, desapareció de allí.

Ron giró sus talones para quedar justo frente a Hermione. -¿Qué fue eso?-

La joven lo miró seriamente un momento antes de hablar. –No quería que te enteraras así.- empezó, sin poder evitar que un par de lágrimas se le escaparan en forma rebelde.

-¿De qué tengo que enterarme?.- preguntó Ron, cada vez más confundido.

Hermione dio unos pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de él, como si albergara con ese acto la esperanza de amainar el efecto que tendrían sus próximas palabras sobre el pelirrojo.

-Yo... Harry...- intentó decir. Pero sólo balbuceos que su subconsciente convertía en incomprensibles salían de su boca. Sería prácticamente imposible que lograra articular una palabra que le explicara a Ron lo que estaba sucediendo, sin necesidad de que ella tuviera que hacerlo en forma expresa. –Nosotros... no queríamos...-

-¿Qué?. ¿Qué estas diciendo?.- apremió Ron, incapaz de contener su ansiedad.

Por su parte, Hermione no podía creer que él todavía no hubiera atado los cabos sueltos y sacado sus propias conclusiones, evitándole a ella la tortura de tener que decírselo.

-Después de _The Hacienda_... nosotros...- calló. Notó como el gesto de Ron se transformaba de uno completamente perdido a uno que había comprendido lo que sucedía y que ahora la miraba incrédulo, sumándole a ese fatídico combo una profunda decepción (no sin una cuota de dolor) en sus azules ojos.

-¿Qué?.- volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez retóricamente.

Hermione ya había dejado de intentar contener su culpa y lloraba sin consuelo.

-Nosotros... no queríamos que nada pasara, Ron, en serio...- intentó excusarse, hablando rápido y tomando cada cortas frecuencias de tiempo desesperadas bocanadas de aire. –Estábamos muy borrachos... no...-

-No puedo creerlo.- soltó Ron, en un susurro completamente audible. Se notaba en su cara la profunda conmoción que sentía por dentro. Nada en el mundo podía haber llegado a prepararlo para lo que estaba sucediendo.

Albergaba la esperanza de que fuera el día de los inocentes y el no se hubiera enterado, por lo cual Hermione estuviera haciéndole una broma. Pero el llanto de ella le indicó que nada de eso tenía la posibilidad remota de ser cierto. Había sucedido.

Había sucedido, no menos real de lo que había sucedido entre él mismo y Hermione la noche anterior.

-Lo lamento, Ron.- dijo ella después de unos minutos, en los que la tensión del aire podía cortarse con un cuchillo fácilmente.

-Eso no va a deshacerlo.- respondió él, en forma casi automática. Su mente había quedado en blanco y no podía pensar nada con claridad. Millones de imágenes sin sentido se cruzaban por su mente, una tras otra. Harry y Hermione, él y Hermione, los tres juntos, Harry y Ginny, Ginny y Hermione... Comprendió que todo eso había quedado atrás. Comprendió que nada podría volver a ser lo mismo entre los cuatro, por más que intentaran hacer la vista gorda y evadir el tema, fingiendo que habían podido perdonarlo o simplemente aceptarlo.

-Sé que no va a hacerlo, peor necesito que lo comprendas.- escuchó la voz de Hermione hablando de nuevo. Sonaba más segura, sin los ahogos que había tenido recientemente a causa de sus lágrimas.

-¿Cómo puedes pedirme que lo comprenda?. ¿Tú lo comprenderías?.-

Hermione calló. No, ella no podría hacerlo. Y podía entender que Ron tampoco pudiera, pero necesitaba que lo hiciera. Por todos los años que habían pasado juntos y por todo el cariño y el amor que le tenía. Necesitaba que él comprendiera que lo que había sucedido era absolutamente excluyente de su relación con él.

-Sé que no puedo pedírtelo. Pero no puedo evitarlo. Ahora más que nunca necesito que comprendas.-

-¿Qué tengo que comprender?. ¿Qué no sólo te anduviste acostando con otro, sino que ese otro es justamente mi mejor amigo?.-

-No necesitas recordarme eso.- soltó, mordaz. –Sé que es lo peor que voy a llegar a hacer en toda mi vida, pero ya lo hice. Y no puedo cambiarlo. Lo único que me queda es que puedas comprender que estoy más arrepentida de esto que de nada.-

-¿Se supone que tengo que creerlo?. No parece que lo estés.- retrucó él, comenzando a levantar la voz inconscientemente.

-¿Crees que me siento bien con todo esto?. ¿Crees que me gustó despertarme esa mañana en la cama de mi mejor amigo, sin recordar nada de lo que había hecho?. ¿Crees que no lloré por lo que te había hecho?.-

Ron sólo la miró. Tenía razón en lo que estaba diciendo, pero él no iba a admitirlo. Se sentía lo suficientemente dolido como para no hacerlo.

-No vas a lograr que me sienta culpable por recriminártelo.-

-No estoy tratando de hacer eso.- respondió ella, indignada. No podía creer que él pensara que se le había siquiera cruzado por la cabeza la idea de intentar hacerle sentir culpable. –Sólo quiero que entiendas que no eres el único que está dolido con todo esto.- siguió, un poco más calmada. –Harry y yo ya no hablamos; no podemos ni siquiera mirarnos a la cara. Ginny ya no querrá tener noticias mías ni en figuritas.- levantó la vista, que había estado concentrada en lo interesante de sus pies desnudos. –No quiero perderte a ti también.-

-Deberías ha...-

-No quiero perderte, porque eres lo más importante que tengo.- se le acercó y el no puedo moverse. –Y si hubiera tenido aunque sea un instante de lucidez, para decidir qué era lo correcto, jamás hubiera hecho lo que hice.-

Ron miró sus ojos marrones, bañados en lágrimas que ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar salir de sus ojos. Entendió que lo que Hermione intentaba decir no era que pedía su perdón, ni mucho menos. Que sólo le pedía que entendiera lo que había sucedido, que entendiera que ella la había pasado tan mal como él estaba ahora.

-No puedo perdonarte.- dijo, sinceramente. La imagen de Harry y Hermione juntos era la peor que había llegado a imaginarse jamás.

-No estoy pidiéndote que lo hagas. Sé que no lo harás.- confirmó ella. Las lágrimas cayeron, sin que ella intentara detenerlas ahora. Se tapó la cara con las manos, para evitar que él viera su debilidad.

Sin saber porqué, Ron terminó con la distancia que los separaba y la abrazó fuertemente. No soportaba verla sufrir, ni siquiera bajo las condiciones actuales. –No llores, por favor.- pidió en su oído. Ella sólo sollozó más fuerte aún.

-He arruinado todo.- soltó escondida aún en su pecho. Luego de eso se separó un poco de él y lo miró a la cara. –Si tan solo supieras todo lo que quería que esto funcionara.- se lamentó, entrecortadamente. – Lo siento, Ron.-

-Yo también.-

Lo que ambos sabían era que no podían intentar que las cosas siguieran como debería haber seguido si nada de aquello hubiera sucedido.

El plan, seguramente, era dejarse de jugar a las escondidas y pasar a algo serio y declarado entre ellos. Pero ahora el panorama había cambiado completamente. La ruta inicial estaba bloqueada y no había ninguna otra alternativa que ellos pudieran tomar. Estaban atrapados.

Sin embargo, los dos comprendían a la perfección lo que el otro pensaba al respecto de su situación.

Hermione, por su parte, sabía que Ron había entendido todo, pero que no podía perdonarla. Y ella podía comprender eso, sabiendo también que no podía obligarlo a hacerlo. Pero eso no significaba que la situación no la hiriera más que nada. El haber perdido lo que acababa de comenzar y que había añorado por tanto tiempo, la angustiaba muchísimo y la hacía dudar del camino que debería seguir de allí en más.

Ron, por otro lado, no estaba enojado con ella, y tampoco con Harry. Sabía que ninguno de los dos había querido en realidad lo que había sucedido. A pesar de eso, la gravedad del asunto no disminuía en su intensidad. El comprender aquello no lo ayudaba a poder asimilar lo que había pasado entre ellos, y mucho menos le daba la oportunidad de considerar personárselos.

Por más que a ambos les doliera muchísimo, lo que había comenzado apenas la noche anterior, debía terminar.

°°°°°

Reapareció en el departamento y volvió directamente al cuarto. Tomó del armario una muda de ropa limpia y se metió en la bañadera para darse una ducha fresca que la ayudara a despejar su mente de la abrumadora información que había obtenido esa misma mañana, apenas una hora atrás.

Cuando salió del baño, abrió de par en par el armario y buscó en el estante superior un bolso apropiado. Encontró su valija azul con manijas extensibles. La sacó de allí y la tiró en la cama, aún desordenada. Abrió el cierre y la dejó abierta, lista para recibir lo que ella quisiera introducirle.

Luego, se volteó de nuevo hacia el armario y comenzó a sacar de allí toda su ropa. Revisó los cajones también, procurando no olvidar nada.

Más tarde, camino hasta el cuarto de la lavadora y puso su ropa sucia en bolsas que fueron a parar también a la valija azul.

Cuando empezaba a guardar los objetos personales, tales como libros, discos y fotografías, Harry volvió de la calle.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.- preguntó, asomándose por el marco de la puerta del cuarto, con el entrecejo fruncido.

Ella no le respondió. Sólo continuó caminando de un lado a otro, recogiendo sus cosas, intentando no dejar rastro de su paso por esa casa en absoluto.

-Ginny...-

-Te agradecería que no me hablaras, si no es mucha molestia, por favor.- cortó, con un tono de voz irritado, irónico y seco a la vez.

-Tenemos que hablar, Ginny.- dijo Harry, tratando de convencerla así de que frenara sus acciones y las convirtiera en unas más sensatas.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo.- sentenció, al tiempo que cerraba la tapa de la valija y daba un fuerte tirón al cierre para asegurarla.

Luego, la colocó en el suelo, parada sobre sus ruedas y presionó el botón rojo sobre la manija para estirarla. Asió fuertemente el plástico y caminó hacia la puerta, con la clara intención de dejar la casa cuanto antes.

Pero Harry se lo impidió, tomándola fuertemente por un brazo.

-Necesitamos hablar.-

-Tú lo necesitas, pero no conmigo. Tal vez un psiquiatra te vendría mejor.- respondió, desafiante. Liberó su brazo de la mano de él con un gesto brusco y volvió a tomar la manija.

Salió del cuarto finalmente, con Harry siguiéndole los pasos de cerca. Cuando llegó al living, se dirigió a la cocina y tomó del llavero su manojo de llaves. Sacó dos –la de la puerta del edificio y el departamento en el que estaba- y las tiró sobre la mesada, cerca de las compras que había salido a hacer aquella mañana.

-Ginny...-

-Basta.- dijo, bajo, pero él pudo escucharla. –Respeta al menos que no quiera hablarte.-

Ante esto, Harry se quedó parado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina sin poder pronunciar palabra. Decidió que lo mejor en ese momento era dejar que las aguas se calmasen y que los dos tuvieran tiempo para pensar en lo que había sucedido, para luego tener la oportunidad de hablar como personas civilizadas que se suponía que eran.

-¿Cuándo podrás hablar conmigo?.-

-No lo sé. Pero no creo que sea pronto, tampoco.- contestó ella, sensatamente esta vez.

Él supo que el contacto que podrían tener, al menos por el momento, no era más que ese, por lo cual accedió a no pronunciar otro sonido. Sabía que si lo hacía, sólo empeoraría las cosas.

Ginny notó eso y le agradeció en silencio que pudiera llegar a comprender lo que le sucedía.

Con esto, volvió a tomar el plástico de la manija de su valija y caminó al living de nuevo para, desde allí, desaparecer.

°°°°°

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo?.-

-¿Cómo se supone que esté?.-

-No lo sé... Enojado, triste...-

-¿Arreglaría algo con eso?.-

-No, pero por lo menos los harías sentir mal.-

-¿Arreglaría algo con eso?.-

-Deja de decir eso. No todo se trata de arreglar las cosas y nada más.-

-Sí, Ginny. No hay nada que se pueda hacer, nada que me haga sentir mejor, nada que pueda borrar lo que pasó. ¿Para qué seguir pensando siempre en lo mismo, si no puedo hacer nada por cambiarlo?.-

-Pero por lo menos puedes mostrar lo que te pasa. Es imposible que no te afecte.-

-¿Quién ha dicho que no me afecte?.-

-Nadie, pero no parece que quieras mostrarlo.-

-No, no quiero. Me basta con que yo mismo lo tenga claro.-

-No te entiendo.-

-...-

-...-

-Lo que tú no puedes comprender es que más allá de lo que pasó contre Harry y Hermione, eres incapaz de dejar de quererlo, tal como yo soy incapaz de dejar de quererla.-

-Eso no es cierto. Lo odio.-

-Deja de mentir. Sabes que no puedes hacerlo conmigo. No te esfuerces.-

-...-

-¿No vas a hablar con él?. Está realmente mal.-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?.-

-Eh..-

-Ron...-

-Bien, bien. Cenamos hace un par de días.-

-...-

-No pongas esa cara.-

-¿Y qué cara se supone que tengo que poner?. Resulta que tú andas campante cenando con el que se suponía que era tu mejor amigo y que no solo se acostó con Hermione, sino que lo hizo un par de horas antes de hacerlo con tu hermana. ¿Tú qué cara pondrías?.-

-...-

-...-

-Cometió un error. Todos lo hacemos.-

-Eso no cambia lo que pasó y no intentes convencerme de eso.-

-Bien, como quieras. Pero te convencerás de eso cuando te des cuenta de lo mucho que lo extrañas.-

-¿Estás de su lado?. ¿De quién eres hermano?.-

-De los dos.-

-...-

-Ginny, comprende que no quiero que lo perdones, sino que no dejes que esto anule tu relación con él, porque eso es algo que no podrás olvidar por más que quieras e intentes.-

-Que me digas eso no me está ayudando.-

-Lo sé, pero sola no podrás comprenderlo.-

-¿Y tú?. ¿Puedes mirar a Hermione a la cara sin imaginártela encima de Harry?.-

-...-

-Responde.-

-...-

-...-

-No, no puedo.-

-¿Y a ti te sirven todas las palabras que me dices a mí?. ¿Tú puedes comprender que sólo cometieron un error?.-

-...-

-...-

-No, no puedo. Pero al menos lo intento.-

-...-

-...-

-Lo extraño, Ron.-

-...-

-...-

-Lo sé. Yo también a ella.-

°°°°°

-Hola.-

-Hola.-

-¿Cómo estás?.-

-¿Tengo que responder a eso?.-

-No, lo sé.-

-...-

-¿Cómo estás?.-

-Cansado. ¿Tú?.-

-También. ¿Has hablado con Ginny?.-

-No, no atiende el teléfono, no responde las cartas. Pero sé que lee y escucha todos mis mensajes. No sé que hacer.-

-Ella está muy dolida con todo esto.-

-Lo sé.-

-Yo tampoco puedo hablar con ella. Ron me lo ha dicho.-

-¿Qué pasó con ustedes?.-

-Nada. Él jamás perdonará esto, pero al menos hemos vuelto a intentar ser amigos.-

-Él lo ha tomado mejor.-

-No lo creo. Sólo lo analizó con otros ojos.-

-...-

-...-

-...-

-Lo siento.-

-...-

-¿Harry?.-

-...-

-Nunca creí que esto sucediera¿sabes?. No puedo hablar contigo, no puedo hablar con Ron y he perdido a Ginny. Jamás me he sentido tan solo.-

-Lo sé, Harry. Pero esto nos ha superado. Está más allá de lo que nosotros podemos manejar.-

-...-

-Aunque no parezca, hay alguna razón por la que esto sucedió. Estamos aprendiendo de esto.-

-¿Qué estamos aprendiendo?. ¿Cómo ser un desgraciado?.-

-Oh, no tiene caso. Veo que no quieres comprenderlo.-

-¿Ahora vas a darme clases de moral?.-

-No me hables así, porque yo no tengo la culpa de esto, y lo sabes. No intentes descargarte conmigo.-

-...-

-...-

-Perdón. Ha llegado un punto en el que no puedo regular ni siquiera lo que digo. Esto es demasiado.-

-Lo sé. Pero ya pasará. Todo pasa.-

-No lo creo.-

°°°°°

_**SpyWitch**: Hola, Agus!. Muchas gracias!. De verdad, me encanta que te guste y me alegra mucho recibir tus reviews :-). Gracias!_

_**carolina:** Que honor que califiques a esta historia como lo haría Mary Poppins! Jaja. Gracias por tu review!_

_**YOGINNY**: Hola! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo!_

_**Cornamenta:** Si exactamente cuando está en el sillón con Ron. Y bueno, lo del final ya se empezó a entrever en este capitulo. Lo del próximo es aún más definitorio, pero las bases ya están puestas. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Y te agradezco de nuevo tus reviews! Gracias!_

_**Jan Lee Black:** Jaja. Bueno, me alegra mucho que te guste leer la historia, porque para eso está. Y a lo que me refería con "el último" es que es el último fiction publicado hasta la fecha. Ni en broma el último definitivo, y menos ahora que podré dedicarle mucho más tiempo a mi teclado :-). Gracias por tu review!._

_**Aseneth:** Jaja. No, pobre Ron. La situación de él y Hermione, como habrás notado, está casi definida. Pero habrá un giro interesante en el próximo capitulo, así que aún no está todo dicho. Muchísimas gracias por leer!_

_**Catiis**: Bueno, lo que querías leer ya está publicado, así que espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias por tus reviews!_

_**Solcis:** Capitulo 15, a la orden. Ojalá lo hayas disfrutado. Gracias!_

_**Soffa:** Gracias!. Si, yo también iba morir si no explicaba todo ese lío... En fin... ojalá hayas disfrutado el capitulo. _

_Perdón, perdón, perdón y más perdones. _

_No se me ocurre qué otra cosa puedo decirles para que sepan todo lo que lamento no haber podido actualizar antes. _

_El caso es que este fue el último mes de clases y mis exámenes fueron realmente insufribles. Para que se den una idea, sólo en estas ultimas dos semanas tuve 17, más recuperatorios y lecciones orales (que, afortunadamente, no tuve que rendir, pero fueron extremadamente estresantes de igual forma)._

_Pero, para alegría del mundo entero (y más que nada para la mía), ya ha terminado todo. Hoy fue el último día, con la gran vuelta olímpica en la puerta del colegio y una gran fiesta gran a la noche. _

_Sisi, a partir de mañana, van a tener a La Prisionera de Azkaban a su disposición entera. No más lamentos por exámenes, no más años de espera entre capitulo y capitulo._

_Así que, espero que, para empezar bien esta etapa de liberación académica y felicidad absoluta, hayan disfrutado de este episodio, el anteúltimo de _Unidos por su Atención

_Pronto (si, esta vez es un "pronto" verdadero), el capitulo final._

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO. **Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo!_

_Adío!_


	16. Capitulo 16, Primera parte

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado. Sin fines de lucro.**

**Capitulo 16 - Primera parte **

-No es tan simple como eso, Hermione.-

-¿Por qué no?.-

-Porque... no sé por qué no, pero lo sé. Ella no es así de débil.-

-Lo es cuando se trata de ti.-

-...-

-Sólo tienes que intentarlo. Sino, jamás sabrás si realmente podrían haber tenido una segunda chance.-

-¿Y porqué no intentas hacerlo tú con Ron?. No te veo demasiado contenta a ti tampoco estando alejada de él¿o si?.-

-Por supuesto que no. De eso no hay duda.-

-¿Entonces?.-

-Entonces¿qué?.-

-¿Porqué no intentas tu que te perdone?.-

-Porque sé que no lo hará. No importa lo que haga, ni lo que hagas tampoco, porque jamás nos perdonará. A ninguno de los dos.-

-¿Y porqué habría Ginny de hacerlo?. Ron sigue hablando con nosotros y creo que intenta al menos aceptar lo que sucedió. Ella, en cambio, no quiere noticias nuestras ni siquiera por eco. ¿Porqué habría de perdonarme?.-

-Porque te ama, Harry. Simplemente por eso.-

-...-

-...-

-Yo no me perdonaría si fuera ella.-

-Pero no lo eres. Ella lo hará, tarde o temprano. No puede vivir sin ti.-

-Eso es mentira. Nadie es indispensable.-

-...-

-¿Porqué estás tan segura?.-

-¿De qué?.-

-De que ella me perdonará.-

-Porque la conozco mejor que nadie. Supongo que sólo Molly sabe más de ella que yo.-

-...-

-¿Qué pasa?.-

-La señora Weasley...-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?.-

-¿Crees que sepa lo que pasó?.-

-Seguramente. ¿Porqué?.-

-...-

-¿Harry?.-

-No había pensado en eso. No debe estar muy contenta que digamos.-

-No debería interesarle. Es un problema de sus hijos, después de todo.-

-Hermione¿sabes de qué madre estamos hablando?.-

-...-

-...-

-Si, lo sé. Creo que a partir de ahora estamos un poco más que vetados en La Madriguera¿no es cierto?.-

-Dalo por sentado.-

-¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto?. ¿Cómo llegaron esas fotografías ahí?.-

-...-

-¿Harry?.-

-...-

-¿Lo sabes?.-

-No a ciencia cierta.-

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?.-

-Cuando le pregunté al conserje del edificio, me dijo que ese día una mujer había estado preguntando por mí en la puerta, que él no la había dejado pasar, pero que cuando había vuelto de su ronda de limpieza ya no estaba en la puerta esperando, como había dicho que lo haría.-

-¿Y?.-

-Dijo también que parecía completamente determinada a pasar, y que seguramente había entrado con algún otro propietario, que dudaba que se hubiera ido sin más.-

-¿Quién era?.-

-...-

-Harry...-

-...-

-... ¿Quién era?.-

-Una chica alta, de pelo y ojos negros, según el hombre. Parecía asiática, dijo.-

-No...-

-Creo que sí.-

-¿Es eso posible?.-

-No lo sé. Lo último que supe era que estaba viviendo en Portugal. Pero bien podría ser. Trasladores, flu, aparición. Cabe la posibilidad.-

-¿Pero con qué propósito?. ¿Porqué lo haría?.-

-No tengo la más mínima idea. Pero todo la apunta.-

-...-

-...-

-Tenemos que investigar. Tiene que haber algún...-

-Hermione...-

-Registros, acreditaciones inmigratorias temporales...-

-¡Hermione!.-

-...-

-Eso no es lo que importa ahora.-

-...-

-...-

-Lo sé. Lo lamento.-

-¿Qué cosa?.-

-Todo, creo. Soy yo la que comenzó todo esto, al fin y al cabo. Si no te hubiera pedido en un principio que...-

-Deja eso. Creía que ya habíamos aclarado ese punto.-

-No importa. Nunca dejaré de sentirme culpable por lo que hice.-

-...-

-¿Sabes?. Nunca creí que fuera a ser tan cobarde.-

-No lo eres.-

-Si, lo soy. ¿En qué cabeza cabe esa payasada?. Creo que eso es algo que no se le ocurre ni siquiera a un bobo niño inexperto de 13 años. Yo tengo nueve más y fue la única salida que encontré. Doy pena.-

-¿Porqué estás diciendo eso?. Fue un error, Hermione, eso no lo niega nadie. Pero no fue tu culpa. Fue culpa de los dos por igual, si quieres responsabilizar a alguien, en el último caso.-

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor.-

-No estoy buscando eso, tranquila.-

-...-

-...-

-¿Porqué estás haciendo esto?.-

-¿Qué cosa?.-

-Esto. Hablando conmigo.-

-¿Qué?.-

-¿Porqué lo haces?.-

-¿Es eso una pregunta?.-

-Sí. Deberías estar enojado conmigo, no queriendo saber más de mí por lo que sucedió. Y todo por mi culpa.-

-¿No dejarás eso, no es cierto?.-

-No, no lo haré.-

-Eso no es saludable.-

-No me interesa.-

-Como quieras.-

°°°°°

-¿Y por qué no lo haces, entonces?.-

-Porque no debería ser yo el que estuviera preocupado por cómo van a seguir las cosas y por cómo podemos llegar a resolver esta situación. Se supone que es ella la que hizo las cosas mal, no yo.-

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así?. ¿Crees que ella no está preocupada también?. Mira, Ron. No conozco a Hermione tal como la conocen Harry, tu hermana o incluso tú, pero es demasiado transparente como para que yo no sepa determinadas cosas sobre ella. Y si hay algo que sé, y estoy completamente segura de eso, es que ella te ama, tal como tú la amas a ella, sin condiciones.-

-¿Y qué hay con eso?. Ya lo sé. Y, hasta donde llega mi razonamiento, es por eso que estamos separados.-

-Eso es una completa estupidez, y lo sabes.-

-No creo que lo sea.-

-Pues lo es, lo creas o no. Están separados sólo porque Hermione es lo suficientemente cobarde como para sentirse culpable por algo que ella no quiso que sucediera. Y tú eres lo suficientemente complaciente, tu amor por ella es tan grande, que no eres capaz de cuestionarle eso.-

-No soy capaz de cuestionarle que fue una completa traición que se haya acostado con mi mejor amigo, eso es cierto.-

-No es eso de lo que estoy hablando, Ron, no intentes cambiar mis palabras.-

-Sólo estoy tratando de comprender qué es lo que estás intentando decirme, Luna. Desde hace dos semanas que no entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Parece una conspiración.-

-Si, una conspiración que Hermione y tú están haciendo en contra de ustedes mismos.-

-¿Qué?.-

-Parte de ser adulto, Ron, es aprender a ser capaz de diferenciar lo que es imperdonable de lo que es un error olvidable. Obviamente, ninguno de ustedes dos ha llegado a esa fase.-

-Hey, eso no es justo.-

-Si, es justo, porque es la verdad. Si tuvieran el pensamiento de alguien de más de 20, no estarían así. Todavía están estancados en el Baile de Navidad, Ron.-

-Eso no es cierto.-

-Sí, es cierto. De otra manera, no tendría la necesidad de estar diciéndote esto.-

-...-

-Aún piensan como si tuvieran 14 o 15 años. Nadie quiere dar el primer paso, ninguno quiere ceder para el bien de los dos. Están en el auge de su egoísmo.-

-...-

-Los dos saben que lo mejor que pueden hacer es estar juntos, más allá de lo que pase alrededor. Pero los niños no pueden bajar la cabeza y marchar. Los pequeños ilusos piensan que todo se dará en forma mágica y única, como en los cuentos de hadas. Pero, déjame decirte Ron, que nada de eso iba a suceder y no va a suceder tampoco. Lo que ha pasado entre Harry y Hermione es sólo una de las millones de señales que se les dieron para comprenderlo, pero ustedes no las han interpretado en forma correcta.-

-...-

-No hay nada más difícil que aprender a sufrir¿sabes?. En algún momento iba a tener que tocarles a ustedes también.-

-¿Por qué estás diciéndome todo esto?.-

-Porque se supone que para algo soy algo parecido a una amiga para ti¿no crees?. ¿Quién iba a decírtelo sino?. ¿Ginny?. Ella necesita una charla más agresiva que esta aún, no está en condiciones de hacerte reaccionar cuando ni siquiera ella puede hacerlo.-

-...-

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer?.-

-...-

-Ron...-

-No lo sé aún. Pero creo que después de esta amena y, sobre todas las cosas, sutil exposición, tengo una idea de hacia dónde debo ir.-

-Bueno, puedo decir que mi objetivo está cumplido entonces.-

-Sí...-

-...-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto cuando te pedí ayuda antes?.-

-...-

-...-

-Porque creí que había tiempo. Tiempo para explorar un poco sus tonterías antes de poder comprometerse entre ustedes. Pero ahora veo que de nada sirvió ese ridículo juego. Tuve que decírtelo de todas formas¿no?. Pensé que si echaba leña al fuego, ustedes podrían darse cuenta solos de lo que estaba sucediendo.-

-Bueno, ahora sabes que no somos tan avispados.-

-Sí, ahora lo sé.-

-...-

-...-

-Gracias.-

°°°°°

-Y¿cómo va todo?.-

-¿A qué te refieres?.-

-Vamos, Ginny.-

-...-

-Con Potter, quiero decir.-

-...-

-¿Ginny?.-

-...-

-¿Qué es eso?.-

-Estamos... separados.-

-¿Qué pasó?. Creí que los tórtolos eran más felices que nunca.-

-Tú lo dijiste. Eran.-

-...-

-...-

-¿No me vas a contar qué fue lo que pasó?.-

-...-

-...-

-Él y Hermione...-

-¿Si?.-

-Él... él se acostó con Hermione.-

-¿Qué?.-

-...-

-¿Cómo?.-

-¿Tengo que responder a eso?.-

-...-

-¿El día que nos encontramos?. Esa noche, fuimos a bailar¿lo recuerdas?.-

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Esa noche...?.-

-Sí, esa noche.-

-Pero...-

-¿Qué?.-

-Hasta ese entonces no había nada entre ustedes¿o si?.-

-...-

-Gin...-

-No, no lo había. ¿Y?.-

-Y... ¿no se supone que no...?.-

-No termines esa frase.-

-Bien, como quieras.-

-...-

-...-

-¿Qué se supone que haga?.-

-¿Con qué?.-

-Con Harry, por supuesto. Han pasado dos meses desde esto...-

-¿Dos meses?.-

-Sí.-

-¿Porqué no me contaste nada antes?.-

-Bueno... lo lamento.-

-...-

-Draco, lo que menos necesito en este momento es que tú también te pelees conmigo.-

-¿Yo también?.-

-Sí. Ron está empecinado en que necesito hablar con Harry. Eso ha ocasionado feas discusiones, puedo asegurártelo. Digamos que mi hermano no ha tomado los acontecimientos en la forma en que los estoy tomando yo.-

-¿Eso es algo bueno, o algo malo?.-

-No lo sé. Es bueno sólo para él, supongo. Es capaz de hablar con Harry y Hermione, al menos. En cambio, yo no puedo siquiera escuchar sus nombres.-

-¿Y porqué es eso?.-

-¿No es obvio?. ¿Tú podrías?.-

-...-

-¿Crees que está bien lo que estoy haciendo?.-

-¿Qué estás haciendo?.-

-Harry me llama casi todos los días. Jamás le respondo.-

-No creo que esté mal, mientras eso no implique un daño para ti, eso lo sabes. ¿Te daña no responderle?.-

-Muchísimo.-

-¿Por qué lo haces entonces?.-

-Porque es lo que siento que es correcto. No se supone que sea tan débil como para levantar el tubo¿o si?.-

-No se trata de debilidad, Ginny. Se trata de lo que pasa contigo. De lo que crees que es lo correcto para ti misma.-

-¿Crees que debería contestar?.-

-No soy la persona más indicada para responderte eso. Recuerda quien soy. Estamos hablando de Potter¿sabes?.-

-Si, no pensé en eso.-

-...-

-...-

-Ginny, creo que deberías hacer lo que creas que es conveniente para ti, y para la relación que tienes, o solías tener, como quieras, con él. Por mucho que me pese, sé perfectamente lo que sientes por él.-

-¿Y qué hay con eso?.-

-¿Cómo que qué hay con eso?. No deberías dejar que eso se arruine¿no crees?. Pienso que es demasiado importante como para que permitas que eso suceda.-

-Pero yo no puedo olvidar esto. Mucho menos puedo perdonárselo.-

-Nadie te está pidiendo que hagas eso.-

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?. ¿Continuar, como si nada hubiera pasado jamás?. No creo que pueda hacer eso tampoco.-

-Ginny, puede que, con lo que voy a decirte, parezca que estoy defendiendo al estúpido de Potter, pero no lo estoy haciendo. Que quede claro¿si?.-

-Ajá.-

-Hay cosas que uno no puede manejar. Lo más probable, es que lo que sucedió entre tus amiguitos sea una de esas cosas.-

-¿Y no estás defendiéndolo?.-

-No, ni en broma. Sólo estoy diciendo que, seguramente, hay una razón por la que les está pasando esto. Ustedes, todos ustedes, necesitan sacar algo productivo de este desastre.-

-Todo lo que puedo ver es... dolor y decepción. Por todos lados. ¿Es eso algo productivo?. Sí, estoy aprendiendo que jamás podré ser feliz. Creí que lo era y sólo duró unos días. ¿Es eso lo que estás diciéndome?.-

-No.-

-...-

-Estoy tratando de decirte que todo este lío probablemente tenga una función. Pero eso es algo que tendrás que descubrir sola, supongo.-

-¿Y cómo lo haré?.-

-No lo sé, Gin. Mis revistas sólo explicaban hasta aquí.-

-No es gracioso, bromista.-

-Disculpa, no puedo evitarlo. Me es difícil tomar las cosas en serio cuando el nombre de tu amorcito está en juego¿sabes?.-

-...-

-¿Por qué no intentas hablar con él?. Creo que te hará bien. Tal vez así podrás ver las cosas más claramente de lo que las ves ahora.-

-No seré capaz de resistirme.-

-¿A qué?.-

-Vamos, Draco, no me obligues a decirlo.-

-...-

-Él tocará la puerta y yo le abriré con un _Pasa_ amable. Después de eso, entrará a la casa y se sentará en el sofá. Yo no podré controlarme y le sonreiré en forma seductora. Le ofreceré un poco de café. Él tomará la taza, beberá un poco, pero luego la dejará sobre la mesa. Me mirará, dirá palabras de arrepentimiento. Me perderé en sus ojos y estaré perdida de nuevo.-

-...-

-No quiero volver a empezar con todo, Draco. Estoy demasiado cansada para eso.-

-¿Estás completamente segura de que eso sucederá?.-

-No.-

-¿Hay alguna otra posibilidad?. ¿Alguna salida menos dramática?.-

-La real.-

-¿Real?.-

-Él se disculpará de nuevo, y yo no seré capaz de seguir negando que tiene razón.-

-¿Crees que tiene razón?.-

-Sí.-

-...-

-Pero no puedo pretender que todo está bien después de esto. ¿Qué sucederá después?. Si perdono esto, no tendré respaldo para el futuro. ¿Qué vendrá?. Claro, como yo lo había perdonado antes...-

-Gin... Aunque me cueste reconocerlo, los dos sabemos que Potter jamás haría eso. Él es demasiado Mary Poppins.-

-...-

-¿Porqué lloras?.-

-...-

-...-

-Estoy... tengo miedo, Draco.-

-¿Miedo?. ¿Qué pasa?.-

-Tengo miedo de que esto siempre sea así. Tengo miedo de que, siempre que estemos por alcanzar la cima, una ráfaga de viento nos haga caer¿comprendes?.-

-Creo.-

-Ron tenía razón: no puedo estar lejos de él demasiado tiempo más. El otro día estuve a punto de hablarle por teléfono, cuando llamó y dejó uno de sus mensajes.-

-...-

-Pero, si no es algo como esto, estoy segura de que algo más pasará... siempre habrá algo en el medio. Creo que hay algún tipo de regla que nos persigue. Siempre fue así, y no creo que vaya a cambiar.-

-Ese no es un pensamiento demasiado optimista que digamos.-

-No, pero es lo que pienso. ¿Y si nunca podemos estar tranquilos, como se supone que deberíamos?.-

-Hay muy pocas posibilidades de que eso pase.-

-...-

-...-

-Yo puedo perdonarlo. Ese no es el problema.-

-¿Cuál es, entonces?.-

-Ya te lo dije. No quiero pasar de nuevo por esto. No quiero tener que alejarme de él de nuevo.-

-No necesitas hacerlo.-

-Eso es lo que no es seguro. ¿Quién puede aseverar eso?. Recuerda que estamos hablando de Harry, Draco.-

-Gin¿puedo decirte algo sin que te enojes?.-

-Depende.-

-...-

-Bien, dilo.-

-Según lo que me estas diciendo, lo que no te permite hablar con Potter es que no hay nada que te asegure que no tendrás que volver a separarte de él¿no es cierto?.-

-Sí.-

-Estás buscando una ruta idílica que jamás encontrarás, Ginny.-

-...-

-No hay nada que asegure el camino de ninguno de nosotros, eso puedo decírtelo. Y, menos, hay algo que marque una ruta segura y directa. Todas tienen pozos. Todas están cortadas en algún punto. No existen autopistas, si quieres seguir con el mismo rango metafórico.-

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?. ¿Qué debo volver con él y caer en los pozos?.-

-No, no dije eso.-

-¿Entonces?.-

-La única que decidirá qué es lo que va a hacer con respecto a Potter eres tú. Yo sólo puedo ayudarte a esclarecer el panorama, como amigo. No puedo, ni quiero, decirte qué es lo que tienes que hacer. Eso es algo que deberás descubrir sola.-

-...-

-Esta comunicación va a costarte miles de libras¿lo sabes?.-

-No importa, tranquilo.-

-...-

-...-

-Gin, tengo que cortar. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer por aquí.-

-Bien.-

-¿Me llamarás cuando sepas qué harás?.-

-Sí. Gracias por hacer esto por mí.-

-No hay de qué. Para algo existen los amigos¿no?.-

°°°°°

_Gracias a **YOGINNY**, **Cornamenta**, **SpyWitch**, **Anahí,** **isadorayukino**, **herms weasley**, **Soffa,** **Solcis **y a **Aseneth **por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior. _

_Muaaaajajajaja, que cruel que soy!. No, mentira. Me vi obligada a hacerlo, disculpen.  
__Cuando fui a editarlo, me di con que el capitulo final de _Unidos por su Atención_ tenía dos "zonas" conceptuales muy diferentes y tomé como recaudo separarlas, para su mayor comprensión y expresión. _

_Pasando a otro tema, es imposible no comentar la recién estrenada _GoF_, no?. Ahí vamos:  
__Entré a la sala de cine el miércoles pasado sintiendo que iba a salir muy, pero muy decepcionada. Debo admitir que no confiaba en que Steve Kloves hubiera podido adaptar esa joya que es _The Golbet_ a sólo dos horas y media (de Newell no dudaba en absoluto: sabía que me iba a disfrutar su dirección, me gustara la película o no).  
__  
Peeeero... AMÉ la versión cinematográfica de _Harry Potter and the Golbet of Fire_. ¿Por qué?. Porque me reí mucho, tuve mucho miedo y, por sobre todas las cosas, porque sentí que, por primera vez, el libro estaba plasmado en la pantalla en forma absolutamente exitosa (_The Prisioner of Azkaban_ había abierto esa puerta, pero sólo se pudo traspasar ahora).  
__  
Lo que vemos en esas fantásticas dos horas y media es, sí, casi la mitad del libro solamente. Pero vemos esa mitad que hace de esta película la mejor de Harry hasta ahora. Esa mitad emocionante, esa mitad que te mantiene en vilo.  
__  
La película es casi excesivamente divertida (fichar a Ron y a los gemelos, desopilantes) y muy emocionante a la vez: no puedo expresar en palabras el MIEDO que me dio ver a Voldemort por primera vez (Casi muero!) y lo bien que se sintió ver a James y Lily (sin palabras... hubiera querido que ese momento específico fuera más largo...).  
__En términos técnicos, _The Golbet of Fire_ es, sin lugar a dudas (y este punto no está sometido a discusión alguna, por favor) la mejor de las cuatro _Harry Potter_ filmadas. La fotografía, el diseño de producción (Stuart Craig se PASÓ con el Gran Salón decorado para el Baile), el maquillaje, el vestuario, los efectos visuales (ese dragón!), la música (increíble el _pogo_ que se arma en el Baile!)... LA dirección (Newell, te declaro mi amor incondicional).  
__  
No quiero terminar esta pequeña (?) reseña sin referirme a las actuaciones: las absolutamente destacables (Miranda Richardson como Rita, Brendan Gleeson como Mad-Eye, Alan Rickman como Snape, Ralph Fiennes como Voldemort!), hasta las absolutamente desastrosas (Predrag Bjelac como Karkaroff, Roger Lloyd-Pack como Barty Crouch). Los chicos: aunque me cueste aceptarlo, Emma Watson sigue siendo la mejor de los tres (a pesar de que algunas escenas suyas no me gustaron...). Daniel y Rupert van pisándole los talones, sin embargo: Rupert se PASA en gracioso (casi todos los momentos más divertidos son suyos) y Daniel aprendió a llorar! (gracias Newell por esos talleres antes del rodaje!).  
__  
Todo, todo, todo. MUY buena!. No se la pierdan si aún no la vieron. Yo ya la vi dos veces y no puedo esperar para ir de nuevo (almas solitarias en Buenos Aires que quieran organizar una salida comunitaria al cine?). _

_Toda sugerencia, critica, tomatazo, ramo de flores (?) será recibido cordialmente en ese pequeño lugarcito que se llama **review**, al que pueden acceder con un simple click en **GO. **Ojalá hayan disfrutado el capitulo. Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo!_

_Adío!_


	17. Capitulo 16, Segunda parte

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado. Las canciones que aparecen en este capitulo son _Life is for living_, de Coldplay (del disco "Parachutes") y _In a little while_, de U2 (del disco "All that you can't leave behind"). Sin fines de lucro.**

**Para Anahí, Nayades, Srita- Lunatica, Catiis, eri mond licht, gabYgriNt, Alejandra13, Ginny Potter W, PaLoMiA VoLDy, Nestache, marce, Paula GM, Amy Black, Solcis, Soffa, Janice, Ana Black, Ireth, Lunita Black, Jan Lee Black, carolina, herms Weasley, isadorayukino, Aseneth, YOGINNY, SpyWitch y Cornamenta. GRACIAS.**

**Capitulo 16 – Segunda parte. **

_Iactor, crucior, agitor,  
Stimulor, uorsor_  
_in amoris rota, miser exanimor,  
__feror, differor, distrahor, diripior,  
__ita nubilam mentem animi habeo.  
__Ubi sum, ibi non sum, ubi non sum, ibi est animus,  
__ita mi omnia sunt ingenia;  
__Ita me Amor lassum animi ludificat,  
__fugat, agit, appetit, raptat, retinet,  
__lactat, largitur...  
_Plauto, "Cistellaria".

"Me voy"

Hermione no dijo nada. Lo miró un momento y luego bajó la cabeza. Él la oyó suspirar suavemente, mientras seguía parado frente a ella esperando por una reacción.

Finalmente, ella levantó la vista y lo miró fijamente. Él podía ver claramente las lágrimas bailando en sus ojos, temerosas de resbalar por sus mejillas.

"¿Dónde?"

"Canadá. He pedido el traslado a la academia de allí y han aceptado la solicitud.", respondió sonando casi cortante, aunque no lo había dicho con esa intención.

Hermione volvió a estudiar los cordones de sus zapatillas, aparentemente muy interesantes y novedosos para ella.

"¿No vas a decirme nada?"

Buscó sus ojos con los propios cuando ella levantó la cabeza de nuevo.

"¿Qué quieres que te diga?", preguntó ella en un susurro. "¿Que quiero que te quedes?. Si no lo harás de todos modos. Sé que no lo harás"

Ahora le tocó a él agachar la cabeza.

"¿Cuándo te vas?", le escuchó preguntar, despreocupada según él. Eso lo indignó y lo obligó a mirarla de nuevo.

"¿De verdad no vas a decirme nada?. Creí que me querías, aunque fuera sólo un poco", reprochó.

"¿Quién ha dicho que no sea así?. No te quiero... Yo te amo, Ron. Y lo sabes."

"Entonces¿porqué no peleas por nosotros?", exclamó sin darse cuenta, de pronto. Le había tomado fuertemente por la muñeca derecha y la presionaba.

Hermione lo miró asustada al principio. Luego, su expresión se entristeció sobremanera y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, aún sin decir nada.

Ron liberó su brazo, pero lo sostuvo entre sus dedos. Frunció el entrecejo, miró al suelo y se tapó la cara con las dos manos. Unos momentos después, sintió cómo Hermione colocaba una de sus manos sobre su hombro, tímidamente.

Con un gesto rápido, él sacó sus manos de su cara y abrazó a la chica por la cintura en forma posesiva. Estuvieron así un rato, ella suspirando de vez en cuando luego de que su llanto cesara, su respiración regulándose de nuevo.

"No quiero que te vayas", dijo finalmente con voz ahogada, escondida aún en el pecho del chico.

Ron no dijo nada. Sólo subió una de sus manos por la espalda de ella y acarició su cabello. Tomó aire profundamente y trató de aplacar así su ansiedad.

"¿Porqué?", preguntó Hermione de pronto. "¿Porqué tiene que estar pasándonos esto?".

Él tardó unos momentos en responder, aunque tenía una teoría que respondía a esa pregunta, puesto que él se la había formulado muchas veces antes.

"Tal vez no era el momento¿sabes?", empezó, en voz baja. Todavía estaban abrazados. "Tal vez no estábamos listos y nos tocó notarlo de esta forma".

"¿Crees que estemos listos ahora?", cuestionó Hermione rápidamente.

"No", negó él.

"¿Y algún día lo estaremos?".

"Espero".

Hermione le respondió presionándolo más contra ella y soltando un profundo y largo suspiro.

"De veras te amo¿lo sabes, no es cierto?".

"Sí, lo sé".

Y se quedaron en silencio. Tratando de recordar cada detalle, cada aroma y textura. Cada momento que habían vivido juntos, cada palabra y cada mirada.

"¿Cuándo volverás?", consultó Hermione, después de un rato. "¿Regresarás?", agregó.

"Por supuesto que lo haré. No sé cuándo."

"Bueno, eso es algo", bromeó ella, para cortar la tensión del ambiente, aunque no lo consiguió.

Ron la separó finalmente de él, a pesar de que no perdió el contacto con ella, ya que mantuvo sus manos en su cintura.

"Lo lamento tanto, Ron, en serio. Si no fuera por mi culpa estaríamos juntos ahora, o no, pero tú no te estarías yendo".

"Hermione, ya deja de hacer eso", pidió Ron, poniendo un claro gesto de impaciencia. Aquel punto había sido discutido millonadas de veces, pero ella no parecía resignada a dejar el discurso. "Ya te dije que esto hubiera pasado por una razón o por otra. Simplemente no era nuestro momento, sólo eso".

"Pero entonces el maldito momento jamás llegará, Ron", gritó Hermione, harta, rompiendo el abrazo de una vez. "Estoy cansada de esperar y esperar por algo que no sé si llegará".

"Hermione, hay cosas que ni siquiera tú puedes manejar".

"Bueno, creo que hago lo mejor para que eso no pase. Estoy agotada de no poder decidir lo que tiene que pasar a continuación y de que, cuando creo que he encontrado la respuesta al dilema, siempre me encuentre con que he sacado conclusiones erróneas".

"Hey, no digas eso. Tú eres la persona más inteligente que voy a llegar conocer en toda mi vida".

"Ser todo lo inteligente que alguien puede llegar a ser no ayuda para nada en estas ocasiones, Ron, aunque me gustaría que lo hiciera".

Ron abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, como buscando qué decir a continuación. Se rindió cuando Hermione volvió a colgarse a su cuello, esta vez llorando a todo pulmón.

"Por favor, perdóname, Ron", suplicó. "Por favor, no te vayas, no me dejes sola".

Ron volvió a poner una mano sobre la cabeza de ella y la otra sobre su cintura. Se mordió el labio inferior para no quebrarse él también ante las palabras de la joven.

"Por favor, perdóname", repitió Hermione, presionando más su cuerpo contra el de él, al tiempo que seguía hablando a su oído. "Por favor, yo nunca quise que esto pasara, yo te amo a ti, Ron".

"Shhh...", susurró él, incapaz de contener una lágrima solitaria que bajó rodando por su mejilla. "Shhh, tranquila".

"No te vayas, Ron, quédate conmigo", continuaba Hermione, cada vez más fuera de sí. "No te vayas, perdóname".

"No, Hermione", negó él suavemente, separándola un poco de él. Bajó la mano que tenía en su cabello a su rostro y le secó las lágrimas con el pulgar. "No puedo perdonarte, ya lo sabes".

"Por favor, Ron...", empezó ella de nuevo, pero él le impidió seguir hablando cuando le colocó un dedo sobre los labios.

"Y no puedo quedarme contigo", continuó él, ahora sin intenciones de retener su emoción, reflejada en las cristalinas lágrimas que ya humedecían su rostro. "Necesito irme".

"No, Ron... escucha, por favor".

"Shhh...", volvió a susurrar él, repitiendo el gesto que había hecho antes. Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza y la escuchó llorar desesperadamente en su hombro.

Acariciaba su cabello en forma acompasada, temeroso de que, si cambiaba sus movimientos, el momento se perdiera. Aunque prefería que ella no estuviera llorando de aquella manera y que él mismo no estuviera tan angustiado, quería quedarse así, con ella, sólo abrazados, sin más palabras de por medio: que todo lo que tuvieran para decirse ya estuviera dicho y no hiciera falta nada más.

Pero los dos sabían que eso era imposible, él más consciente que ella. Ambos necesitaban tiempo para pensar alejados del otro, y así intentar al menos que el nefasto episodio que había sucedido tres semanas antes pasara a ser historia superada y no vívida como lo era en ese momento.

Lentamente, Ron rompió su abrazo. Hermione aún lloraba, pero ahora lo hacía en forma silenciosa, casi avergonzada por su actitud anterior.

No dijeron nada por unos minutos, pero él quebró el silencio rápidamente.

"Tengo que irme", dijo simplemente.

La joven levantó la cabeza y lo miró. Se pasó un dedo por la punta de la nariz y aspiró profundamente.

"Lamento lo de antes", se disculpó en voz baja. "Yo... perdí el control", se justificó.

"Tranquila, los dos lo hicimos", respondió Ron, sonriéndolo en forma torcida. Soltó un suspiro y volvió a hablar. "Adiós, Mione", se despidió, poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. "Adiós".

Luego, caminó con paso decidido hasta la puerta. Antes de darse tiempo a arrepentirse de lo que estaba haciendo, la abrió, traspasó el umbral y volvió a cerrar.

Apoyó la espalda contra la madera, sin saber que Hermione había hecho lo mismo del otro lado. Presionó las manos contra la cara, reprimiéndose. No podía ser tan débil. No después de haber pasado por tanto. Ahora era el momento de mirar hacia delante, de buscar un nuevo rumbo que aclarara su mente.

Bajó las manos y sus brazos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Estuvo en esa misma posición unos minutos más, al igual que la chica dentro del departamento.

Y luego, tomando una última bocanada de aire, con un suave _pop_ desapareció de allí.

°°°°°

_4 meses después..._

Entró al departamento y arrojó las llaves sobre la mesa. Todo estaba oscuro, así que estiró la mano y buscó, tocando la pared, el interruptor de la luz para luego encenderla.

Se sacó la bufanda y la dejó sobre el perchero a su izquierda. Se agachó para bajar los cuerees de sus botas y se sorprendió cuando notó los pétalos de rosas rojas esparcidos por todo el suelo.

Volvió a levantarse, mirando hacia los lados. ¿Era posible...?. Sobre el espejo a su derecha, sostenido por un pequeño trozo de cinta adhesiva, un sobre colorado con un _Ginny_ escrito en la parte delantera esperaba por ella.

Lo miró fijamente, observando también su rostro reflejado en el vidrio. Dudó si tomarlo o no, sabiendo que era de _él. _

No quería verlo ni en figuritas, pero, a la vez, necesitaba saber qué era lo que tenía para decirle, al igual que lo había necesitado los últimos cinco meses, escuchando, sentada en el sillón, los mensajes que él dejaba incansablemente en la contestadora.

-.-.-.-.-

"Por favor, contesta, Gin", la voz de Harry, distorsionada por el sistema electrónico, decía. Ella escuchaba hecha un ovillo en el sillón, presionando sobre su pecho las rodillas con los brazos, alrededor de sus piernas flexionadas.

"Vamos, amor, levanta el teléfono... ¿Gin?...", se oyó un fuerte suspiro. "No sé qué más puedo hacer para que aceptes escucharme al menos. Sé que estás ahí, escuchando a un lado del aparato. Por favor, por lo que más quieras, contesta... Sé que he sido un completo idiota, pero por favor Ginny, habla conmigo... Ginny... No sabes todo lo que te necesito".

En ese punto, ella sintió cómo margas y cálidas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

"No hagas esto, por favor, Gin... Amor, contesta... necesito hablar contigo... Por favor, te lo ruego... Te necesito, Ginny, por favor... Escúchame, háblame... Por favor, necesita aunque sea escucharte... Gin...", se oyó otro suspiró, esta vez más angustiado que el anterior. "No me rendiré, Gin. Porque sé que estás ahí, escuchando todo lo que digo. Te amo".

Un _click_ le indicó que él ya había colgado. Y ella soltó ese fuerte sollozo que había estado conteniendo.

Pasó en el sillón el resto de la noche. Las fuerzas no le alcanzaban ni siquiera para levantarse de allí.

°°°°°

"No podemos seguir así eternamente, Gin", a la noche siguiente volvía a escucharse esa voz, esa bendita voz, en los mensajes del día. "Por favor, necesitamos hablar, necesito que hablemos... Necesito que me escuches, que comprendas... Por favor... Te lo suplico, no puedo seguir sin ti y lo sabes... Te amo, gin, no puedo decirte más que eso... No puedo hacer nada si no estás conmigo... Te necesito mucho más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginarte...Por favor, Ginny, contesta el teléfono... Sólo hablemos, no estoy pidiéndote nada más que eso... Por favor, levanta el tubo... Sabes que te amo demasiado, Gin, más que a nada, por favor...".

Sin poder soportar más sus palabras, levantó el teléfono y estuvo a punto de contestar. Pero luego volvió a colocarlo en su sitio. No podía rendirse ante su palabrería, n podía ser tan débil. No otra vez.

-.-.-.-.-

Finalmente, su curiosidad ganó la batalla y tomó el sobre. Lo sostuvo un momento entre sus manos y luego lo abrió.

_Te amo.  
__Perdóname, Gin.  
__(Los pétalos te guiarán)._

Arrugó la nota en una pequeña bolita que arrojó contra el espejo.

Sus rodillas no pudieron sostener más su peso y cayó rendida al suelo, sin poder contener la angustia que la acosaba desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Lloró. Mucho, largo rato. Intentó aplacar con eso la fuerte opresión que existía en su pecho.

Lo que ella no podía llegar a comprender, era que eso que ella sentía como un dolor insoportable era el amor que aún sentía por él y que jamás podría dejar de sentir. Porque más allá de todo, más allá de su canallada y su falta de consideración, seguía siendo lo que ella necesitaba para ser un ente completo.

Sabía que lo que él había hecho no había sido más que impulsos combinados de la peor forma, pero aún así no podía aceptarlo.

La noche que Harry había cometido su peripecia (1) ellos aún no estaban juntos, eso era cierto. Pero también era cierto que horas más tarde habían tenido un encuentro en el que él no había mostrado la menor señal de mínimo arrepentimiento, o de siquiera ser sincero con ella y contarle en ese momento lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Ese factor, suponía, sumado a los subsiguientes días de negación, incluso a pesar de sus propias sospechas adelantadas, había provocado la situación actual.

En otras palabras, lo que le impedía perdonarlo no era el hecho de que hubiera pasado la noche con Hermione en sí, a pesar de que eso influía muchísimo en su estado de negación y rechazo, sino el engaño y las mentiras que siguieron a eso.

Que Harry hubiera hecho aquello la hacía dudar acerca de cuánto significaba ella para él¿De verdad la amaba tanto como él decía si le había ocultado aquello, tan importante?. ¿De verdad la apreciaba tanto como él decía si le había mentido tan descaradamente por tanto tiempo, a pesar de que ella misma había adivinado lo que sucedía antes de tiempo?. ¿Podría seguir creyendo en sus palabras después de eso?.

Tal vez, si él tan sólo hubiera sido sincero con ella y la hubiera dejado decidir si podía convivir con eso, ella podría haber considerado la posibilidad de obviar el desliz.

Pero no así. No con tanto engaño, con tanto abuso de confianza de por medio. No.

Se levantó del suelo después de un rato y volvió a salir a la calle. Había demasiado aroma a rosa en el departamento.

°°°°°

Exhausta, salió de la chimenea y sacudió cansinamente el hollín que había quedado en su ropa.

Encendió las luces el living con un chasquido de sus dedos y se dejó caer en el sillón, no sin antes tirar al suelo el bolso que llevaba con ella.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Aquel había sido un día más que agotador en el trabajo y no tenía ánimos para nada, excepto para un extenso baño de inmersión con el que esperaba poder relajarse. Desabrochó despacio los botones de su sobretodo y luego se lo quitó, aunque sin levantarse aún. Lo dejó a un lado, sobre el sillón.

Luego volteó la vista hacia la chimenea y la encendió con un leve movimiento de su mano, casi inconsciente. Una ardiente hoguera se encendió al instante, como si hubiera estado allí por horas antes de que ella llegara a casa.

A continuación, puso los talones sobre el sillón y se quitó los zapatos, que sufrieron un fuerte golpe contra el suelo cuando ella los arrojó por ahí. Se sacó las medias de _nylon_ que tenía puestas y sintió sus pies sin presión alguna por primera vez en el día.

Se levantó y su camisa fue a parar al suelo cuando ella la desabrochó. Sus nervios fueron a parar al cielo cuando alguien la tomó por la cintura y le puso una mano en la boca, tomándola de improviso por detrás.

Gritó, asustadísima. Pero se relajó cuando escuchó un susurro a su oído. _Su_ susurro.

"Shhh...".

Ron la hizo voltearse hacia él. Hermione notó que estaba cambiadísimo. A pesar de que no había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que se habían visto (alrededor de cuatro mesas), a ella le pareció que estaba viendo a otra persona. Ese brillo en sus ojos, esa sonrisa, ese cabello, que ahora estaba mucho más largo. Todo mostraba a un Ron.. renovado.

"Hola", saludó él, sus manos en la cintura de la chica.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", preguntó ella, sin poder evitarlo.

Él rió, agachando un poco la cabeza y luego volvió a mirarla. "¿Es así como me recibes?", respondió él con una pregunta, haciéndose el ofendido.

"Yo... bueno... no te esperaba, es eso", balbuceó ella, aún confundida. Al ver que Ron no pensaba dar una explicación después de todo, volvió a hablar. "En serio¿qué estás haciendo aquí?".

"He regresado, esta noche".

"Sí, eso lo veo. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?".

"Vine a arreglar las cosas de una vez".

Hermione frunció el entrecejo y trago fuerte. "¿Qué cosas?", preguntó, aunque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería él, solo que no estaba lista para enfrentarlo.

"Nosotros".

Y se quedaron callados, sólo mirándose.

Hermione pudo saber entonces que la tormenta había pasado para él. Pudo leer en sus ojos que, si bien no lo había olvidado y aún le dolía mucho, Ron había perdonado lo que había sucedido. Sonrió al darse cuenta de eso. Aparentemente, él se enteró de eso y sonrió también.

"Estos meses lejos me han enseñado que no puedo vivir sin ti, por más que me lo proponga", susurró él, enterrando el rostro en el cabello de ella. Había estrechado su abrazo y ahora Hermione no tenía fuertemente asido por la cabeza, jugando con su cabello entre sus dedos. "Y que no importa lo que hagas para impedirlo, eso nunca cambiará. Por más Canadá, por más Japón o Albania que tenga para escapar".

"No quiero impedirlo. De eso puedes estar seguro".

"No puedo escapar de ti. Ya no", agregó él, separándose un poco de ella y mirándola de nuevo. "No sé qué es lo que has hecho conmigo".

"Te he dañado, y eso no me lo perdo-"

"Hermione, no es momento para eso. Ya lo hemos discutido infinidad de veces".

"Es que, Ron, déjame hablar. Con todo esto, yo ya no sé si quiero que estés al lado mío".

"¿Qué?. ¿Qué significa eso?".

"No, no. No quise decir eso. A lo que me refiero es a que no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar. No quiero que vuelvas a sufrir por alguna estupidez que yo cometa o algo parecido".

"Sé que no lo harás de nuevo, Hermione".

"¿Y qué si lo hago?"

Era una situación extraña. Ella, vestida con un sostén y pantalones, descalza, en los brazos de él, con el entrecejo fruncido, discutiendo. No era una escena que pudiera calificarse como típica.

Ron movió los ojos en un gesto de resignación. Volvió a esconderse entre el pelo de ella.

"Confío en ti", susurró simplemente.

Luego, besó suave y lentamente su cuello, provocando que ella se aferrara más a su espalda. Se deslizó hasta su mejilla y sus manos subieron de su cintura a zonas más interesantes. El grito de Hermione fue ahogado por él, que ahora la besaba en la boca, como si su vida dependiera de aquello.

Las manos de ella se colaron por debajo de su camisa, puesta por fuera de los pantalones. Por dentro, acarició su pecho y sus manos volvieron a emerger por el cuello de la prenda, mientras el beso seguía profundizándose.

Ron dio unos pasos hacia atrás, llevándosela con él y se sentó en el sillón. Ella lo siguió y se acomodó en su regazo, frente a él, mientras aprovechaba el momento y comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Uno a uno, lentamente. Se deshizo de ella, pasando las manos por los hombros de él y luego por sus brazos.

Lentamente, casi con pena, Hermione se separó de él. Tomó su cara entre sus manos.

"¿Qué pasa?", preguntó Ron, extrañado ante su actitud.

Hermione se inclinó sobre él y enterró su rostro en su cuello como respuesta. "Te amo", confesó en su oído. "Más que a nada. Más que a todo. Y yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti, por más que lo intente".

°°°°°

Cuando volvió, todo seguía tal como lo había dejado, aunque ella ya estaba tranquila.

Caminó por sobre el camino de pétalos, pisándolos. Conducían a su cuarto, cuyo piso estaba completamente cubierto de las flores coloradas, enteras.

Con un suspiro, siguió avanzando. Al llegar a los pies de la cama, notó que, sobre ella, estaba apoyado un álbum de fotografías, de solapas de cuero marrón.

Temiendo ya lo que iba a encontrar dentro, lo levantó y lo sostuvo entre sus manos un momento, frente a ella.

Al igual que un rato antes, la curiosidad la obligó a abrirlo. Cuando lo hizo, una suave melodía invadió el cuarto, sin fuente aparente. Ginny miró a los lados, confundida.

Pero cuando centró su atención en la imagen que había descubierto al abrir el álbum, ya no pudo fijarse en nada más que eso.

_Now, i never meant to do you wrong  
W__ell, that's what i came here to say_

_Ahora, nunca quise hacerte mal  
__Bueno, eso es lo que vine a decir_

En la fotografía, salían ella y Harry. Él la tenía abrazada por la cintura, parado detrás de ella, con el mentón apoyado en su cabeza. Los dos sonreían a la cámara, con fuegos artificiales estallando tras ellos.

Sorprendida, Ginny dejó cae el libro al suelo y el mismo se cerró. La música se detuvo en ese momento y ella se llevó una mano al pecho, que bajaba y subía rápidamente a causa de su acelerada respiración.

No pudo evitar recordar la escena que representaba aquella imagen: la primera Navidad que todos habían pasado juntos en La Madriguera, después de la caída de Voldemort. Recordó también lo feliz que se había sentido esa noche, lo bien que se había sentido estar tan cerca de Harry, no sólo física sino también emocionalmente.

Maldiciendo al muchacho, por haber quebrado las defensas que ella misma se había impuesto para combatirlo en cierta forma, Ginny levantó el álbum del suelo y volvió a abrirlo.

_That if i was wrong, then i'm sorry  
__Don't let it stand in our way_

_Si estuve mal, lo lamento  
__No lo dejes obstruir nuestro camino_

En la segunda fotografía, se los podía ver a ambos sentados, de espaldas a la cámara, en las blancas arenas de alguna playa. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas y Ginny tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro izquierdo de él. Frente a ellos, una suave brisa provocaba pequeñas olas en el mar, decorado con un cielo anaranjado sobre él.

Ginny también podía recordar ese momento con claridad. Habían sido las vacaciones que ella, Harry, Ron y Hermione habían tomado en Francia, el verano que ella misma había terminado el segundo año de su carrera.

Al voltear la hoja, descubrió la tercer fotografía de la colección.

En ella, Harry y Ginny reían a carcajada abierta, doblándose sobre sí mismos de ves en cuando. Se podían ver una gran fuente detrás de ellos y hojas despigmentadas volando por doquier.

Sin poder evitar una sonrisa acompañada de una lágrima solitaria, Ginny sintió su mente viajar hasta ese día, en un parque de Londres, donde los cuatro habían ido a pasar un día de picnic. Ellos se reían de algo que, si bien no podía recordar con exactitud, sabía que estaba relacionado a Hermione diciéndole a su hermano algo con respecto a una de sus recientes conquistas.

En la página siguiente, Ginny encontró una fotografía tomada hacía seis años, en los jardines exteriores de Hogwarts.

Tal como en su presente, en la imagen era época de Navidad y se podía apreciar la guerra de nieve Weasley desarrollándose en ese momento. En la captura, Ginny arrojaba una gran bola de nieve a Harry, y luego se reía de él señalándolo con un dedo. A continuación, el chico atacado se agachaba y recogía del cuelo una gran cantidad de nieve, con la que luego perseguía a su atacante.

Ginny no pudo reprimir una ínfima risa.

_Cause my head just aches  
__When i think of the things that i souldn't_

_Porque mi cabeza sólo duele  
__Cuando pienso en las cosas que no debería_

Más adelante, Harry y Ginny alzaban por sobre sus cabezas, triunfantes, la copa anual de Quidditch.

Ese año, el último del chico en el colegio, Ginny había ocupado el puesto de cazadora y Harry, como capitán, aún era el buscador. La chica notó, con tristeza, que su hermano no estaba en la foto. Él había estado en la enfermería a causa de una extraña infección durante la final y no había podido jugar.

Los dos sonreían, felices, y luego Harry le daba un beso en la mejilla, provocando que ella se sonrojara violentamente, al buen estilo Weasley.

Ginny volteó la página y se descubrió sosteniendo a un bebé con Harry a su lado.

Esa fotografía había sido tomada unos días después del nacimiento de Isabel, la hija de Bill y Fleur, el bebé en sus brazos, el año anterior.

Otra lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Ginny, mientras ella volvía a girar la hoja.

_Have done _

_Haber hecho_

Otra vez en La Madriguera, Harry y Ginny estaban agachados, en cuclillas, al lado de Isabel en la celebración de su primer cumpleaños, en Enero de aquel año.

La bebé estaba sentada en el suelo de madera de la cocina Weasley un momento y luego se paraba dificultosamente. Buscaba equilibrio sobre sus pequeños pies un momento y luego salía del cuadro a los tropezones, dejando sólo visibles a Harry y a Ginny. Ellos se miraban a los ojos unos segundos, se sonrojaban y luego miraban hacia otro lado.

_Cause life is for living  
__We all know_

_Porque la vida es para vivirla  
__Todos lo sabemos_

Ginny cerró de golpe el álbum, haciendo que, al mismo tiempo, la música se detuviera otra vez.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y puso el libro sobre su regazo. No quería seguir mirando. Había comprendido el mensaje.

Todos esos momentos, todas esas cosas que habían compartido... todo aquello era sólo una ínfima parte de su historia. Ginny no pudo volver a llorar, ahora arrepentida.

Aquello le había hecho ver en forma directa lo que estaba perdiendo al no considerar las cosas de otra forma, al no ver los acontecimientos en una forma más... optimista.

Aquellas fotografías le habían hecho ver que, a pesar de lo que había sucedido, Harry y ella tenían una maravillosa historia a cuestas, que ella no podía permitirse perder o arruinar.

Un torbellino de sentimientos la invadió entonces: arrepentimiento, incertidumbre, alegría, tristeza, todo a la vez. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, amor.

Ese amor que había sentido desde muy pequeña como una simple admiración y que se había transformado en algo más importante a medada que ella misma crecía.

Pero, aún así, no estaba segura de lo que debía hacer a continuación. De todas formas, sabía que tenía que empezar por hablar con él y aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas.

Con esa determinación en mente, se levantó resuelta de la cama y el álbum de fotografías cayó al suelo cuando lo hizo.

Se abrió en la última hoja y la canción que había estado sonando hasta minutos antes, volvió a resonar por el cuarto.

_And i don't want to live it alone _

_Y no quiero vivirla solo_

Ginny se agachó y lo levantó. Y, otra vez, la invadió ese torrente de sensaciones cuando vio la última fotografía del libro.

Harry le extendía una rosa y le hacía una pequeña reverencia. Ella tomaba la flor por el cabo y le sonreía, embelesada. Luego de eso, Harry volvía a levantarse para mirarla a los ojos. Se quedaban así unos segundos, sin hacer nada, pero poco tiempo después Ginny se abrazaba a él y compartían un magnífico beso.

Se llevó una mano a la boca cuando sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Cerró los ojos y algunas lágrimas más se escaparon.

_Cause in the end, there's only _Us

_Porque en el final, sólo hay _Nosotros

Se volteó lentamente y lo encontró parado frente a ella. Él tomó al álbum que ella aún sostenía con una mano y lo cerró, para luego dejarlo sobre la cama. La canción dejó de sonar, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por otra.

_In a little while_  
_Surely you'll be mine  
__In a little while... I'll be there  
__In a little while  
__This hurt will hurt no more  
__I'll be home, love_

_En un ratito  
__Sin duda serás mía  
__En un ratito... estaré allí  
__En un ratito  
__Esta herida no dolerá más  
__Estaré en casa, amor_

Harry la miró a los ojos y, tal como le había dicho a Draco meses atrás por teléfono, ella no fue capaz de resistirse.

Levantó una mano y la acercó a su rostro, temerosa. Rozó suavemente sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos, sólo para comprobar que él realmente estaba ahí.

Cuando lo hizo, sus ojos volvieron a cerrarse y una tímida sonrisa asomó a sus labios.

Harry levantó su mano también y la puso sobre la de ella, sintiéndola.

_When the night takes a deep breath_  
_And the daylight has no air  
__If i crawl, if i come crawling home  
__Will you be there?_

_  
__Cuando la noche tome un profundo respiro  
__Y el amanecer no tenga aire  
__Si me arrastro, si llego arrastrándome a casa  
__¿Estarás ahí?_

Luego, la otra mano de Harry se posó en su cintura y el brazo libre de ella rodeó su cuello. Ahora los dos tenían los ojos cerrados y, sin darse cuenta, habían empezado a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la canción que seguía sonando.

_In a little while_  
_I won't be blown by every breeze  
__Friday night running to Sunday on my knees  
__That girl, that girl she's mine  
__Well i've know her since  
__Since she was  
_

_En un ratito  
__No me quedaré sin aliento por cada brisa  
__La noche del viernes tornándose domingo sobre mis rodillas  
__Esa chica, esa chica es mía  
__Bueno, la he conocido desde  
__Desde que era_

Mirándose al fin, los dos reunieron sus respectivas manos.

"¿Puedes hablar conmigo ahora?", preguntó Harry en un susurro.

"Creo que puedo hacer mucho más que eso", respondió Ginny. Luego, apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico, mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel ritmo constante. "Prométeme que no volveremos a pasar por esto, Harry", pidió ella con voz ahogada después de unos momentos. "Prométeme que nunca volveremos a separarnos".

Harry apoyó el mentón en el tope de su colorada cabeza.

"Puedo prometerte todo lo que quieras si tu me perdonas, Gin".

"No puedes pedirme eso,", respondió Ginny, al tiempo que levantaba la cabeza y lo miraba, "porque ya lo he hecho".

_A little girl with Spanish eyes  
__When i saw her first in a pram they pushed her by  
__Oh my, my how you've grown  
__Well it's been, it's been... a little while_

_Una nenita de ojos españoles  
__Cuando la vi por primera vez en el cochecito, ellos la empujaron  
__Oh, cómo has crecido  
__Bueno ha sido, ha sido... un ratito  
_

"Te lo prometo. Jamás dejaré que nada ni nadie nos separe, amor", aseguró él. Luego, bajó la cabeza lentamente hasta que sus labios encontraron los de la pelirroja y sintió como su sus pies se levantaran del suelo y una llama se encendiera dentro de él.

_Slow down my beating heart_  
_A man dreams one day to fly  
__A man takes a rocket ship into the skies  
__He lives on a star that's dying in the night  
__And follows in the trail, the scatter of light  
__Turn it on, turn it on, you turn me on_

_Más despacio, mi corazón latente  
__Un hombre suela que un día vuela  
__Un hombre toma una nave espacial hacia los cielos  
__Él vive en una estrella que está muriendo en la noche  
__Y sigue en el rastro, la dispersión de la luz  
__Enciéndelo, enciéndelo, tú me enciendes_

Ginny volvió a esconder su rostro en el pecho de él y siguieron bailando, apartando en el proceso con los pies las flores que Harry había esparcido por todo el suelo. Se preguntó cómo él había podido saber cuál había sido el momento en que ella había visto la última fotografía. Estaba por preguntárselo cuando decidió que, en realidad, no le interesaba. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era que, por fin, después de tantos días y noches anhelándolo, estaban juntos. Juntos... y para siempre.

_Slow down my beating heart  
__Slowly, slowly love_

_Más despacio, mi corazón latente  
__Suavemente, suavemente amor _

Los últimos acordes sonaron y Harry y Ginny se detuvieron. Se apartaron sólo lo necesario para volver a mirarse a los ojos y no fue nada sorpresivo cuando hablaron al mismo tiempo.

"Te amo".

°°°°°

Los dos sintieron cómo la nieve les mojaba los pies.

"No elegimos el mejor lugar¿no crees?", preguntó ella, sacudiendo el pie para evitar que el agua le mojara las medias.

Él pasó un brazo por su cintura, atrayéndola hacia él, haciendo que trastabillara en el proceso. "Cualquier lugar es el mejor si tu estás en él".

Su respuesta al piropo fue un golpe directo a su estómago con el codo.

Caminaron unos minutos más, hasta que se encontraron con Hermione y Ron, que estaban muy melosos sentados en uno de los bancos del parque, ella encima de él.

"Hey, eso no es agradable", saludó Ginny, con humo saliendo de su boca por el frío del ambiente. Estaba tomada de la mano, protegida por guante, con Harry.

Los otros dos se separaron al fin y se voltearon a mirar a los recién llegados. Se produjo un silencio incómodo.

"Bueno...", intentó empezar Hermione, pero no tuvo éxito. Rápidamente volvió a callar.

"Ginny y yo queríamos que ustedes fueran los primeros en enterarse que estamos juntos otra vez", rompió el hielo Harry, tomando las riendas del asunto.

"Eso es evidente", acotó Hermione, señalando sus manos entrelazadas con una sonrisa. "Pero de todas formas nos alegramos mucho por ustedes".

"Y nosotros por ustedes", aseguró Ginny. "Aunque tú deberías avisar cuando estás por volver de otro continente¿sabes?", dijo dirigiéndose a Ron, con una clara nota de resentimiento en su voz.

"Tenía cosas más urgentes que hacer, hermanita", contestó él. Luego, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione, que se sonrojó violentamente a pesar del frío.

"Bueno, bueno, no quiero detalles tampoco", bromeó su hermana. Sin lugar a dudas, la tensión del principio había desaparecido. Se abrazó a Harry, rodeándolo con sus brazos por la cintura.

Los cuatro callaron un momento.

"Todo está bien ahora¿no es cierto?", preguntó Hermione luego de unos minutos, con cierta reserva. Soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo cuando vio a Harry y a Ron asentir sin más.

En cambio, Ginny habló.

"Sí", confirmó con una sonrisa. "Todo está bien".

FIN

°°°°°

1: Según la _Poética_ de Aristóteles, las fábulas de las tragedias clásicas siguen un esquema común. Primero, tenemos al héroe superior, el mejor de todos, que se ve cegado por la Até, una especie de diosa maligna que forma parte del equilibrio del cosmos griego. Bajo su influencia, el héroe entra en un estado de Hybris o ceguera mental, que lo lleva a cometer la hamartía, una acción que lo llevará a la desgracia, pero que aún no es la definitiva. Luego, estando en un estado de saturación del placer y confianza en sí mismo, el héroe comete una peripecia, la acción a partir de la cual se desarrollan otras que él ya no puede manejar (y que no había imaginado siquiera que podían suceder), que tienen como único destino la tragedia del héroe, el cumplimiento de su destino. Se produce entonces la revolución del cosmos, seguido de la anagnórisis, el momento en el que el héroe nota su error (ya que lo había cometido sin saber que lo estaba haciendo). Finalmente, la pasión corresponde al castigo y el sufrimiento a los que el héroe es sometido para compensar el daño que había hecho al equilibrio original del cosmos al cometer la peripecia.

_La Prisionera de Azkaban llora. No puede escribir, así que me está dictando este mensaje para ustedes._

_Ella quiere decirles que espera verlos pronto por _Cuando Harry conoció a Ginny_, la historia a la que se dedicará de lleno ahora, y que le gustaría mucho que le dejaran su opinión con respecto a ella. _

_Ahora mismo se está yendo al baño, a lavarse la cara. Antes de eso, me pidió que les contara que Ron tuvo que volver de Canadá en avión, sólo como un dato curioso. Salió de vacaciones de Navidad e intentó tomar un traslador hacia Londres, pero los del Ministerio le dijeron que no quedaban disponibles. Él tuvo que viajar en una de esas cosas peligrosas sólo para ver a Hermione. Sí, él es muy tierno y además, la quiere demasiado. _

_Ahora, los dejo con sus palabras (que escribió hace unos días):_

"Unidos por su atención_ terminó y no puedo creer que lo haya hecho. No tengo palabras para expresar lo que se siente haber terminado esta historia, porque significó realmente muchísimo para mí. Crecí como no se dan una idea con estos personajes y espero que ustedes también lo hayan hecho, o que por lo menos hayan pasado un buen rato de ocio leyendo sus idas y venidas (aunque todos sabíamos que iban a terminar juntos¿o no?). Antes de la emotiva despedida, me queda decirles que existe un epílogo que está listo para ser publicado, pero que no es realmente necesario. Sólo es un bonus-track. Se los dejo: ustedes deciden si quieren leerlo o no. Me lo dicen en sus hermosos reviews, que esta vez no pediré. _

_Ahora sí, puedo explayarme. Quiero agradecerles infinitamente por estos seis meses, que han sido de los mejores de mi vida (no, no exagero) y no sólo por _Unidos_, sino también por otras muchísimas cosas que pasaron en mi vida 'real'. Gracias a todos los que está dedicado el capitulo, por su apoyo durante todo este tiempo (y a los que no aparecen también). Gracias a todos los que leyeron aunque sea un capitulo de _Unidos_. Gracias a todos a los que consideran a la historia como una de sus favoritas. GRACIAS. Gracias por haber hecho de _Unidos por su atención_ la historia que es hoy. _

_Y, citando al gran Gustavo Cerati: GRACIAS... TOTALES". _

_La Prisionera de Azkaban espera que estén muy bien y, a pesar de que cree que ya les ha quedado claro, les agradece lo que han hecho por ella y por _Unidos por su atención_ los últimos meses. _

_Me dijo que los despidiera con un _Adío!. _¿Se hace así?._


	18. Epílogo

**Todo lo que ya hayan leído en los libros de JK Rowling, es pura y exclusivamente suyo. Lo demás, es totalmente inventado. Sin fines de lucro. **

**Epílogo**

"¡Vamos, Harry!", exclamó Ginny desde la sala. "¡Ya es tarde!". No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Resopló fuertemente y se dirigió al baño. Tocó la puerta con el puño. "¡Harry!. ¡Estás tardando más que una quinceañera!".

Luego de ese comentario, la puerta se abrió y Harry salió por ella con cara de pollito compungido.

"¿Es realmente necesario que vayamos?. ¿No podríamos sólo quedarnos en casa y tener una bonita cena los dos?".

"Ya te dije que no. Además, es Nochebuena, Harry. ¿Desde cuándo no te gusta pasarla en La Madriguera?", preguntó, levantando una ceja en señal de confusión.

"Desde que nos peleamos¿tal vez?. No van a estar demasiado contentos de verme¿no crees?".

"¿Qué estás diciendo?. No hables tonterías. Bien sabes que te adoran."

"No si lastimé a su princesa, créeme. Tengo grabadas claramente los discursos de tus hermanos, que me advertían que no te hiciera sufrir o que yo padecería las consecuencias, hace un par de veranos". Su cara se asemejaba mucho a la de un cachorro a punto de entrar en la veterinaria el día de vacunación.

Ginny sonrió maternalmente. "No creo que ellos lo sepan siquiera. Todos están siempre muy ocupados, dudo que se hayan enterado. Menos cuando nadie salió a gritarlo por los cuatro vientos. Lo único que dijeron las revistas era que ya no se te veía con Hermione¿recuerdas?. La única forma que tienen de haberse enterado es que papá o mamá se los hayan contado, pero ellos no harían eso".

"Tal vez...", aceptó él, dubitativo. Pero luego su expresión anterior volvió a su cara. "Tus padres lo saben, de todos modos. ¿Cómo voy a enfrentarme a ellos?. No, no, no. Yo no voy".

"No seas llorona, Martha", replicó Ginny.

"No soy llorón. Es la verdad. ¡Van a matarme!".

"Nadie van a matarte".

"Sí, lo harán".

"Bueno", reconoció ella. "Tal vez tengas razón".

"Perfecto. Entonces nos quedamos".

"¡No!. Iremos y hablaremos con ellos si es necesario, como se supone que sea. No tienes diez años como para andas escapando de tus problemas, Harry".

Él la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, aún con esa expresión de niño pequeño. "Bien".

°°°°°

Ginny logró finalmente hacer que Harry terminara de alistarse para salir. Cuando él lo hizo, muy a regañadientes, los dos salieron a la calle y caminaron un poco.

A cinco cuadras de su casa, doblaron en un callejón sin salida. Era necesario que salieran hasta allí para tener el suficiente alcance para su Aparición.

Con dos _pop_ casi simultáneos, desaparecieron de allí y casi inmediatamente se materializaron en las afueras de los terrenos de La Madriguera.

Tomaron el camino que conducía la propiedad.

"No, vamos, Gin", seguía protestando él.

"No, Harry", respondió Ginny terminantemente, deteniendo su marcha. "Ahora, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras". Si de verdad te preocupa tanto esto, vuelve a casa y ten una bonita Nochebuena allí, sólo. Yo la pasaré tranquilamente aquí y me reuniré contigo mañana", dijo, sin ningún tipo de matiz en su voz. Se giró sin más y continuó su camino hacia La Madriguera.

Harry se apuró a alcanzarla. "Hey, no quería eso", aclaró, tomándola suavemente por un brazo y haciendo que se girara hacia él.

"Entonces deja de llorar y compórtate como alguien de veintidós".

Se quedaron callados un momento, Harry mirando sus zapatos y Ginny observando algo indefinido por encima de su cabeza.

"¿Vamos?", preguntó ella después de unos minutos, extendiéndole una mano. Él la tomó con decisión y, sin responder, caminó con ella hasta la casa de la familia Weasley.

°°°°°

En la cocina de La Madriguera, Molly Weasley alistaba las últimas bandejas que Fred luego llevaría a la mesa en el jardín, donde ya estaban ubicados los hermanos del muchacho y sus respectivas familias (Arthur se había encargado de un encanto para mantener la temperatura estable y agradable en un radio de cien metros alrededor de la mesa).

Le estaba entregando a su hijo la última bandeja de comida cuando Arthur entró a la habitación, proveniente de la sala.

"¿Estamos todos los que somos?", consultó, frotando las palmas de las manos, una contra la otra, para calentarlas.

"No", negó Molly. "Esperamos a Ron y a Ginny todavía".

Los señores Weasley cruzaron una mirada cómplice y el hombre esperó a que su hijo de fuera para acercarse a su esposa.

"Todos ellos no lo saben¿cierto?", preguntó en un susurro.

"No", respondió la mujer de la misma forma. "Y creo que es mejor así. Después de todo fue algo que sucedió y que lograron solucionar entre ellos cuatro y nadie debería tratar de intervenir en eso".

"Sí, en eso coincidimos. Pero de igual forma me va a resultar un poco difícil tratar a Harry y a Hermione como si lo que pasó con nuestros hijos no me importara o afectara".

"nadie dice que no lo haga, Arthur", replicó Molly, poniendo una mano extendida sobre la mejilla de su esposo y sonriéndole en forma torcida. "A mi también me dolió mucho ver a los niños tan mal como los vi los últimos meses. Bueno, sólo a Ginny, porque Ronald no estuvo aquí", se corrigió. "De todos formas los dos sabemos por lo que pasaron. Pero también tenemos que aceptar que no es algo que nosotros podamos solucionar, o alivianar. Ellos ya son grandes".

"Sí, lo sé".

Se sonrieron y estaban por darse un beso cuando George bajó corriendo las escaleras.

"¡No tanto espectáculo!", exclamó, para luego salir corriendo hacia la puerta trasera.

"Ellos, en cambio, nunca serán grandes".

°°°°°

Ron y Hermione, al contrario que Harry y Ginny, habían decidido acudir a la cena navideña Weasley por medios _muggles_. Por lo tanto, los dos estaban a bordo del Audi de la chica (1), él en asiento del acompañante delantero y ella en el del conductor.

Él había intentado entablar conversación con ella varias veces, pero la chica parecía preocupada por algo.

"Hey", llamó después de un rato de silencio. Hermione volteó la cabeza hace él para hacerle saber que lo estaba escuchando y luego volvió a mirar al frente. "¿Pasa algo?".

"No, no", negó ella, poco convincente. "Sólo estoy un poco... nerviosa. Nada más".

"¿Nerviosa?", repitió él, confundido. "Sólo estamos yendo a comer".

"Si, bueno, pero estamos _sólo yendo a comer_ donde tus padres, Ron. ¿Recuerdas lo antipática que se puso tu madre en cuarto conmigo, cuando Rita inventaba cosas sobre Harry y yo juntos?". Hermione se detuvo al sentir a Ron tensarse a su lado luego de sus últimas palabras. Suspiró y continuó. "Imagino que no me guarda mucho aprecio después de lo que pasó, y menos cuando no son rumores como aquella vez".

"Oh, tómalo con clama", tranquilizó Ron, un tanto sorprendido por la preocupación de ella. "Mamá ya no piensa de ese modo. Últimamente ha estado mucho más... moderna, si quieres llamarlo así. No está tan sobreprotectora como antes. No desde aquella discusión que tuvo con los gemelos". Se refería a una en la cual Fred y George habían debatido con su madre acerca de la inminente apertura de su tienda de chascos en el Callejón Diagon. "Creo que esa vez se dio cuenta de que ya ninguno de nosotros es un bebé que la necesita atrás cuando camina para no caerse".

"De todas formas", continuó Hermione tercamente, al tiempo que viraba el volante hacia la derecha y se introducía en un camino que desembocaba en La Madriguera. Había algunos montículos de nieve que ella sospechaba habían sobrevivido al Sol del día. "No va a ser una situación para nada cómoda".

Ron no replicó nada, puesto que sabía que, en algún punto, ella tenía razón. El resto del camino, sólo cinco minutos más, lo hicieron en silencio.

"Mira", dijo Hermione, señalando hacia adelante con un dedo. Ron miró en esa dirección a través del vidrio delantero del automóvil y vio a Harry y a Ginny unos metros más adelante, caminando tranquilamente hacia la casa.

Hermione aceleró un poco para alcanzarlos y cuando estuvieron cerca tocó la bocina, haciendo que los otros dos se sobresaltaran.

Ron bajó la ventanilla, al tiempo que Hermione reducía la marcha y conducía a la par de la otra pareja. "¿Ustedes también llegan tarde?".

"Ajá", afirmó Ginny. "Alguien", agregó, mirando significativamente a Ron y señalando a Harry con a cabeza, "tenía miedo de venir".

Ron serió por lo bajo y volvió a subir la ventanilla. Hermione pisó el acelerador y dirigió el auto hacia al a izquierda, donde lo estacionó unos metros más adelante. La chica apagó el motor y los dos se bajaron. Harry y Ginny se reunieron con ellos unos omentos después y los cuatro se saludaron con varios _Feliz Navidad_ de por medio. Luego, caminaron juntos a la casa.

°°°°

"Ahí vienen", anunció Molly, mirando por la ventana de la cocina hacia fuera. Luego se volteó y se encontró con su marido. "Harás lo posible¿no es cierto?".

El señor Weasley suspiró profundamente. "Sí, si lo haré".

°°°°°

Luego de lo que fue una medianamente agradable bienvenida por parte de los señores Weasley, Harry y Hermione dejaron a Ron y a Ginny con sus padres y ellos salieron al jardín a saludar al resto de la familia.

Bill estaba allí con Fleur e Isabel, mientras que Charlie estaba con Luba, su novia desde hacía más de tres años, y su pequeño hijo de nueve meses, Michael, que dormía en su carro. Harry se acercó primero al extremo de la mesa donde estaban todos ellos y saludó a los adultos. Luego, tomó a Isabel de los bazos de su madre y habló con ella.

"¿Cómo está mi pequeña princesita?", preguntaba con voz de payaso mal logrado. Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla que la niña respondió con un golpecito de su pequeña mano a su frente, mientras se reía. Harry sopló en su cuellito, provocando un ruido que podía interpretarse de otra forma, haciéndole cosquillas que le arrancaron una carcajada. Le dio un suave beso en la frente y la dejó con Fleur otra vez.

Luego, se dirigió hacia Fred y George que estaban acompañados, como de costumbre, por Angelina y Katie. Los gemelos advirtieron que tenía que conversar con él algunas cosas de las finanzas de la tienda y él les respondió con un _Seguro_ que los tres sabían significaba _Jamás_.

Percy, como siempre, no estaba allí. Luego de los percances en el verano del quinto año de Harry en Hogwarts, la familia había tenido un contacto casi nulo con él, que se había convertido en completamente inexistente cuando Percy había sido desplazado de su puesto en el Ministerio por razones que no eran de conocimiento común.

Ron y Ginny salieron de la casa y se acoplaron a la reunión. La chica recorrió la mesa y, al igual que lo había hecho Harry, se detuvo a hacerle mimos extra a su ahijada, mientras que le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a Michael, aún dormido, para no despertarlo. Luego, ella se sentó con Harry a un lado de George y Katie, mientras que Ron y Hermione lo hicieron frente a ellos, contiguos a Fred y Angelina.

Los señores Weasley ya estaban instalados en la cabecera de la mesa cuando Arthur tocó su copa con un tenedor y se levantó.

"Es un gran placer para nosotros", inclinó la cabeza hacia su esposa, "tener a la familia reunida de nuevo, a pesar de que no ha sido un año del todo agradable para todos". Miró significativamente a Harry y a Hermione, mientras sentía cómo Molly lo pateaba por debajo de la mesa. Harry intercambió una mirada incómoda con su amiga. "Pero lo importante es que estamos todos juntos", continuó el señor Weasley, "a pesar de todo". Volvió a mirar a Harry y a Hermione, esta vez con menos disimulo . los demás fruncieron el entrecejo ante la actitud del hombre. Molly lo pateó más fuerte, haciendo que Arthur contorsionara la cara en un gesto de dolor antes de volver a hablar. "Feliz Navidad", deseó, volviendo a sentarse con expresión resignada. La señora Weasley le susurró algo mientras el ruido de bandejas y platos moviéndose invadía el lugar.

°°°°°

Luego de pasadas dos horas, todos habían terminado con sus porciones y ahora conversaban tranquilamente. Harry y Hermione no habían cruzado palabra con los señores Weasley, eso sí, y se sentía cierta tensión en ese extremo de la mesa.

Harry pateó suavemente a Hermione por debajo de la mesa y ella volteó su mirada, que había estado concentrada en George, que hablaba en ese momento, hacia él. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza y ella comprendió que quería hablarle. Se levantó de su asiento con un _enseguida vuelvo_ susurrado para Ron, al igual que lo hizo Harry para con Ginny, y los dos caminaron varios metros, alejándose de la mesa en dirección contraria a la casa.

"¿Has notado al señor Weasley?", preguntó Harry sin preámbulos.

"Sí. No cabe en su alegría por vernos", respondió en tono irónico.

"¿Crees que deberíamos hablar con él?".

"¿Y qué vamos a decirle?".

"No lo sé, pero esto se me está tornando insoportable".

"Sí a mí también". Hermione soltó un profundo suspiro. "Sí, hagámoslo".

Volvieron a la mesa y se acercaron a la cabecera.

"¿Señor Weasley?", llamó Hermione tímidamente.

El hombre se giró hacia ellos. "¿Sí?".

"Quisiéramos hablar un momento con usted, si no es mucha molestia", explicó la chica, como si tuviera cinco años y estuviera hablando con un abuelo especialmente cruel y temible.

Los dos vieron la duda en sus ojos, pero luego respondió tranquilamente. "Sí, seguro".

Se levantó del banco en el que estaba sentado y los siguió dentro de la casa. Encontraron en la sala a Luba, que había entrado con Michael hacía un rato, cuando el bebé se había despertado, para darle de comer, y entonces siguieron caminando hasta la cocina.

"Ustedes dirán".

"Bueno... nosotros...", empezó Hermione. Pero, evidentemente, los nervios se habían apoderado de ella y le era imposible continuar.

Harry decidió entonces tomar las riendas del asunto, a pesar de sus propias intimidaciones mentales. "Queremos saber si es que Ud. está... distante... con nosotros por lo que pasó con Agosto con Ron y Ginny".

Arthur pausó unos momentos antes de responder. "Sí", afirmó luego.

Harry miró nervioso a Hermione, pero siguió hablando luego de tomar una profunda bocanada de aire. "Señor Weasley, nosotros nunca quisimos que eso sucediera. Fue un error. Colosal, pero un error al fin. Nosotros nos arrepentimos de eso más que de nada y Ron y Ginny han comprendido eso. De otra forma, no estaríamos aquí, hablando con usted".

Arthur lo miró profundamente y luego le respondió. "Ya sé todo eso, porque los conozco muy bien a ustedes dos, y a ellos también evidentemente. Pero comprendan que Ron y Ginny son mis hijos y que me es más que difícil volver a verlos a ustedes como antes".

"No pretendemos eso, señor", dijo Hermione, rompiendo su silencio al fin. "Sabemos que es difícil, porque a nosotros también nos costó mucho venir aquí y enfrentarlos". El señor Weasley no respondió nada a eso. "Nosotros sólo queríamos que lo que pasó sucedió sin que nosotros pudiéramos evitarlo. Y creo que esta conversación también es parte de eso".

"Aunque les cueste creerlo, aprecio mucho este gesto de ustedes", cortó Arthur. "Y quiero que sepan que estoy convencido de que ustedes están hechos para mis hijos, aunque también les cueste creer eso ahora, en estas circunstancias. Pero tengan por seguro que, así como lo hicieron ellos, yo también superaré esto, al igual que lo hará Molly. Ella no lo demuestra, pero sé que se siente igual que yo lo hago con respecto a esto".

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que el señor Weasley volvió a hablar. "No se preocupen. Sé que todo está bien entre ustedes cuatro ahora, y no me tomará mucho más tiempo acomodarme a eso. Creo que ha sido muy repentino y ya estoy grande para estas andadas".

°°°°°

Cuando Harry y Hermione volvieron al jardín, eran las 11:58. Ginny y Katie estaban encargándose de servir las copas de champagne y repartirlas por la mesa. Harry rodeó la mesa tal como lo había hecho horas atrás, cuando él y Hermione habían pasado al jardín. Observó que Isabel se había quedado dormida, acostada en el banco de madera, con la cabecita apoyada en el regazo de su madre.

"¿Quieres que la lleve adentro?. Son casi las doce", ofreció a Fleur.

"Oh, sí, por favor". Harry levantó a la niña suavemente. "Gracias, Harry", agradeció Fleur cuando él se giró para caminar dentro de la casa de nuevo.

En la sala, Luba estaba acomodando a Michael en su carrito de nuevo. Harry acostó a Isabel en el sillón, con cuidado para no despertarla. Apareció una manta que extendió sobre ella y avivó la llama de la chimenea con un movimiento de su varita.

"¿Habrá alguna forma de que no escuchen los estallidos?", preguntó Luba. Se refería al inminente ruido que producirían los fuegos artificiales de los gemelos estallando.

Harry se volteó hacia ella. "Sí, es sólo un simple encanto". Movió la varita distraídamente. "Ya está". Ante la mirada de confusión de la mujer, se apuró a aclarar. "Lo escucharás si algo pasa, al igual que Fleur podrá escuchar a Isabel, tranquila".

"¡Harry!", Ginny lo llamó desde afuera.

Él se dirigió a Luba. "Vamos. Ya casi es Navidad".

Los dos salieron de nuevo y observaron que había empezado a nevar. Harry se apuró a llegar al lado de Ginny y, cuando lo hizo, ella le extendió una copa.

Bill fue el encargado de la cuenta regresiva. Cuando fueron exactamente las doce, todos alzaron sus copas y brindaron. Sin perder tiempo, los gemelos convocaron las grandes cajas de Sortilegios Weasley y prepararon su usual espectáculo.

"¿Dónde estuviste antes?", preguntó Ginny, dejando su copa sobre la mesa, luego de haber tomar un corto sorbo de su contenido.

"Hermione y yo estuvimos hablando con tu padre", contó él. Luego se llevó la copa a los labios y dejó caer un poco de champagne en su boca. Observó cómo Ginny abría los ojos exageradamente y se llevaba una mano extendida a la mejilla.

"¿Y qué pasó?". Harry no respondió. "¿Todo está bien?", volvió a inquirir.

Él dejó la copa sobre la mesa y se giró hacia donde sabía que estaba el señor Weasley. El hombre alzó su copa hacia él y asintió levemente.

"Ajá", afirmó, mientras el primer estruendo de la noche se hacía escuchar. "Todo está bien".

°°°°°

1: Tengo la impresión de que las libras están bastante devaluadas con respecto a las Galleons, por el material del que éstos están hechos. Así que, un Galleon debe valer unas cuantas libras según mi teoría. Seguramente por eso Hermione puede tener semejante auto¿no?.

_Gracias a todos los que dejaron su review en el capitulo anterior. Para todos ustedes, el epílogo de _Unidos por su atención_. Ojalá que lo hayan disfrutado. _

_Adío!._


End file.
